Bad Role Model
by ZboomMacAttack
Summary: High school AU. Piers Nivans, the local hot guy and all-star, can't seem to find the right person for himself. What happens when it turns out something taboo was just what he needed? It's kind of a slow build for the fluff but not for the smut. More details and warnings inside. Piers x Chris story, so yes, it's a yaoi story. Reviews are always loved. :3
1. Chapter 1 - Prologue

**A/N**: First high school AU. I'm sure people can guess the love theme that's going to be pitched. I honestly saw on Nivanfield tumblr someone asking for something like this, so I hope you guys like it.

This chapter has been awesomely reread by the lovely **Salysha **her patience's is award winning since she looked this mess over, so my thanks to her!

* * *

**Title:** Bad Role Model

**Rating:** NC-17 – Mature content

**Characters:** Piers Nivans, Chris Redfield, Sherry Birkin, Annette Birkin, William Birkin, Jake Muller, Claire Redfield, Sheva Alomar, Steve Burnside, Ashley Graham, Jill Valentine, Leon Kennedy, Ada Wong, Luis Sera, Alexia Ashford, Alfred Ashford, Helena Harper, Deborah Harper, Rebecca Chambers, Barry Burton, Ingrid Hunnigan, Dee-Ay, Carlos Oliveira, Finn Macaulay, Jack Krauser, Ramon Salazar, some OCs

**Pairings: **Piers Nivans/Chris Redfield, Piers Nivans/OCs, Sherry Birkin/Jake Muller, Claire Redfield/Steve Burnside, Leon Kennedy/Ada Wong, (maybe some) Chris Redfield/OCs, and Piers Nivans/Jake Muller

**Warnings/Tags: **High school AU, statutory rape, graphic violence, graphic description of sex (mostly M/M; some M/F, though), masturbation, mature language and blasphemy, physical/sexual abuse, underage drinking, underage sex, homophobic scenes and slangs, tragedies, sexual comments/jokes... If I missed any, sorry.

**Ages:** Piers- 17, Chris- 28, Sherry- 17, Jake- 18, Claire- 18, Rebecca- 16, and Ashley- 16. I'm not doing everyone; if I get to it in the story, then yay. Just know that most of our main students are 16–19, and if you like, then keep reading to see who the students are.

**Markings:** -.-. (Switch POV) ... (Time forward). When you see both, it should be clear that both of those happened.

* * *

**I'll keep you my dirty little secret**

**(Dirty little secret)**

**Don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret**

**(Just another regret, hope that you can keep it)**

**My dirty little secret**

**Dirty Little Secret by The All-American Rejects**

Piers Nivans, the local hot guy and all-star, had moved in to the small neighborhood of Shadow Creek, Sugarland, Texas, and had been living there for five years. Most people who saw him were jealous of him and would say he had it all: good looks, smarts, and physical output. Co-captain of the Taylor High School football team _The Mustangs_ and an average 3.8 people wished they could keep while joggling a job after school practice. He could do it all... or at least that's what he thought.

How could everything so good... so right, turn out so bad in the end? It wasn't his fault that he fell in love so recklessly that he didn't have time to duck for cover. Fate—she was one cold, heartless bitch, and today she was no different. She was the reason he rested here in his too big room, broken to the point where it hurt so much that dying didn't seem like such a bad thing. It made him remember the day fate had started to plan his falling out all too smoothly.

It was July 28, 2010: a nice, warm day for the gang and the last couple of days before Taylor opened back up to trap them behind its gates. Sherry, Piers, Jake, Rebecca, and Ashley sat together in a circle of pool chairs in Piers' backyard in the patio area under a retractable shade—something they did a lot on their lazy days.

"Fuck, I hate school so much! I wish I was a highly trained mercenary sometimes, and then all the teachers would go missing without a trace." Jake had been whining all week about the upcoming end of summer break.

"You only wish you were that cool." They all laughed in this small circle of friends.

"Screw you, Nivans. I'm awesome, and you know it."

Sherry waved for everyone's attention with a look that meant she had big news... or at least to her it was big, and she just had to tell everybody.

"OM-fucking-G! I just got the best news ever!" she squealed.

"Okay, babe, you don't have to scream; we're right here."

She ignored Jake's request with a roll of her blue eyes. "Guess who's moving back to Shadow Creek?!" She was visibly jumping up and down in her chair.

"Someone who likes old and boring people," Jake said, only getting a snort from Nivans while the girls glared and rolled their eyes.

"No, dickhead... Remember my friend I was on Skype with last week?"

"Oh, you mean the girl with the epic hooters?"

She leveled a dark glare at her boyfriend. "Her name is Claire, dumbass..."

Piers remembered the name of his 'girl' best friend. "Isn't that your best friend from middle school who moved when you were 10?"

"Yep." Sherry had lived there all her life, as both her parents were high-paid doctors, but Sherry had never wanted to leave and their baby girl always got what she wanted... It was pure luck she hadn't turned out totally spoiled. "Her brother got a job down here, and since she hasn't seen me in a long time, I want to throw a nice big party for her."

"Aww, hell, yea. I'm so fucking in! Nivans, you have to bring the drinks again or this party will kick rocks."

"When don't I bring the drinks?" Piers said with a grin.

"Whatever. I don't care if you bring drinks; I just don't want to see a repeat of what happened two years ago at the New Year's party."

Everyone cracked up at that... all but Jake. "Hey, I was pretty drunk, okay?!"

Piers shook his head. "That didn't stop you from sticking your tongue down my throat." Another round of laughter went around the circle, while Jake glared Piers down. "Don't worry, I know better than to let you dry hump me now. Sherry owns you now, anyway."

"Owns me? No one owns me, bitch!"

"Whatever you say, Muller," Piers said, laughing into his soda can.

"Okay, shut up, you two; I'm not done. She gets here tomorrow, but Sheva gets back from her visit in Africa the day after that, and I want everyone here. Plus, my parents get the night rounds that day, too; that way, we don't have to hide the drinks."

"Well, I'm in," Piers said.

"We need a good hoedown before school starts, anyway," Rebecca said, looking up from her phone.

"I'll start sending the texts out then! This should fun if not entertaining." Ashley pulled her phone out, running fingers over the keys at full speed.

Sherry eased back into her seat, smiling at Piers. He knew that look; she was planning something he knew he wasn't going to like. "Sherry, whatever you're planning, stop it."

"What! Why!?"

"Because in the end, I always end up cursing the day I moved here and you happened to be the first person to befriend me." He scowled at her innocent look, knowing she would get him to go along with her plan regardless.

"Shut up, you love me. I was just thinking maybe you and Claire would hit it off."

"I love you but... no hook-ups from you, Sher," he said, remembering all his failed attempts at relationships. They always ended badly, like the girl he dated at the end of the school year, Sarah. She was hot and all, but after the first time she got the stick, she got so clingy and obsessive that he had to get out. A month before that, Sherry had matched him up with Mike, who was a big closet case, and Piers didn't want to deal with the lies and secrets... Mike wasn't for him, anyway; the guy was way too boring to begin with.

"God, Piers, don't be a pussy! This is different than the other people I've set you up with. They weren't my BFFs like you and Claire are. I can imagine it: Nivanfield!"

"If I do go out with her, it won't be because you set us up."

"Fine!" she pouted, her lip out.

Jake cleared his throat and leaned in where only Piers could hear his voice. "Dude, you should go for it. She is one hot piece of ass, and knowing you, you'd have no problem scoring."

"I'll just have to see for myself," Piers said with a grin.

They all sat drinking soda and enjoying the lazy day while the sun started to set. Joking and laughing, Piers was blessed to have found friends who knew and encouraged him to be himself.

"Piers, mommy said it's almost time for dinner," the little 12-year-old Natalie spouted from the open screen door.

"All right, I'm coming." He knew that was his mother's code for 'I love you, but I don't want to hear your father bitch about you and your friends today.'

"Okay," she smiled, skipping back into the house.

"Dude, it's still creepy how you two look so much alike... only she's growing tits."

Piers rolled his eyes at Jake's lack of manners. "Hey, Jake?"

"Yea?"

"Shut up." Before Jake could recover from the insult, he added, "Guess it about that time, guys..."

Sherry groaned. "Your dad is such an ass! We aren't a bad influence on you."

"Really?" Piers challenged.

"Okay, so what? You still love us, and it's not like we got you out there stealing and killing..."

"Unless you want to," Jake added.

"Jake..." Sherry gave him one of those 'please shut the fuck up' looks before going on. "You think he'll ever be okay with who you are?"

"I don't know... He's still my dad, and I love him. So I hope he will be, one day."

"Okay, I have to go. My dad has been bugging me about buying school supplies while they are on sale all day," Ashley said, flipping her blonde hair. "You still need a ride, Becky?"

"Yeah, thanks... I'll see you guys tomorrow." Everyone waved to the two blondes going through the open fence door.

"Sherry."

She turned to Jake, who had a mischievous grin on his face.

"Your place today?"

"No." His face fell so fast Piers couldn't hold in his sudden urge to laugh. "My mom is home today, and my dad will be back soon, too."

"Aww, fuck..."

"Yea... so, have fun with your hand tonight!" She hugged Piers and kissed her grumbling boyfriend. She didn't live that far, so she walked out.

"So, Piers... mind if I spend the night here?" Jake asked, smiling innocently.

"I hope you're not hoping to get lucky." Piers gave him a mock horror expression.

"Hell, no, dude... I'm never going to live that down, am I?" he said, sighing when Piers grinned at him. "It was a one-time thing! Besides, Dee-Ay isn't at the house, and it's boring as fuck there." Jake liked his foster home dad; they had moved there three years ago. His friends still didn't know much about Jake's past, only that his mom had died and his dad had left before he was even born, so he had been put in a foster home.

"Let me ask my mom first. I don't want her nagging at me." As Piers headed into the house to search for his mother, Jake lazily followed. The house was large, but not too grand, and they made it through the backdoor into the dining room with a huge round table. Jake went right in as soon as he shut the door, going into the living area where Natty was playing with her phone. The living room set was simple two black leather couches facing each other, with a glass coffee table in the middle, and two single couch chairs mirrored to each other. Piers had always hated the fact that there was no TV down there.

He left Jake moving forward from the backdoor to the kitchen, where his mother was checking the oven for what looked like baked macaroni and cheese and baked chicken. She looked up when she sensed him approach. "Your friends left already?"

"Most of them," he summed.

"Most of them?" She cocked a brown eyebrow.

"Yeah... I was going to let Jake stay over."

"Jake? ...You know how your father is about you having other boys over." She was okay with who Piers was and he knew that, but it still didn't make things easier with his dad.

"God! It's not like I'm going to fuck him or anything!" he complained a little too loudly.

"Piers Edmund Nivans! You watch your mouth when you talk to me!"

"Sorry, it's just..."

She sighed. "Look, I know you're a good boy. You were always my good boy, but try not to push your luck next time."

"So, he can stay?" He loved how his mom always compromised for him.

"Yes... but! I don't want you making too much noise. You know how your father gets; he'll find anything wrong with you having a friend over to kick him out. So, don't give him a reason."

"I won't," he said with a grin.

"Go tell your friend and Natty to go wash up. Dinner will be set in five."

"Yes, ma'am."

...

After everyone had washed up for dinner, all three kids made their way downstairs, meeting a man standing with his back turned in the kitchen doorway. This man was Emmett Elven Nivans Sr. He turned around with a look of disapproval, meaning Piers' mother already explained the deal.

"Hey, daddy!" Natty ran down the stairs to give her father a hug, and he embraced her back.

"Hey, there!" He looked up to his second born, "Piers."

"Dad..."

"Come on or the food will get cold," his mother scolded them both, breaking them up before they could embarrass her.

...

Half the dinner went in silence; the only sounds were of forks hitting the plates. Piers sat next to Jake and his mother, and next to her was his father, then Natty.

"So, you two excited about school coming up?" Alice Nivans started.

"Not really," Jake answered with his mouth half full.

"Why is that?"

"This year is going to be the hardest," he said with a shrug.

"Well, look at it this way: this year is going to be your last year of high school."

"Yea," Piers added. "This year is going to be the greatest."

Jake grinned and nodded in agreement.

"I bet it will," Mr. Nivans mumbled with a disappointed look on his face.

"Emmett...," Piers' mother warned, but Piers was just like his stubborn father and he wasn't going to let his father throw slangs at him. (It's a saying for throwing hidden insults or beating around the bush.)

"What's that supposed to mean?" he said, tilting his chin forward in a mocking motion.

"It means I want to know what I did wrong for you to turn out like this." Emmett Senior smashed his fist on the table in frustration.

"Oh, dear..." Alice covered her eyes while little Natty looked at Jake, who shrugged at her and continued eating.

"My sexuality," Piers spat the words out at his father, "has nothing to do with you. I don't go around saying crap about how my father didn't give me enough hugs when I was little, and if it makes you feel better, you should know I fuck them."

"Piers!" his mother scolded him for his profanity, but he ignored her, focusing on his father's stubborn disposition.

"I hope that makes me a little less of a fag in your eyes! I'm going to my room; Jake, let's go," Piers said, leaving the plates on the table to retreat upstairs before his father could recover. He felt a lot calmer in his room as soon as the door closed; this was his space, like his second world apart from the rest. Set in his image, there was one large window with blue curtains to match the grayish blue walls and posters of his favorite bands Paramore, Pendulum, and One Republic.

Trophies from nine and up for baseball, football, and school academics for highest GPA, all from 11th grade, were on shelves on both sides of his wall flat screen. A king-size bed was mounted against the wall, with his hardest-working employee awards as male waiter at Dee-Ay's restaurant _Cajun Spot_ on a shelf over it.

Jake flopped on the mattress, while Piers sat at his desk in the cover of the laptop he'd brought along. "Sorry about that..."

"Dude, it's cool. You handled your shit, Nivans; that was kind of hot!" Leave it to Jake to find something to joke about at any given time.

"Shut up..." He couldn't help but laugh, though.

"Okay, but all jokes aside, that's what you been dealing with all summer?"

"Yep." Piers had been keeping it a secret from his parents for three years, but when the summer break started that year, he had decided he should let his parents know the real him. His mother was shocked but accepting; it was all too easy for her, but his father... Well, his father had flipped a lid.

"What I don't get is you're like the perfect son. You play sports, have awesome friends like me, keep an ass-kicking 3.8 GPA on a bad day, and work for you own money. So much your dad could be proud of, but he's too worried about where you stick your dick," Jake said bluntly, shaking his head as he looked at all the awards.

"Guess none of that really matters."

"Well, I don't care if you fuck both genders. You're still cool in my book, Piers."

"Thank you so much. That warms my heart," Piers replied sarcastically.

"Screw you, Nivans...," Jake said, throwing one of the bed pillows at him.

They settled into the night, both doing their own thing. Jake flipped through the 2000 channels too fast to really be looking for anything good to watch, while Piers checked his Facebook and Gmail. Piers was about to call it quits when he heard sounds he knew well: moaning and chicks screaming for more pleasure. He turned from his computer. "Are you fucking kidding me?"

Jake had his pants down as he stroked his length in a fast motion, out in the open, grunting shamelessly like Piers wasn't in the room. "Muller, what the fuck!?"

"Dude, chill out... Ah, fuck. It isn't like you haven't seen my dick before, and you won't let me live down the one time we gave each other handjobs. So, either turn the fuck around or join the fun."

"Un-fucking-believable," Piers breathed, turning back to his laptop. "If you get jizz on my sheets, you're sleeping on the fucking couch."

"Fine." He tucked himself away. "I'll finish in the shower," he said, grabbing a pair of Piers' sweats and heading out of the door.

"It should have started there, and don't take all day; I still need to shower, asshole!"

Piers could hear a mocking evil laugh out in the hall. _Some people_...

...

** -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

"Claire, get up! We're here." They had been driving for hours on end and finally made it back home to Shadow Creek. Early morning was still dark since the sun wouldn't be up for another three hours; every house was sleeping the night away.

"God, Chris. Did you have to shake me so hard!?" She slapped him, still sitting in the passenger sit of the U-Haul.

"Come on. We have work to do, Claire bear," he said, jumping out of the U-Haul. Chris was still a little excited that he could give his  
sister a place to stay longer than five months so she could finish her last year with real friends. Being a P.I. paid well, but it meant a lot moving around, so he had had to learn how to home-school. Claire had never complained or whined, but he could tell she missed making friends and talking to someone other than just her brother. "Hurry up." He could hear her groan as she got out of the moving truck.

"Chris... I'll make you a deal."

"I'm listening."

"Tomorrow, Sherry and some of her friends are coming over. If you let me go to bed now, I'll get them to help." She gave him the best puppy dog eyes she could muster. "Less work, faster progress," she added.

"Fine." He grinned. She mumbled something that sounded a lot like 'thank, God' when she used the key to open the door. He looked around at his new/old home. "It's good to be back home."

** -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

"Dude, hurry up and get dressed. Sherry is going to flip a lid if we keep her waiting." Sherry had texted him to meet her and the girls at the house across from hers in five.

"Relax, Nivans. It's only a five-minute walk," Jake snorted, missing the issue.

"Yea... and we were supposed to be there, like, ten minutes ago."

"Fine, fine." He threw Piers' sweats off... and he was free-balling under those sweats.

"Jake... you have no shame, do you?" Piers said, shaking his head while looking back at his door mirror to adjust his black polo that matched his white cargo shorts and black converse.

"What do I have to be ashamed of? Plus, we share the same locker room at school... Hey, let me borrow some clothes. Mine aren't as kick-ass as yours."

"Whatever, just hurry up."

...

"Sorry we're late," he greeted Ashley and Rebecca, standing in the driveway at the back end of an open U-Haul.

"Don't apologize because you won't be happy about what Sherry has planned for you two." Ashley grinned playfully. "She went inside with Claire and her brother."

"Man, he is so freaking hot!" Rebecca fanned herself dramatically. "All muscle with a side of smiles."

"It's 'fucking hot,' Becky. Don't be such a pris about swearing," Jake mocked.

"Can't all be brutes like you, can we?" she retorted.

"Never know until you try, babe." He winked, and she made a gagging sound.

"There you two are! What the hell were you two doing sucking each other's dicks? No, never mind; don't answer that." Everyone cracked up and Piers heard another high song-like voice laughing. The girl, he assumed, was Claire. His first impression of her was she was your average 9.5 hot chick. Light brown hair, blue eyes, though all of his friends but him, Sheva, and Finn had blue eyes. Her hooters were the biggest out of the four girls (but only a little bit bigger than Ashley's).

So, Jake hadn't been lying when he had said she was something. "The bald-looking one is my man, and the hot one is my BMFF."

"What the fuck! I'm not bald, and how come he's the hot one!"

"Well, he is," the three girls said in unison, making everyone crack up... Well, not Jake, of course.

"Claire Redfield." She waved her hand shortly. Piers had to say she seemed pretty cool. "Piers and Jake, right?" They nodded, and Jake grinned cockily.

"You could call me Mr. Awesome, too, babe; a lot of people call me that." Jake winked, and she gave him an 'oh, God' look that was half amused, half eww.

"Muller... no one calls you that, and no one ever will." Piers rolled his eyes; Jake could be so full of himself when he wanted to.

"Well, they should!"

"I think I'll stick with Jake, if you don't mind... but thanks, though." She mirrored his wink.

Piers laughed. "Yea, you're going to fit in just fine."

"Yea, anyone who could shut up Jake up is good in my book," Rebecca said happily.

"Man, you guys make a guy feel loved..." They laughed at his mocking pout.

"Don't worry; we still love you deep down," Sherry said, walking up to him to wrap her arms around his neck to kiss him, and he returned it all too eagerly.

"Well, looks like you got some interesting friends, Claire bear." Piers turned to the deep voice that sounded like it could get anyone to do anything if it was firm enough. He turned, seeing a big man in a tight-fitting wifebeater soaked in sweat. Rebecca hadn't been kidding when she had said he was hot: the way his jeans hugged his ass just right made it look way too squeezable. His face was way too God-like for him to be human, with well-placed facial hair, but nothing compared to the deep blue eyes he had that were darker than Claire's. "So, these two fellows are the ones who volunteered to help me?"

Before Jake could reply with a flat 'hell, no,' Piers had an unreasonable feeling to want to please this man. "Yep... So, what are we doing?" He ignored the 'what the fuck, dude?' look Jake was throwing him.

"Well, you two could help me with all the heavy things, and I'll get the rest."

"We can help with the small stuff, too." Jake threw a 'dude, shut up!' look this time.

"You sure? I mean, I got most of it, but I want to get the huge stuff like my desk inside."

"No problem. Just lead the way."

"Okay, guys, let's get to work. I didn't get your names." He smiled, and Piers couldn't help but smile at this wide man. The three girls shared a questioning eyebrow.

"That's Jake. I'm Piers Nivans," Piers said proudly.

"Chris Redfield... Nice to meet you, Piers Nivans," Chris said, giving him a smile that would knock anyone out before he turned and waved for them to follow.

"Fuck me...," Jake groaned and followed Piers' example.

...

"Ouch, fuck, Nivans! Watch my foot!" Jake complained when the deep freezer hit his foot.

"Sorry." Piers got caught up looking around the house. It was big for a one-story house with three bedrooms and two bathrooms. The garage door was directly to the right when you entered the house, while to the left was the dining room that was connected to the kitchen and living area. The ceiling was high... A little too high. It seemed a little uncalled-for, if he was asked. He had always seen this house but never been inside it before. Most people who rented it out were away or loners. Sherry had told him who owned the house, but she never told him why they had left it in the first place.

They moved the deep freezer into the corner of the garage. "Finally done!" Jake walked back into the house, sitting on one of the chairs at the dinner table, putting his head down.

Piers patted his back. "Would you like a cookie for today's work?"

"Fuck. You. Man."

"Hmm, kinky."

"Not even close to how kinky I could get."

Piers couldn't see it, but he knew Jake too well to not hear the grin in his voice.

"You guys finished?" Chris asked, coming out from the hallway where all the rooms and one guest bathroom were.

"Yes, sir."

"Sir?" Chris said, half-shocked. "Hey, I may not look it, but I'm only 28, so none of that 'sir' shit around here."

"Fine." Piers grinned. "Are the girls still finishing Claire's room?"

"Yea."

Jake jumped from his chair. "Let's go say hi, Piers."

"Nah, you do that. I think I'm going to head home soon. All this sweat is starting to make my skin feel funny."

"Fine." He squeezed past Chris to the first door in the hall.

"Well, I guess I'll be going..."

"Need some company?"

"Huh?" Piers wasn't sure how he should take that. "Oh, well, it's not that far; just a couple of blocks down."

"Don't worry about it; I could use the fresh air. I haven't been back here in years, so a little walk will do me some good."

"You sure?"

"Yea. Humor me, kid."

Piers frowned, dropping his eyebrows. "I may not look it, but I'm actually 17, so none of that 'kid' crap."

Chris crackled up with a roll of laughter that ended with _ha ha has_ that matched the sound of _ho ho ho_. "I like you; you got flare." He patted his shoulder when he walked past him. "Let's march, then."

...

The walk was silent as they passed the fifth house till Chris decided to break the silence. "So, you're 17, huh?" Piers hummed a mhm. "So you're a junior?"

"Senior," he corrected.

"Cool. You got to be going crazy about making it into the big world, huh?" He pushed his hands in his jeans.

"I don't know... I mean, I'm glad I'll be able to start college and all, but I think I'm going to miss my friends here the most. It's hard finding friends who are cool with who you are and really care about you." Piers looked to the sky, smiling at how true all his words sounded to him.

"What exactly are you, an extra-terrestrial or something?"

"No, but I think that's how my father sees it." He laughed darkly. "I think he would prefer that than me being bisexual."

"Oh," was all he said, and he was afraid Chris was another one of those homophobic pricks, but he stayed quiet until Piers stopped in front his own house.

"Well, this is my house... Later."

He turned to walk up his walkway when a large hand grabbed and turned him back. "Piers, can I give you a little advice?" He nodded, still too shocked. "Live your life the way you want to. Never be afraid to do what you feel is right, and if you lose a loved one on the way because they don't like the new you, then they never loved you; they only loved the person they wanted you to be." Piers was lost for words, staring at the deep blue eyes lit in the sunset light. He smiled and patted his shoulder, walking back the way he had come. "You take care, Piers."

He watched the blue-eyed man walk until he disappeared down the street. Finally finding the power to walk into his house, leaning his back against the door and stroking his left wrist where the hand had grabbed him, Piers decided he did like Chris... but only a little, but how bad could a small crush be, right? He was just Claire's brother he wouldn't see that much, anyway...

* * *

**A/N**: Jeez, finally! I think this is the longest single chapter I have EVER written, but it was so fucking worth it!

Tell me how I did on my first AU story and chaptered piece. Love you guys, but I'm tired. Bye!


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N**: I'm going to update two chapters to each story at a time here and on Last Chance. So show some support and love to the first long high school AU for Nivansfield. PS. I just notice I kept saying Rebecca was a blonde she isn't… she's a brunette or something like that.

* * *

**I may be young, but I'm ready**

**To give you all my love**

**I told my girls you can get it**

**Don't slow it down, just let it go**

**We Like to Party by Beyoncé **

"Piers…Piers wake up!" Sherry shouted, "If you sleep all day how are we supposed to get the drinks!"

"Get out" he didn't get the best night of sleep because of this weird dream where he was restlessly looking for thing or someone in the middle of a dead empty city.

"No" she said simply.

"Yea Piers come on Sheva is going to be home in like 20 minutes and we haven't set anything up yet." Ashley groaned, "How embarrassing would it be when people showed up and the food and drinks aren't even there yet."

"I'm too tired to care." Piers buried into his cover to hide from the 3 girls.

"This is a waste of time…just call Jake up." Rebecca said, "he'll get him up."

"Any other day that would work but not today." He yawned slipping a little bit back into slumber. He could hear the three girls retreat out of his room. He was finally slipping back into until he felt a heavy weight press into his back pinning him to the mattress. Before he could react to what was happening his sheets were on the carpet floor with his pillow, his hands pinned to the small of his back.

Jake was sitting on his back, one hand holding Piers' together like cuffs. Since he had his bed to himself the only thing he had on were boxer briefs. "Ouch bitch! Let me fucking go!"

"Dude get up!" He jumped to add pressure to his weight making Piers yelped at the disappearing and reappearing of pressure on his abdomen.

"Ahh fuck!"

"Hey be gentle with him Jake we still need him in walking condition for tonight." Rebecca chimed, he didn't notice the girls were back in the room.

"Nah I think Nivans likes it rough." Using his free hand he slapped Piers ass so hard it echoed of the walls, making him yell obscenities as he screamed.

"Muller you're fucking dead when I get my hands on you!" struggling to get from under him but it was useless. He and Jake might be the same size but Jake strength was unreasonable for someone their size.

"Is that a promise?"

"I think he gets it Jake." Sherry said, "Looks like you're up now so that's good."

"I hate you all…" Piers growled

"We love you too honey."

"Guys! We really should be getting started. I heard the Ashfords decided to throw a party a day after ours. We can't have them out do us now can we?" Ashley whined

Piers stop struggling when he heard the names of their group's mortal enemy, at some point those twins has took part in planning to humiliating them with their flunkies Krauser the caveman, and Ramon the midget. "Is that what this is about?"

"Wasn't at first," Rebecca said. "Then I got a text from Finn that they heard about the party today and if it wasn't for the fact that they only found out 2 hours ago they would have done one today too."

"Piers and you know we can't let those fuckers out shine us! You, me, Finn, and Steve have to act as bouncers incase those two try something funny. I'm itching for another round at Krauser." Jake growl

"Fine…but could you get off me! You aren't the lightest guy in the world you know." Jake laughed getting back on the floor. "So…who's going to be there?" he asked sitting up.

Ashley opened her phone to check the reply to here party notifications. "I know Finn is coming, not sure about Steve. He said he'd try to get out when his dad passes out. Tyra, Leo, Kim, Sarah…"

"What? You invite creepy Sarah?" Piers complained

"Well it was that or have her blame you for all of us avoiding her… you remember how that went."

"Yeah" He said frowning, "She needs some professional help."

"Yeah well… anyway most of the seniors and juniors are coming. We need to pick Finn and Sheva up then head to Wal-Mart for some snacks. We split up…boys do whatever it is you do to get beers and Jell-O shots. Girls are getting the food, so Piers you're the only boy with a car so you're carpooling your little thugs."

"Thugs? If only," Jake said swiping off his shoulder.

"We meet up at the house at 5 k?"

"Yes mother Ashley…is that all?" Jake asked in a sweet voice.

"Nope we should get going before Sheva starts ringing us…have fun boys."

Sherry kissed Jake before she filed out the door behind the other 2 girls. "Well we better get started."

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

"So what are you doing today?" Claire asked as she finished her pop-tart.

"I'm going to up to Taylor to finish your paperwork so you can start school next week, then going out for some drinks with some old friends."

"Should I be worried?" Claire teased

"Only if I don't show up in a few days then you can panic." He ruffled her hair walking out the kitchen.

"I'm not a dog… don't do that…" he laughed at his frowning sister.

"So what are you doing today?"

"Party at Sherry's and that's about it."

"Now should I be worried?" he mirrored

"Maybe"

"Is there going to be drinking?"

"Yep" she answered truthfully, "Not that I'll be drinking."

"Is Piers going to be there?" he didn't know why he picked his name out of all her new friends.

"Yeah…why?" she asked slowly

"I think I scared him yesterday when I walked him home." He snorted, "The guy looked at me like I was the ghost of the future."

"Oh really? How did you scare him?"

"Well" he was sure if it was some secret Piers was keeping and if he was he didn't know if he told Claire or intended to, but Piers told him and he was nobody. "You know 'about' him right?" Even if she didn't know she would hear the quotes in his words.

"Know about him? Oh…that he's bisexual?" Good she knew so he wasn't doing something wrong.

"Yea…"

"Don't tell me you hit on him Chris."

"No! God no, I'm no pedophile. I give him some advice that's all…he said he's having some family issues. He reminds me of myself when I was his age."

"Yeah…only difference is your gay… butch but still gay." He laughed, "He's nice though… I would figure he'd be some kind of guy who thought he was better then everyone the way people praise him, I'm surprised he's never been in a long time relationship." She mused

"You were thinking about giving it a go?"

"Heavens no…if it didn't work out it would be weird because we hang around the same people every day."

"Makes sense I guess."

"It does" she said matter-of-factly.

"What time is that party again?"

"Not for another two hours…but Sherry's is coming to get me so we can shop for some food for the party."

"Oh…" he paused remembering he forgot to shop for Claire's stuff. "That remind me here take this," he handed her is credit card. "Since you're going out there buy some school supply while you're at it. I have to go or the main office will close, you know the deal…try not to be out all night okay?"

"Aye captain" she saluted halfheartedly, he laughs kissing his sister on the forehead before heading to the garage for his yellow hummer.

…

Chris opened a door labeled principal office, to see a woman dress in a tight white skirt and white sweater, brown hair to her shoulders staring at him with happy eyes. "Chris…"

"Jill…" she got up from her desk to hug her old college friend.

"It's good to see you. I'm glad you decided to take me up on my offer." She sang happily

"I'm just glad you offered it. It's nice knowing I don't have to rent out our house anymore just to get some extra cash."

She laughed, "Could have been all that bad. You got to go to China for one. I hear the summers there are beautiful."

"They are…but it's also hot as hell out there. I felt like I was going to melt into the asphalt." They chuckled together. "Man, who would have thought you'd be working at my old high school."

"I didn't plan it if that's what you're thinking. The last principle was retiring and the last thing I knew I was a teacher at O'Donnell middle school, being asked to watch over three thousand kids as principle."

"Wow"

"Yea I know it's a small word, speaking of which one of your former school mates works here too."

"Really…who?" He hadn't been keeping up with his high school friends after the 'sudden move'.

"Mr. Kennedy he works as the co-coach for the P.E. class we have."

"Little Leon works here!? Wow last time I seen him he was a freshman, but the guy was one hell of a baseball player."

"Yeah but you'll get to see them when the school year starts but for now lets get that forms turned in shall we?

"Sure thing."

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

"Finn hurry up dude!" Piers called from his blue Lexus he got last year.

"Sorry I'm coming." He ran so fast down his apartment stairs his beanie fell over his head.

"Sup' rookie," Piers said when he was seat in the back.

He blushed slightly, "Hey"

"Come on ladies we don't have all day drive."

"Sorry"

"Don't worry about him he's just got his briefs in a bunch about beating the twins at throwing the best party." Piers said looking into the rearview mirror at him blushing and nodding before pulling out of the parking lot.

"We're going to see T-Bo right?" he asked fixing his beanie.

"Isn't that where he always goes?" Jake said cynically.

"Yea… but the guy kind of scares me." He admitted

"You're scared of T? You shouldn't be… the only crime he ever done is…well selling me booze." Piers grin into the rearview mirror.

Jake looked too looking at Finn, "Dude its summer, why the hell are you wearing a beanie?"

"I ahh… well, I don't know." Looking down into his lap, the guy was just sly at heart.

"Ouch!" Jake rubbed his left arm where Piers elbowed him.

"Leave the guy alone Muller, if that's his style then let him wear it. No one talks about your dumb obsession with military boots."

"That's because I'm hot in them…but I'm even more smoking with them off."

"Do you ever take you head out of your ass? I'm sure at some point you have to come out for air." Finn giggled in the backseat.

"Nah it's good for now but I'll let you know when it does."

"Asshole"

…

"Yo T-Bo!" Piers yelled at the young ebony colored man covered in tattoos with a large frame.

"Well if it isn't school boy Nivans and his sidekicks."

"Hey man fuck you, Jake Muller is no one's sidekick." He growled

"Anyone who speaks in 3rd person sounds like a sidekick to me."

Piers spoke before Jake could put up a fight chance "We need some 'supplies' for tonight."

"What you need my main man."

"Just some wine coolers and some cases of beers, meet you around back?"

"Yea have the cash ready." He disappeared into the store.

"Who would have thought having a friend who works at a HEB could get you good booze…how did you meet him anyway?" Finn asked looking at Piers while they walked to the car.

"When I was a sophomore, we had spanish class together. We hit it off and we kept in touch when he finished his senior year." Finn nodded, anything about Piers was fascinating to him. "You guys walk around I'll come around with the car."

"Okay" Finn walked off while Jake followed silently, Piers knew something must have been bothering him. Jake was never one to get lost in silence but he'd have to address that later. He pulled the car around seeing the 3 boys waiting for him.

"How much," Piers asked getting out and opening the trunk.

"For you 70, I'm feeling generous today."

"Lucky me then," handing him the cash while Jake and Finn throw the goods in the trunk

"Take care school boy."

"You to Bo, and stop selling booze to minors!" he grinned getting into the car.

"I have to make a living somehow right?" with that he ran back into the store.

…

The drive to Sherry's house Jake was quiet the whole drive Piers could see something really was bothering his friend but he knew Jake wouldn't talk about it with Finn in the car to so he ignored it making idle chit chat with Finn. Finally pulling up to the Sherry's house they stepped out, "Jake come talk to me for a sec…Finn go ahead and start bringing the stuff inside."

"Roger"

"Walk with me Muller." He nodded following short walking down the sidewalk until Piers stopped walking. "What's up dude?"

"Nothing really just thinking," Jake was trying to be nonchalant about it but Piers could see right through it.

"Bullshit, if you were thinking you would have said it out loud. You do this every time something is bothering you… it's not about what Bo said right? Cause you kn-"

"That's not it at… like I give two shits what he thinks." He scratched the back of his head; Jake wasn't one to keen expressing his feelings a trait Piers hated but respected. "It's just… this year really is the last one."

"Yea I can't believe it, but I thought you were excited about that?" Piers asked true concern on his face, which made Jake more comfortable to know Piers was asking because he cared and not because he was curious.

"I was but I was so excited thinking once we finish school we would all get to hang out when we wanted…but I forgot all of you guys are most likely to get into fancy smart schools after we graduate. While I'm left behind working as a manager at Cajun Spot after Dee retires." Jake looked at Piers with sudden sad eyes, this is the most vulnerable he'd ever seen Jake.

"So… you're bummed out because you think we're all going to leave and forget about you?" Jake silence made it clear that's exactly how he felt; Piers place his arm over his shoulder. "Look… if I was to be truthful I kind of been feeling that way too. Leaving my friends behind so we could go separate ways and try to do something with our lives, we haven't talked about what we are going to do when the day comes."

"I'm being a total bitch over nothing right?"

"Nah… I don't want to start over either. I'm happy where I am at the moment, and if it makes you feel better I was thinking of going to college wherever you and Sherry settle at. Better yet, why don't you look for a college and I'll try my best to meet you deal?"

"I can't ask that of you… you'll end up in a rusty committee college."

"Don't cut yourself short Jake, what happened to mister awesome?" He grins bumping his head against Jakes', "Look even if that was the case… I really don't care about where I get my PHD. So long as I get to help save lives in the end I don't care where I go to school."

"Dude… If I wasn't so into Sherry I'd kiss you." He elbowed Piers breaking them apart laughing.

"Then I'd have to uppercut you" laughing they turn back to the house. Finn was watch with a pouty face on. "What's up Finn?"

"Nothing Sherry said hurry up and come inside." Finn voice was a little distasteful walking back into the back house.

"What's his issue?" Jake just laughed at Piers confused expression while he followed after Finn inside.

…

"YEAH bitches!" Jake was yelling and everyone howls, bodies swaying and bouncing to one of Piers favorite songs _Self vs. Self _by _Pendulum _he was dancing with Claire and he had to say the girl could dance. Ashley, Sheva, Rebecca were talking with Finn and Steve on the U shaped couch. Jake and Sherry… well they were acting like fools standing on the pool table, the house was so dark only the electric rotating rainbow globes in each corner gave light.

"God I love this song!" Claire yelled over the music, "If you listen pass the screaming the words are pretty meaningful!"

"I know! This happens… to be one my favorite bandsss" Yea he had a few drinks… not enough though. Jake howled again and everyone followed.

"Jake's the life of the party it seems!"

"Yea, that hap..penss from time to time." He chuckled swaying with Claire's body. "You know you're kind of hot!"

"I've been told that once or twice!" She teased grabbing one of his hands and wrapping it around her waist turning around.

"Yea… it must run in the family!"

"Are you saying everyone in my family is hot or just me and Chris!"

"You and Chris," he didn't mean to say that but the beers aren't doing him any good, but she didn't seem disgusted she just laughed at him.

"Chris asked about you!" She said suddenly

He felt like his heart was beating so fast he'd keel over any second, but he composed himself thinking about how irrational he was being. "Really…why!?"

"He was thinking he scared you last night when he walked you home…were you?"

"S'not really… just a little caught off guard! I didn't know you brother was so deep!" Piers realized he sound a little too impressed.

She snorted, "He was saying from experience. You remind him of himself that's all!"

Chris was like him? "Chris is bisexual?"

"No…he's gay, but isn't border line the same?"

"I guess it is." To be honest Piers like sleeping with men more than women, he like the sex with women but it was something about taking another man was intoxicating…not to mention how tight they felt around his penis.

The tune changed into _Careful_ by _Paramore,_ Sherry and Jake appeared both wearing goofy smiles. "We got Jell-O shots come on we're going to play some games."

They join the couch with their friends, shots place all over the table ready to be gulped. "Piers you look like you're having fun!" Sheva said as they joined them

"Well I am aren't you?"

"Touché my friend!"

Finn frown at Piers sitting in between Claire and Steve, Claire had her hand on his lap. Jake noticed Finn staring her down and he got the best idea. "Piers!"

"Sup bro?"

"I wanted your help with little Finn. He hasn't had a single drink today and he refuses to take my advice and loosen up."

"Nah Finn is cool, but how I'm I going to help?" The gang stopped talking to look between the three boys.

"Finn if you can drink 10 shots without puking you can make out with Piers for three whole minutes no less no more!" Everyone howled and laughed and Finn looked at Piers half shock and flustered.

"I'm in!" Piers said giving Finn the okay if he wanted to, he knew Finn had a thing for him but he wanted to stay friends with Finn because the guy was way too sweet for his own good.

"Go for it!" Ashley cheered

"If you can that is," Steve added.

Finn stared the shots down working up the courage; he picked one up throwing it straight passed his lips. He puckered up at the strange taste. "It doesn't taste like there's any alcohol in it."

"There is sweetie trust me." Rebecca gave him the thumps up to keep going.

Everyone even the partygoers were cheer Finn on, he slowed down on his 6th shot but quickly recovered downing 3 more. "Last one rookie and he's all yours," Jake was taunting the poor guy.

"I don't think I can."

"Awe Finn you can do it! You didn't get this far just not get your prize!" Claire words most have done it because he downed the last one with a loud groan and shudder. Every howled over the song Love like Woe calling Finn.

He got up from spot so fast his beanie came off; Jake had his timer ready, Rebecca and Ashley recording on their phone while everyone was giggling. Drunken Finn was a lot less shy because even Piers was shock when he half straddled him while he was still sitting.

He froze when his face was inches from Piers, he could smell the different favors coming from his mouth. "What are you waiting for Macaulay?" with that he closes the space pressing hard on his lips. Finn swiped his tongue alone Piers bottom pout size lip, asking for his tongue. Everyone cheer when Piers tongue entered his mouth, he could taste almost every favor (cherry was often there the most). Finn hands found the back of Piers hands grabbing locks of hair, while Piers left is arms spread across the top of the couch. Finn was going to town biting and sucking on Piers' bottom lip until Jake's phone went off he whine backing off quickly to find is original seat.

"Tight!" Jake howled, "God Finn you sure did take advantage of every second, and here I thought you'd chicken out or barf but damn!" everyone was laughing and patting Finn's shoulder, god only knows how long he wanted to do that!

"Sorry Piers," he said close his eyes and rest his head back.

"For what? I said I was in so keep you apologies." He licked is surely puffy and swollen lips tasting this kiss. He wasn't going to lie the rookie could kiss and then some. He heard him hum by the looks it looked like he fell asleep.

…

Almost everyone was gone except the friends…one passed out. Maybe Jake's challenge take more than a lot out of the rookie. Piers took the liberty of trying to clean up some with the help of Claire, Steve, Ashley, and Sheva since Jake and Sherry went upstairs. Mind they weren't being as quiet as they should be giving not everyone has left and the music was off sadly. The cops would be called if loud music was played at 2 am in the morning.

Rebecca was too busy watching Finn to make sure he doesn't spew on the clean floor and looking over twitter to see what people said about the party. Claire and Steve were in deep conversation but Piers was too drunk to eavesdrop. Piers looked at his phone seeing it was 2:34 in the morning.

"Crap"

"What's wrong?" Ashley asked coming out of the kitchen.

"I can't go home like this. If my mom is up watching and finds out I've been drinking she's going to get my car booted."

"Ouch… I would offer my place but Becky's sleeping over plus I have to drive Sheva home because she decided to drink today…"

"It was worth it!" she said picking the globes up."

"You know how my dad is dude…but I wish I could help." Steve's place was the last place he wanted to go anyway but he would say it out loud to him.

"You could sleep on my couch…Chris wouldn't mind. I'll just let you use some of my blankets." Claire offered, thank god she lived right next door not that she was drunk anyway. Her life rule is 'one and done'.

"Thanks Claire… you're a…a- you're a life saver."

"No problem…just don't barf on the carpet because you'll be cleaning it up." she grinned but he had a feel that really would be the case.

…

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Chris had gone out for a few drinks of his own but not to many or he wouldn't be able to drive, Jill kept him out longer then he would have like. He looked across the street at the Birkin's home to see it was dark inside ever window, so Claire must be home. He entered his home flipping on the light and kicking off his boots, he heard a moan come from the couch.

He went over seeing a giant blob on his couch rising up and down slowly, he assume Claire was to tired so she curled up on the couch. He turned the ceil fan light on with the string, and then kneel down by her head. He moved the cover over her head to see hazel eyes at him, expecting his sister he was all in this person personal space but he didn't move. They just kept staring, until the hazel eyed boy huffs out a breathe and Chris could smell the drinks.

Chris backs up a little still on his knee to see the model face friend of his sisters Piers. He couldn't deny there was something about this kid but he couldn't put a finger on it. "Piers…what are you doing here?"

The boy sat up yawning, "Your sister said you would mind if I slept here until I sober up…" Chris smiled shaking his head and sat next to the boy, leaving a respectable amount of space. "I better go I sho-"

Chris grabbed his hand as he got up and he noticed how soft and warm they were in his, when he pulled the boy back down to fast Piers face smacked against his chest. He pulled back slowly sitting back in his spot red patches on his face from blushing. "Sorry I didn't mean to pull you so hard."

"It's okay…" he said still blushing and looking down into his lap. Chris took in the expression was '_was he nervous?_'

"It's dark out and your still a little tipsy for walking, stay here I'll be back."

Chris got up back he could feel those green orbs staring at every movement. He went into the bathroom grabbing some Advil pills then moving to the kitchen for a glass to fill with watch. He gave the pills and water to Piers who took it with a sly smile of gratitude, "That should help you sleep."

"Good I have work tomorrow…will today now. It's hard working with a hangover…"

"Tell me about it…" Chris could help it but Piers always had him grinning like an idiot.

"Thanks" he said putting the glass down.

"You're welcome," he patted his thigh. Piers looked him in the eyes again and Chris almost caught himself leaning toward the teenager. '_What the hell Chris get a hold of yourself!_'

"Goodnight Chris"

Chris got up so Piers could lay back down, switching the light back off.

"Goodnight Piers"

* * *

**A/N**: Not much to say about this…I ended up making it way longer then I planned, and OMG did you see Finn get his lip on!? I didn't plan that but it went well anyway! Now I'll be updating two chapters for Last Chance.

Show me some love people I work hard for you guys D:


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N**: Yeah first day of school! Well after a little time forward after his work…but still school days! Let's get to the plot shall we? (I chose to make Dee-Ay real name Daniel the kids call him Dee or Dee-Ay though)

* * *

**I had it all**

**But, not what I wanted**

**'cause hope for me was a place uncharted and overgrown**

**Careful by Paramore**

"Drinks tonight ladies Chris' treat," the lean dirty-blonde said with his arm around his newly wed wife.

"No way Kennedy, I'm not made of money."

"Don't mind him; he always seems to be short on something these days." Ada 'Kennedy' smirks lovingly at her husband.

"Ouch, you're always a tease love."

"You always loved a girl who played hard to get." She winked

"If were drinking then lets go! I love Cajun Spot they have the best food, plus I haven't been here in a long time." Jill was nearly vibrating with anticipation, as they walked through the double doors. The restaurant reminded Chris of a Cheesecake Bistro he once took Claire to when they stayed in New Orleans for a month.

They took a seat at a booth Leon by the window across from Jill while Ada faced Chris, "Man they should have built this place when I use to live here. This could have been one of my spots." Chris mused looking around.

"I know the owner of this place he's really sweet…cute too." Jill smirked

"How often do you come here?" Chris questioned

"I only came twice with Helena and her sister but, that was 3 years ago."

"You're sleeping with the owner?" Leon said getting a nice kick from his wife under the table.

She laughed, "I wish then maybe I wouldn't be single, besides his son goes to my school. That would be complicated and a little awkward for us both."

"How come I didn't know this?"

"Don't know…he's on your football team I don't see why not."

"Oh really is it Frank? He never comes to practice on Wednesdays." He snorted

"No its Muller… Daniel is his step-father."

"Jake Muller," he asked she nodded. "The kid's one of my best players."

"You would think he was shy since he doesn't talk about his past but him and Jack end up in my office at less twice a month. They don't make this job easy."

"That's why I don't work with older kids…I don't envy you." Ada smiled

"Jake isn't that bad he just wants to protect his friends but he shouldn't let Jack get to him when he talks about Piers." Chris tries to drown his irrational interest when the teen name is mentioned.

Leon rolls his eyes leaning against the window, "Yea those two are like two odd pees in a pod…I'm hungry lets get a waitress over here or something."

"Yea I'm starving," Chris patted his belly.

"Oh there's Daniel," as if he sensed everyone at Jill's table looking at him he turned meeting Jill gaze. She waved him over, he was had a Cajun Spot shirt and plain jeans on.

"Principle Valentine," he greeted her with a warm smile.

"Just Jill is fine," she returned the smile. "Nice to see you're still doing well here."

"Thanks, I'd like to say it's all because people love my smile but I'd be lying." He smirked, "Let me get my best waiter for you guys he seems to always get me more permanent customers."

"Thanks" she said and he walked into the employee only room.

"He was totally flirting with you." Ada smiled knowingly making Jill look away laughing.

"I don't care, if she can get us free drinks I say flirt back with him." Leon said

"Leon…you know you're more than welcomed do it." Ada said without looking at him, making them all laugh. They were so busy with their little conversation they didn't notice Dee was back until he was in front there table with another person.

"Here he is," Chris looked up from their table to see the Piers who was sleeping on his couch just a few days ago, He was wearing the same attire as his boss but the shirt looked like an exacted fit on Piers' lean muscle build. Chris thought he could see why people permanently came here just to see that body in uniform. '_Chris what the fuck is wrong with you he's a kid!?_' mentally slapping himself.

"Coach Kennedy, Ms. Valentine?" He looked at each face looking at Chris twice, while Chris tried to make his mind shut up about liking how he looked at him twice and the longer then the others.

"Piers you take care of this, they need me in the back." Piers nodded at his retreating boss, looking back to his teachers.

"So what are you guys doing here…may I ask." Piers handed the menus out that he was holding, his eyes dart at Chris and he noticed he was staring. He recovered giving Piers a weak smile hoping he didn't noticed he was rudely staring, he smiled back lightly.

"We missed you man." Leon throw his arms open in a mock hug, Piers rolled his eyes.

"Just taking my friend out for good food and drinks sweetie," Jill answered sincerely. He looked but at Chris questionably, "Chris this is…"

"I know him" they said in unison making eye contact shortly before Jill recovered.

"Really?" Jill looked to Chris.

"He's friends with my sister…at less now he is right?" Chris turned to Piers who hadn't taken his eyes off him.

"Yea she's real cool." He scratched the back of his head chuckling shortly.

"Watch out Chris…Piers doesn't look it but he's one of those heart-breakers with the ladies." Leon grinned at Piers who shamelessly added, "And guys." Leon laughed so hard he almost slipped leaning on the wall.

"I see why," Ada smiled at Piers.

"I don't think I have to worry about Claire too much, she's a big girl." Chris smiled at Piers who looked away flushing a little.

"Come on guys, I'm sure Piers has other orders to take so stop wasting his time." Jill moved her attention to her menu, everyone following after but Chris anyway.

Piers returned his gaze with one of confusion biting his lip softly Chris eyes dart to the movement watch his pumped lips any female model would die for. Perfectly shaped with no need for those dumb tricks those girls used with a lot of money and cheap needles. He shook his head freeing himself from the teen picking up his menu, "I'll be back in 5 to see if you ladies and gents are ready." Chris listened to his feet retreat.

Now he's thinking 'What the fuck was that? The kids good looking but get a hold of yourself…your acting like a silly teenager.' He was to lost in his inner argument and scolding to noticed they grouped returned to lazy conversation while he stared blankly at his menu not really seeing it. He finally came up with a reason for his irrationally draw to the teen, Piers truly did remind him of himself or at less that's what he was okay with thinking.

"You guys ready to order?" purposely looking anywhere but Chris. They ladies orders the shrimp pasta, Leon asked for the bacon cheeseburger while his Ada gave him a look to shame him into eat something healthier. "What about you mister Redfield?" he said still looking at his notepad. Even if he would be hearing that a lot when school started he really didn't want Piers addressing him like that.

"Mister? Well kid-"

Piers eyes turn onto him glaring but he couldn't keep the small smile off his face, "Chris…"

He suppressed the urge to shudder watching Piers' lips form his name slowly like he testing how it sound coming out of his own mouth. "That's better Piers."

Piers shook his head smiling, "Are you going to tell me your order or do I have to order for you?"

Chris grinned, "I hadn't had a good look at the menu so surprised me?"

"Fine," he stuck the pen behind his ear. "One steak and baked potato coming up, while that's waiting what drinks could I bring?" smiling at the adults.

...

Piers come with the drinks beers for the fellas, margaritas for the ladies. "I'll be back with your food shortly." He left while Jill and Leon looked at Chris.

"'What?" he asked confused

"What was that about?" Jill prodded

"I don't understand?"

"Something happened between you two?"

"No!" Chris protest quickly. "He stayed at my house few days ago when they had a party."

"Why? If I'm correct the Nivans doesn't live that far from your home."

"Drunks teens you know how they are," he shrugged looking at the menu for something to distract him. "Claire told him he could sleepover until his hangover has clear so he wouldn't be in trouble. I was cool about it so I guess we are on okay terms, that's all."

"First name basis, Chris I swear sometime I think you're younger than me some of the time." They slipped into easy chit chat, Chris noticed sometimes he felt like someone was eyeing him but when he looked up the feeling disappeared.

Piers' returned with the food on a carrier, Chris could see his steak and it was huge just like a notebook compared to the potato. The smell was so divine he could feel his stomach growling at the thought of it being consumed soon. "Complements from Chief Jake Muller," Piers smirked after placing everyone food in front of the adults.

Jill and Leon stops to look at Piers in horror, Piers laughs walking back into the back. "Shit I really wanted to eat this." Leon looked at his food discontent.

Chris already took a bite of his steak Jill and Leon watched cautiously while Ada rolled her eyes. Chris noticed they were staring and swallowed his bite. "He's still alive…do you feel weird?" Jill eyed her own pasta

"Didn't know Muller could cook" Chris mentally noted he had to take Claire here one day.

"Good so it's safe to eat!" Jill took her fork moaning around her fork. Chris was about to ask what they were going on about but Ada shook her head before starting on her own food.

Dinner was soothing, Chris forgot what it was like to just enjoy others company, Leon made snarky jokes while Jill laughed at Ada who would give him a taste of his own medicine. Chris could feel eyes on him again looking up from his table; he could see hazel eyes piercing him like they were trying to see into his soul. Those eyes held him; those eyes looked like they had mysteries to no end.

Piers turned his eyes back to another customer, a girl who looked around his sister's age. She hugged Piers in a tight embrace that made Chris stomach twist in an odd sensation, that changed to queasiness when the black haired girl kissed him quickly. Chris turned back to his table pulling those feeling out of his head.

Everyone was about finished their food, when Jill called Piers over for the check, "I got this guys." Chris pulled his card out.

"Chris we can't just-…" Jill started.

"I can let's go Ada." Leon got up shooting for the doors.

"Sorry about him, once a boy always a boy." Ada gave them an apologetic smile before following her husband.

"He surely hasn't changed much," Chris noticed

"That's Coach Kennedy for you, just like Mister Crab," Piers looked at Chris with a mocking smile.

"Who?"

"It's something the kids watch these days not worth looking up," Jill said grabbing her purse. "I better get going I still have some paperwork I need to finish before tomorrow. Chris get some rest alright, and Piers I'll see you tomorrow morning…don't be late."

Piers laughed softly a sound Chris found enchanting has the sound left his lips. "I won't." She smiled at them both before heading for the door. Piers was about to open his mouth to say something but Chris quickly asked him to seat. "I get off in another 15 minutes."

"Good then you won't mind if I steal you for the last 15 minutes." Piers turned his body like he was thinking of just walking away but turned to sit across from Chris. "Fine" Piers was looking everywhere but at the man in front him settling on his own hands on top of the table.

"So this is your job huh?"

"Yea…it's not the highest paying job out there but it gets the job done."

"I could imagine with all the tips you get, no wonder you're a valued employee. People coming here just to see you and all, I guess I can't completely blame them."

Piers snort but a small blush crept up his neck, "I guess… a lot of the girls from my school come."

"Like your girlfriend?"

"Girlfriend?" tilting his head Piers cocked eyebrow.

"That cute girl you kissed," Chris shrugged

"Sarah… she's not my girlfriend." Piers deadpanned, "She just some girl who happens to want to be my girlfriend."

"That's to bad," It would have sounded way more sincere if he could keep the smile of his face and out his voice. "What's wrong with her, she looks like a keeper." Chris prodded

"That's what Sherry thought too, until I started dating her and we got to the physical part of the relationship. She turns into a complete control freak about where I could go and who I could go with. Don't get me wrong I think I want someone possessive and territorial over me because I know I am, but not over shallow reasons." Piers laughed in mock humor, "that's pretty much the reason most people only want to be friends or anything else with me."

Chris intake on Piers was getting bigger, Piers was a noble and loyal kind of person. He knew the kind power he had where he could use his looks to get who and what he wanted but didn't.

"Sorry I didn't mean to ramble on like that," Piers sighs running a hand through his hair.

"Don't worry about it, I get it you don't want to be used and you shouldn't…you're more special than that." Before he could find a handle on his brain the words ran its course.

"Oh…thanks" Piers looked down with a smile on his face but the blush on his cheeks show he was a little embarrass.

"Sorry I didn't mean to-…"

"No no!" Piers waved his hand dismissively, "it's okay really…" his eyes were soft with sincerity.

"I should let you get back to your work." Handing Piers his card, Piers got up with a soft smile and disappeared into the back again.

At that moment Chris wished he was in high school again, and then maybe he could have been friends with Piers. The feeling he got like when Piers was around, the need to protect him and get to know him was constantly pulling at his brain like Piers had a some kind of hold on him that he wasn't sure exactly was or if he even wanted to know.

Piers looked like to him a kid who knew what they were doing, someone who knew how to take care of himself. Piers only had few real friends, the ones who want to know him and not the ones who wanted the one people painted him out to be. Still there was something missing, something important in Piers he wasn't sure what but it was thing somewhere.

"Here you go Chris, thanks for eating at Cajuns and we hope to see you again soon." Chris looked into those eyes feeling the same draw again, his stomach tightened and his brain was telling him he should turn away from this teen or something bad was going to befall them both. "Chris, are you okay…"

Piers gaze was locked on his bottom lip between teeth, "Yeah sorry." Clearing his throat, "You take clear Piers I'll see you around." He took Piers' hand placing two bills in his hands, his eyes not leaving the older man's before he winked and turned his back to him.

'_Something tells me this year going to be full of surprises_'

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

He didn't know how long he was standing at the table his teachers and neighbor were sitting there. He opened the hand Chris grabbed to see two 20s placed in them. The most he had ever gotten until now was a flat out twenty and that was from a rich housewife who wrote her number on it (not that he ever called it to confirm that.) There was just something about that man that threw him through a loop repeatedly, the way his smile sends a blush up his neck to his ear, or the way he had to fight for words because he mouth felt to dry.

He had been thinking more about Chris after their run in on his couch; the more he sees him the more he thinks about what's behind the man name Chris Redfield. The energy he has made it impossible not to like the man, his carefree and caring nature was somewhat comforting.

"Yo Nivans get your ass back here!" Jake hollered, "I'd like to go home this year!"

"Coming!" rolling his eyes.

…

"Piers sweetie, you have everything ready for tomorrow right?" Alice asked for the third time.

"Yea mom everything is ready, come on mom him not a baby anymore." Piers frowned

"You're still my baby just like your brother and sister." She tease smiling at her son, "You should go to sleep it's already 11 you don't want to be tired on the first day of school."

"I will," She smiled shutting his bedroom door. He shut his television off resting into his bed, tomorrow would be the first day of his last year as a high school student. Before he could start thinking too much he cleared his mind drifting off to sleep.

'_Claire it's me Piers,' he knocked on the Redfield door once more before it opened by its self. 'Hello?' he called into the dark house, when there was no reply but his own echo he was about to turn away from the house when someone grabbed him and pulled him roughly into the dark house. The hand released him and he turned around to go back out the door…only it wasn't there anymore. Piers knew it had to be a dream then but the fear was there, trapped in this dark house._

_Then he heard it, his name being called 'Piers…That's right Piers. Come this way,' his legs had a mind of its own taking him to the deep demanding voice. He willed them to stop and turn around but his leg wouldn't listen as he walked slowly down the hall. All the doors were gone…all but the one at the end of the hall._

'_Piers don't be scared,' the voice cooed seductively. The door opened slowly, the room was empty but he knew who it belong to. 'I've been waiting for you.' The voice lured the air was hot like he was still outside, the voice belong tow these pair of dark blue eyes that locked onto him like a predator to its prey. Piers couldn't move or find his voice, 'you know who I am right?' Piers nodded slowly as the eyes begin to close the distant. _

'_Are you scared?' He wanted to say yes and run from the house._

'_No'_

_The body of the eyes shimmers as if Piers eyes finally adjust to the dark to see him, not that he needed to see who it was to know. Chris Redfield smiling smugly down at him as he circled him once more before stopping in front of him, Chris leaned in stopping inches from his lips and inhaled deeply. 'You smell good… really good,' smirking he moved to Piers neck. _

_Piers could feel the small hairs from his stubble when he inhaled again, he could feel his heart beating so hard in his chest he was sure Chris could hear it. 'I know why you're here; you could hear it couldn't you, my very being calling for you to come to me. Do you want to know why?' _

'_Yes'_

_Chris smiled was one of patient as if he was about to explain something to a child for the 100__th__ time. 'Come on Piers it doesn't take a genius to see your desires for me. You want me in so many ways,' he placed a hand under the shocked teen's chin. 'The one person who caught your eye from the first day we met. The one person you'd let take you while giving you all I've got, to have you under me withering in pleasure as I fucked you into the mattress.' Chris brushed his thumb across Piers' bottom lip, listening to his breath hitch and smirked down at the down._

'_So many things I have planned for you Piers, it's almost scary. I would love to stay here and play with you some more but it's time for you to go'_

"Fuck!" the alarm blazed him awake, six o'clock in the morning; he didn't know if he should be happy or pissed at his alarm. The dream was different from most dreams; a wet dream isn't something he's ever experience before. Now he was left with a raging boner and thinking about the dream only made the pulse painful in his groin which meant either a cold shower or handy session.

As much as he would love to the guilt of thinking about someone who didn't see him that way didn't sit too well, he groaned grabbing a clean pair of briefs heading for a cold shower. _'I'm going to have to stay away from him.'_

…

"You look nice honey…and Natalie make sure you don't drop your lunch money, you're so careless with your stuff."

"I won't mom," she glared at her big brothers' smirk before heading out of the door for her bus.

"Your father won't be home later, so I need you to come straight home to watch your sister. I'm working late so I'll have dinner in the oven."

"I will mom don't worry," has his mother fixed his sweater vest.

"I know now you have a good day at school."

"Bye mother," Piers said rolling his eyes smiling at his mother before heading out the door.

…

He pulled up to Taylor high school parking lot, seeing his friends circled around Sherry's BMW and Steve's Chevy. He parked next to Sherry's car everyone turns to their friend's arrival, "Finn big gay crush is here." Steve teased while Finn looks like a sour lemon.

"Hey guys, they haven't started passing out the schedule yet?"

"No they're calling from freshmen up to seniors, they're still on freshmen." Sheva answered sipping on her Starbucks coffee.

"I think we should have gone first we were here longer then the lower classmen no offense," Sherry said looking at Finn, Ashley, Rebecca and Steve.

"You guys are our babies in this family," Jake teased.

Steve snorted, "Babies."

"It doesn't matter to me I'm just happy to be in a normal school for once." Claire said looking in awed at the huge building, "The last time I was in a real school was when I was 10."

"You're going to love it here!" Sherry squealed

"Heads up here comes the evil Olsen twins and their followers," Ashley nodded to the two blonds one female one male. The identical twin Alexis Ashford and Alfred Ashford with Jack Krauser and Ramon Salazar, as soon as they exit the twins Escalade the teens eye them with hate and disgust…well except Claire.

"Sister look… it's our fans," Alfred started. The girl flipped her blond hair looking at the teens with an amused smug, "Brother we don't need fans like slutty Birkin and gay boy Nivans." She finished.

"Don't you two ever get tired of hearing your own voices, I've had a whole summer away and that only feels like a day now." Piers retorted.

"Watch your mouth fag," Jack hissed making Jake take an advance but Piers place a firm hand on his chest.

Ashley and Rebecca laughed in unison making the group turn to them in confusion before Ashley stopped to speak. "Jack you're one to talk at less Piers is man enough to show who he is…"

"The way you eye Coach Kennedy I 'd say you're the confused closet case here." Rebecca finished laughing again when the teens started up.

"You lying bitches!" Krauser hissed

"I think you hit a nerve girls," Steve snickered.

"Like daddy hits you right?" Ramon countered and the group went cold while Steve flinched. Everyone knew about Steve's father with the loss of his mother and the drunken fits his father would have and aim them at him. They wanted to help but Steve couldn't bring himself to put his father in jail hoping he'd get better but it's been years 3 since it started and it wasn't getting any better.

Claire gasped, bringing the twins attention to her, "Looks like they have a new followers…if you know what's good for you. You'd back away from these people before you catch the homo flu from them," Alexis said laughing maliciously.

Claire glare was one of pure power but when she spoke it was so calm it was frightening. "Thanks for the fair warning I'll be sure keep that in mind," she deadpans.

"This one looks like she's going to be trouble," Alfred sighed in mock disappointment. A small group of students started to notice the confrontation making the crowd bigger with each passing student.

"We run this school girl so stay in line and stay out of our way and you'll make it through this year in one piece." Alexis loops her arm with her brother, "You're looking at this year's king and queen for all events."

"Congratulations then," Claire started with a fake smile. "I just would like to warn you though, just because you're both crown it doesn't condone incest; which happens to be frown on in all 50 states more than homosexuality in case you didn't know." her smile die when she finished.

The silence was short lived as the mob burst into a laughing fit while the twins looked mortified and disgusted; before they could compose themselves for a counter attack the assistant principal Ms. Harper come over intercom.

"_All sophomore report to the gymnasium please, I repeat all sophomore report to the gym immediately!_"

Finn frown gathering his stuff, "See you later guys."

"Bye Finn sweetie," Claire said smiling.

Alexis huffed in frustration, "welcome to my bad side new girl. You'll regret messing with us!" She sneered.

"Surely" Claire said flicking with her bangs. "Bye now," she said sweetly.

They glared distastefully at her as they move to the stadium area. "Wow Claire… marry me," Steve said in awe.

"Wait your turn Burnside," Ashley teased smiling at their new friend.

"Sorry… I kind of took those comments personal with my brother being who he is and all. Nothing's wrong you Piers I just want you to know that." She smiled softly at him.

"It's cool… and I got to say, you really do fix in this family well."

She shrugged coolly, "I'd like to think it had something to do with Chris raising me to not be a hatemonger."

"Amen sister," Jake said.

…

They called for juniors, which meant Steve, Ashley and Rebecca had to leave their friends. Claire was perched on Sherry's car, "Sher tell me something… what the deal those other kids?"

"The Ashford?" she spoke the name like they burned her tongue coming out making Claire smile in amusement and nod. "They just rich spoil kids who think they are better than everyone because of their daddy is an 'important' man."

"Who's their dad?" she asked

"Alexander Ashford he's the CEO Terra Save pharmacy industries," Piers said rolling his eyes.

"I think I heard of them before…they were on the news for finding the cure over the Swine influenza right?"

"Yea and many other medicine and vaccines are produce from Terra Save around the world, so you can imagine how rich the Ashford fortune is." He snorted mockingly

"So why don't they go to a private school or get home school… I'm sure they have the money for it."

"Your guess is about as good as mine."

"Can we stop talking about those assholes, before I gag on the vowels of their names." Jake said throwing himself off Piers car hood.

"For once I agree with Jake," Sheva said.

Claire opened her mouth to say something but stop looking as if it was something she should leave alone…for now.

The intercom boom to life again, "_All seniors please into the gym!_"

…

Everyone had their class timetable table looking over who they'll be in class with the teacher's names were repeated only one Mister Gilbert a 9th grade geography teacher with was wrong since this was all 12th grade.

AP Helena Harper grabbed a microphone to explain, "We are running a little late but now that everyone has their schedule. The printer had a few problems this morning so instead of looking for your teachers name the room numbers copy down correctly so if you can all go to you **second **period class now we can start your last school year." She dismissed them by bell indicating the hall will be full of all grade scholars.

"I have advance placement economics," Piers said looking at his paper.

"So do I," Claire added sharing a smile with Piers.

Sherry and Jake giggled holding their schedule, "Me and Jake got the first two and last period together!" she sung.

"Well I have economics too…it's not a AP class though." Sheva glared at her paper like she was trying to change them with her mind.

"Don't feel bad I think these two are the only ones out of us who even want AP classes."

"True"

"Whatever I think you guys are just mad, right Claire?" she nodded teasing Sherry. "Shall we?"

"Yea see you later Sher," she waved towing after Piers.

…

"Good morning class, If you don't know who I am then you're either new… or dumb." Leon scolds playfully, "I'm Coach Kennedy just for the impaired ones." The class laughed, "I am teacher by day coach by afternoon for those who don't know. I don't coach on Tuesdays and Thursdays so if you have trouble in this class I suggest you come here on those days for after school studies."

He lurched back in his chair eyeing the teens, "At the end of the class there are supply papers on what you'll need this year for this class other than that I make sure everything you need is in this class room. There isn't much I can tell or give you right at this moment with the printers going loco so if you want talk quietly or take a nap I don't care just don't be too loud." He finished and the teen picked up conversations fast.

Piers and Claire were seated in a double seated square desk, "Lovely teacher." Claire said eyeing the lean blond teacher.

Piers laughed at Claire's attempt to check their teacher out, "Yeah he's cool as long as you stay on his cool side anyway." She nodded still checking the teacher out.

"Hey Piers," a pretty red-head perched on their desk.

"Hey Lisa, what's up?"

"Nothing, have you heard!?" she was talking about as fast as hummingbird's wing. "Missus Davis quit so now we have a new physics teacher. All I know is he's really hot I didn't get a chance to look at him up close but he had an ass you could crack a nutshell between." Piers mind raced to Chris god-like build and how this new guy couldn't compare to how off the radar that man was. He instantly felt shame thinking about the old brother of his friend sitting next time him.

"I bet he is," he said in mock excitement, before she could tease him someone called her over to their desk which Piers was grateful for. "Claire I'm going to take a nap, you'll wake me if I oversleep right?"

"No problem," she said breaking her stare down contest with Leon to smile at him.

…

"God my neck…I should have slept on that hard ass desk." Piers moaned when pain shoot in his neck when he move his head.

Claire laughed grabbing her bag, "I'll see you later Piers and try not to break your neck on your way to class."

"Yea" he moaned again and she laughs moving out the door. He looked at his timetable, 203 physics and then lunch. His stomach rumbled in at the thought of food; slinging his bag across his shoulder roaming down the hall of students. Most stopping to chat but he just gave them a simple 'hey' and moved on he was halfway there when someone jumped his back covering his eyes.

"What the!" Piers yelped going for the hands blinding him.

"Relax Nivans," the voice said instantly calming him since he knew this voice.

"Jake…mind taking your hands off me."

"I'm so glad you can tell who awesome voice this belongs to." He released Piers letting turn to face him.

"Yea…every time I hear it my brain tries to short-circuit its self." Piers said rolling his eyes, "You have physics too?"

"You bet my little puppy."

"…don't call me that." Piers deadpanned

"Come on you know you secretly like it," He tease.

Ignoring him he turns to continue walking to class before the bell rings, while Jake towed after singing my little pony puppy version. They reached the open door of room 203; they take their seats in the far back of the room while the teacher was writing on the marker board.

"Welcome everyone," the teacher voice boomed. Piers stopped dead in his tracks inches from sitting in his chair to look at the form of the teacher standing in the front with new eyes. The voice from his dream pound in his head, just thinking about it made him so hot and bothered like the dream was replaying in those 5 seconds he stay froze.

It couldn't be, he couldn't be here he thought. The one place he thought was safe for him to keep his mind of that man but it was there his dream it was slowly dragging him somewhere and soon he was going to find out.

The turned around facing the class, "I'm Chris Redfield and I'll be your physic teacher this year."

'_Fuck me…_'

* * *

**A/N**: Sorry this was so late I was trying to see if I could get a beta but whatever I'll just have to reread Oh well! I wanted to ask if anyone thought I should put Wesker in? I'm not a huge Wesker fan outside of UMVC3 so I didn't think about him until I started the story, but if enough people felt strong about him being in this then I will though he wouldn't be a protagonist.

Anyway reviews are always loved so don't hesitant to do so.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Thank you to all my reviewers and followers etc you are greatly loved! Not much I want to say but I finally replace my earphones so now I can write more xD R&R and enjoy!

* * *

**Aren't you somethin' to admire?**

**Cause your shine is somethin' like a mirror**

**And I can't help but notice**

**You reflect in this heart of mine**

**If you ever feel alone and**

**The glare makes me hard to find**

**Just know that I'm always**

**Parallel on the other side**

**Mirrors by Justin Timberlake**

"So Chris you ready to start teaching my students?" Jill asked him as he fixed his white collar dress shirt. He nodded nervous she had told him he would be teaching 12th grade physics this year because some old lady decided grown children were a little much for her.

"Is Claire going to be in my class?" he still hadn't told her what the new job was so he was going to surprise her here.

"I don't know Ingrid is in charge of classes and extracurricular courses, being the counselor for the students. I doubt it though, in case you get accused of student favoritism and stuff like that," Her look apologetic. "You should get a chart of your students on you staff account on the school pc, we're going to have hold till second period since first is pretty much over. So hurry up and move it hot stuff!" she pushed him out of her office with a small smile.

"No need to get pushy Jill, I'm going I'm going!"

…

The bell tolled and he saw some of Claire friends Sherry and Jake chatting in the halls obvious of him watching them from his class doorway. He slipped back into the class before they noticed him, seeing them brought his thoughts to the hazel eyed teen Piers and he wondered if he'd be teaching the boy.

The class marched in some teenagers ogling him mostly the teen girls who whispered to their friends giggling and smirking. Most of the class time was everyone filling out info cards and standing to introduce themselves, running smoothly until the bell rang and the teens fled for their third period.

Chris stood from his desk to walk back in front of the marker board thinking if he should do something different for each class. Students began to fill his classroom of the sound of the footsteps mobbing his doorway.

The bell tolled again telling the students who were still in the hall they were tardy; he heard what sounded like two teens running in the door just in time.

"Welcome everyone," he started turning back to his scholars. "I'm Chris Redfield and I'll be your physic teacher this year." Then he saw a teen only half seated, hazel eyes staring at him like he just grown a second head.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Piers felt both horror and excited, but from the tightening his jeans told the story of which he was feeling more. Chris dressed in a white dress shirt with black slacks had to be one of Chris hottest look…maybe second with them off. Chris eyes zoned in on him his eyes surprised then his face lit up with a smile that made Pies' heart jump.

"Holy shit its old man Chris," Jason said mildly shocked.

Chris shift his eyes to Jake, "Hey to you too Jake…Piers." His eyes moving back to him.

"Um…hey," He greeted lamely. Piers noticed his peers turned their eyes on him and Jake with questionable looks. He took his seat not knowing what else to say, Chris give him another smile before sitting at his own desk.

"How come you didn't tell us you were going to be our teacher dude?" Jake blurted with a small grin on his face.

"It was going to be a surprise…so if you see Claire, don't tell her." The students started whispering when the heard the new girls name.

"Sure," he paused a mischievous grin crossing his face. "Sure if I get an A for this semester, I'll gladly keep it to myself."

Chris full lips pulled up in an amused grin, "Or I could give you a full year of detention for trying to blackmail me."

"NO!" the class started in laughter, Piers eyes were glued to his teachers' face. He pictured what it would be like to have those lips press to his while his hands maps his bare chest. Chris eyes moved from Jake back to Piers' again like he could feel his lust filled gaze. He must have noticed because his face turned blank for a second before smiling nervously.

Chris got up from his desk to stand in front the class. "Alright ladies and gents," he called for the class attention when the door opens with another student walking in. "Welcome to our class um…"

"Sarah, sorry I had to go to the office." He nodded and she turns to take a seat when she spots Piers sitting, frowning when she saw that the three seat table Jake took the middle seat.

Jake leaned over whispering so only Piers could hear, "damn we got psycho Sarah."

He couldn't help but snort, "Just don't poke the lion Jake I don't think I can deal with that today."

"Rigghhht."

"Hopefully that was the last interruption, like I said early I'll be the new physic this year. Today we're going to get to know each other I'll start… My name is Christopher Redfield, but you guys can call me Chris. I'll save you the tired joke that my father was Mr. Redfield, I'm 28 and this was my hometown and I graduated from this very high school. I'm a pretty laid back guy, so if you stay on my good side this year is going to go by fast. I expect lots from you guys, being some of you are close to being adults so let's act it. Any questions I need to answer you can ask?"

Several hands went up he picked a girl sitting in the front row. "So the new girl, I forgot her name… is you little sister?"

"Her name is Claire, and yes she's my sister… anyone else?"

"Are you married?" one girl blurted.

"No"

"I'll marry you!" another girl blurted making Chris chuckle.

Piers snorted shaking his head making Jake turn to him. "What's so funny?" he whispered.

"If only they knew…" Jake face was confused. "You have to be kidding me, Jake you have short-term memory…Chris is gay."

"Oh yea I forgot Claire told you that at the party…well sorry I was a little preoccupied thinking about other things."

"Okay one more question then it's you guys turn to let me know you," Chris called. He found himself raising his hand among the other kids but Chris eyes instantly came to him, "Piers you have a question?"

"Yeah…why did you leave?" he watch utter shock cross Chris face before he fixed himself defense lined his eyes.

"I want to see what it was like outside of big old Texas." The answer his teacher gave left him unconvinced; as open as the older man seems to be, why start lying now? "Okay my interview is over, let's start with you um…"

"Alexis Ashford," Piers was so focused on Chris he didn't notice he had a class with one of the devil twins and Jack.

Piers look over to Jake who was giving him the same look. "Long year?"

"Looks that way Jake my pal…"

…

Everyone was giving out small parts of themselves when Jake turn came he shied away from most besides his job being captain of the football team and his current caretaker, Chris gave him an understanding look letting him return to his seat. The class turns to Piers being the last one, with a sigh he stood.

Piers was never one to have stage fright but the focus gaze his teacher had on him unnerved him to no end. "I'm Piers Nivans, I am 17… but I'm sure you already know all my basic info."

The older man smiles in amusement, "then tell me something I don't know if you don't mind?"

"…um I have one older brother and a younger sister, Emmett junior and Natalie. I was born in Oregon and live there until four years ago… if you want to know more you'll have to pay for a private session big guy." He teased half-heartedly.

Chris chuckle his eyes lines creased slightly, Piers found himself thinking how handsome Chris was even when he wasn't trying. "I might take you up on that," Piers heart hammered hearing him say that even if he was joking. "Well we killed a lot of time…since we only have about 5 minutes left you guys can talk quietly." He returned to his desk moving to his computer.

"Hey Piers," he inwardly groan knowing who was calling his name.

"Sup Sarah," she leaned around Jake smiling at him.

"I wanted to ask if you were busy this weekend. We could hang out at my place my mom is going out of town so I'll be alone all weekend." She winked seductively.

"As awesome as that sound I'm going to have to pass, I'm busy this weekend work and other stuff." Piers lied smoothly, giving her his sincere smile he uses on his parents.

"What about next weekend?" she pressed

Had to give her credit she was persistent, his smile twitched in a seconded of annoyance. Jake must have noticed because he spoke before he could, "Sarah give the man some room to breathe."

"I don't think I was talking to you little boy now was I?" she spat

He snorted, "Little boy… Bitch do I look like some boy to you? Learn how to take a hint you stalker, Piers doesn't want to deal with you."

She glared darkly at Jake looking to Piers to see if he would defend her. He sighed taking a pen out to doodle on his notebook she huffed annoyed, "Fine whatever."

"See that's how you handle those kinds of girls," He whispered smugly.

"Yea whatever…thanks though."

"No biggie dude."

Jake returned his attention back to his phone, 99.9% sure he was texting Sherry. His mind was brought back to Chris, and why the man-made him feel…different. The dream hasn't lying from the first day the man was captivating to all his senses. Chris looked up from his computer and at first he thought he caught him staring when Chris eyes seem to pop out of his head but he started biting his lip. Piers followed his gaze he hadn't notice he had the pen in his month in a very dirty manner, but when he looked back up Chris was facing his computer again still biting his lip. '_Okay so maybe it's not just me is it._'

The bell rung the student all flew out of class to the cafeteria, Piers following out behind everyone. "Piers can you do me a favor?"

He stops to face Chris cautiously, "Depends on what that favor is." He glanced at Jake who was in his our world waiting by the door.

He smirked, "funny…Can you bring Claire to my class? I would but I think you'd have better luck finding her than me."

"Sure" the walk out the door, Jake raised a questioned eyebrow. "Nothing lets go"

…

"Hey guys what took you so long?" Sherry asked

"Traffic babe," Jake smirked sitting next to her at the round lunch table.

"Yeah right…you're lucky you're cute or I wouldn't put up with your shit."

"I bet"

Claire was on her other sides picking at her lunch she looked up when she felt Piers gaze. "Don't worry the lunches aren't always bad," he said looking at her dry hamburger.

"Well that's great but don't they have something a vegetarian can eat?" she asked

"Not really but you could always ask for the teacher meal…they eat that salad stuff."

"…thanks"

"Oh by the way Claire someone needs to see you in room 203."

"Now?" he nodded. "Fine…but you mind show me where it is?"

"Sure"

She trashed her lunch and followed him out the lunchroom. "Who wants to meet me?"

"Um…it's a secret."

"It's my brother…"

"Sherry?"

"Nope I just a lot smarter than I look," she said tapping her cranium.

He chuckled, "Well that explains why you're my only friend in AP classes."

They shared a laugh walking to Chris class, "Can you tell him to hold on a sec I have to use the restroom…didn't want to start asking my teachers on the first day."

"Sure"

He entered Chris class, "She knows already." He said when Chris looked up from his computer.

He snorted, "I should have seen that coming…where is she?"

"Restroom"

He nodded letting awkward silence fill the room before he cleared his throat and returned to his computer. Then Piers remember his face earlier today, '_I wonder…_' He turned around in a quick motion dropping his pen in the process.

He bent down to grab it feeling his shirt rise in the back; he turned his head to see Chris shamelessly sharing at his ass. "You know that's really something."

He jumped when he saw he was caught red-handed, his face flushed slightly. "Sorry… I wasn't…um maybe you- sorry."

Piers turned back to him, "Relax… you aren't the first one to do it. You're just the only one I did it on purpose to." He said truthfully with a smirk, before Chris could recover him his mini heart attack Claire walk in the class room.

"Oh you're still here?" she asked

"I was just leaving…see you later Chris." He winked where Claire couldn't see.

Piers felt something snap something was forming he didn't know what but he was going to find out what it was. He closed the door heading back for the lunch room, "Piers you nearly missed the whole lunch period!" Sherry complained

"It was worth it."

"What's that supposed to main?" Sheva asked

"Nothing yet, just know this year is going to be full of fun."

* * *

**A/N**: Shorter than usual I know but I got caught up watching Shelter…if you haven't seen that movie and love gay romance stories then you have to watch that. Next chapter I get to blow out the plot finally…so stick with me and maybe it will be up faster never know!


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N**: FAST FORWARD! Thanks to all my supporters they know who they are, made this one longer for you guys crossing my fingers hope you like! Enjoy ^.^ (P.S. I think this song perfectly explains Piers feeling and actions LOL!)

* * *

**Confidence is a must**

**Cockiness is a plus**

**Edginess is a rush**

**Edges (I like 'em rough)**

**A man with a Midas touch**

**Intoxicate me, I'm a lush**

**Stop you're making me blush**

**People are looking at us**

**Radar by Britney Spears**

The bell tolled telling all the students the first weekend of school was starting, Piers was so wrapped up in plotting he barely noticed. Teasing Chris became somewhat became one of his favorite pastime, it started out simple from winks to cheeky smiles; each day he found himself getting bolder. Just watching Chris eyes go wide when Piers was in his personal space asking him a question he was sure Chris knew he already knew.

To Piers' amusement asides from looks and biting his lip Chris remained indifferent to his flirting. Not that it dampened his mood just knowing Chris was having about as hard of a time with whatever this was between them as he was.

"What are you so smiley about?" Ashley asked propping her back next to his locker.

"Nothing…is it wrong to want to smile?"

"No…I guess not, but you've been in a good mood all week long."

Closing his locking to finally look at her curious smile, "It's been a real fun week that's all."

"Right" She said drawing the word out.

"Yea…so what are you guys doing this weekend?" going for an obvious subject change.

"Not much since you're going to be busy with practice and work…lame, I'm basically all by myself." She frowned taking the topic change.

"Oh so Becky is busy?" he puzzled

"Her grandparents are staying for the weekend and her parents want her to spend Saturday with them, Sherry and Jake want some alone time Claire is going to the movies with Finn and Steve." She grimaced when she said movie.

"Why not go with them…"

"You know I don't do horror movies," She said pointy. "Sheva has volleyball practice… I've been meaning to join but I don't think my physical would pass me."

"You never know until you try Ashley. Look I have to go, if I'm late for my first practice coach Burton will have my head."

Like on a timer Jake yells from down the hall, "Nivans hurry your ass up… the coaches are getting impatient."

Rolling his eyes before turning back to Ashley, "I'll cya you later."

"Sure"

…

Piers arrived home at 10 at night since he had work after practice and his body ached all over he just wanted to take a shower and head to bed since he had work again early in the morning.

He noticed his mother and father sitting on the couch his mother turned to him coming inside, "Oh hey sweetie how was work?"

"Same as usual…no real good tips today but I'll live," he finished with a mocking smile.

She chuckled, "Are you hungry?"

"I was just going to hit the shower and…"

"Nonsense come eat I made steaks today, you and your father favor," Alice smiled at her two men.

"I'm going to bed," his father said abruptly removing himself from the living room.

She sighed shaking her head shortly before going into the kitchen and warming his food up. She places his food on the table taking the seat across from him.

"Mom?" he eyed her taking his seat.

"Oh come on we never talk anymore tell me how schools been going."

"You know I'm always at the top of my class mom…though it does get boring when I don't have many classes with my friends asides from Claire."

"Claire, the Redfield's resident down the block right?"

"Yea… how did you know?"

"I was talking to Annette and she said she knew the man living there since he was just a boy. I haven't got to meet him but I've seen him, he seems like a nice young man." She mused

"Yea…" he sat and silence thinking about his teacher yet again. This became his daily thought he didn't even question why anymore. "Mom can I ask you something," he asked suddenly.

"Sure sweetie what's on your mind?" her eyes only mildly curious as they were concerned.

"How do you know when you're in love?"

The question shocked her, "Well that's um… it's hard to explain. It could be different for everyone."

"So tell me your definition," he prodded.

"Well when I met your father I couldn't stand him," she paused laughing at her reminiscing the past. "He was so cocky and headstrong it annoyed me to no end, he was just another annoying frat boy to me. Your father may not look it but he's a lot like you and Jr. proud but sweet. I found myself in love, just being around him made me smile or happy and when he wasn't around it was a little lonely. I think love is when that person pulls an irrational emotion from you no matter what it is."

"I see"

"Are you going to tell me what brought this on?" she questioned with a light smile.

He shifted nervous under his mother's gaze, "It's not that I'm in love or anything…I just feel… I don't know confused a little. I've never wanted someone before it's always been the other way around; I like that feeling but it also scares me sometimes."

"Does this person like you too?"

He put his fork down losing his appetite, "I think so…but I could be wrong."

She placed a hand over his, "So what's the problem? Is it because it's a boy?"

He laughed humorlessly, "I wish that was the only compilation, even this wouldn't be okay with you."

"Must be really bad if you think that." He sat watching her work over her thoughts then she gasp, "It's not… it's not Sherry's boyfriend right? Sweetie you know Jake is-"

His laughing interrupted her mid-sentence, "No it's not Jake, god no... why would you think that?"

"You guys seemed so close I only thought it would be natural…" she frowned clearly half upset she was wrong.

"I don't think Jake would ever fully swing that way, besides I could never think of him as more than just a friend." He smirked at his mother still puzzled gaze, "I better go get ready for bed…work in the morning and stuff."

"Piers…" he stopped at the stairs turning to his mother. "I want you to know that no matter what you decide I'll always love you. I rather be disappointed and you happy than proud and have you miserable…" she gave her son a sad smile.

"Thanks… I'll keep that in mind, goodnight."

"Goodnight sweetie."

…

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

"Morning Chris," she looked over at her brother drinking coffee over a newspaper on the couch grunting his greeting. "Someone's in a grumpy mood this Sunday morning."

"I'm not grumpy," he grumbled. "I didn't get much sleep…"

"Must have been a rough night, if the great hibernator that is my brother couldn't sleep; want to talk about it?" her voice went from mocking to concern in one octave.

"It's nothing I can't handle," she waved her worry off.

"Are you sure about that? You've been kind of out of it this week since you started your job, don't think I haven't seen does far off looks you've had. Something's bothering you so why don't you tell me," she insisted.

"I'm fine"

"Chris…"

"I said I'm fine," he retorted. She knew has soon has he said it he didn't mean it his face twisted in regret. "I didn't… sorry I know you're just trying to help but it's my job to take care of you got it?"

"Sure" he could hear the slight of hurt in her voice. He removed himself from the sofa to embrace his sister, placing a kiss on her forehead before stepping back.

"I'm fine okay just a little worn-out that's all. I'll take some sleeping pills tonight and I'll be up and gunning Monday morning." He promised returning back to his seat.

She decided to let it go, "Just don't take to many… I'm going out I'll be back before 10 so don't wait up."

"Have fun"

…

"What took you so long?" Sherry asked Claire as she sat in the car seat next to her.

"I was just talking to Chris that's all, so what's on your to do list today?"

"Nothing to exciting…I was going to take us girls out to get our nails done and do a little small shopping." She grabs Claire's hand to examine the nails, "You look like you need it."

She laughed, "As fun as that sounds I'll have to pass today."

Sherry put on her pout face, "That's why Amber asked you out you're such a tomboy! Why can't you come?"

"I'm…kind of going on a date," she finished lazily.

"Oh" Sherry grinned at her friend. "Wow and here I thought you were strictly dickly!"

She choked on a laugh of her own, "Okay one that's not even a word, two my date most surely has a different of genitals, and finally just because I like bikes doesn't make me a lesbian!"

"So your date has a dick? Is it one I know?" she added with a sly smile.

"I don't even know how to answer a question like that." She snorted, "But yes you know him. Remember how I went to the movies yesterday with Finn and Steve." Sherry nodded so she continued, "well poor guy Finn got sick at the last-minute and had to call off so it was just me and Steve. We ended up hitting it off though I don't think people liked our giggling but the graphics were so bad it was hard not to."

"Steve… you mean our happy go Steve Burnside?" Claire clarified with a hum of approval, "I guess that's okay, even if I was pinning for Piers for you but at less you know he's not into guys." She finished with a mocking poke to her cheek.

"Very funny," she snorted. "Where do you even find them?" she joked

"You didn't know? We're all potential fag hags!" She exclaimed, "I don't share mine, I'm Piers' total fag hag, while Rebecca and Ashley have joint-custody of sweet little Finn."

This had Claire holding her sides laughing, "Is that right?"

"Yep, now all we need is to find one for you and Sheva"

When she could get a hold of her laughter she continued, "Where are they anyway?"

"They normally always have practice on Sunday, my babe being the captain and all," obviously boasting.

"No one care that your boyfriend is the average real life jock you see on bad TV."

"He's not that much of a dick if you get him by himself, then he's all cute and sweet." Defending her boyfriend

"I have no doubt he is or you wouldn't be dating him right."

"You know me so well girl," she made a kissy face.

A red Chevy pulls up, the girls look up to see Steve smiling at them, "Looks like that's my queue and I'll text you the deeds later." She hugged her friend before hopping out.

"Steve!" Sherry shouted from her car, "Don't be looking to get lucky tonight or I'll come hunt you down!" She watched her friend wave them off before turning the corner.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

"Nice practice today ladies I expect every day to be like today and Jake make sure Macaulay makes up for missing today's session!" Barry Burton bellowed before blowing his whistle to dismiss everyone.

"I'm glad that's over; I think my thighs are going to need an icy hot pack all day tomorrow just so I can walk." Piers look over his biceps as he mused over which parts are sorer.

"Is the man who can do it all complaining?" Jake faced him in mock horror.

"I don't know about doing it all… I still have to go home to finish up some homework." He said grabbing his helmet heading to the locker room, "You probably should do the same."

He groan and put on a pout, "I fucking hate Algebra 2 all these numbers and letters… when the hell him I ever going to need this in real life hmm?"

"Never know… you much uh, want to be an accountant or something," he offered half-heartedly.

"Or something is more like it, I'm more or an English subject kind of guy. This is why I get an easy grade in Mr. Sera because I'm awesome at talking." He said proudly opening his locker and throwing his gear inside.

Piers copied him and turned to him, "If I help you, and I stress the word '_help_'! Will you try then?"

"Sure sure," he replied platonically.

"Asshole" he said shaking his head at his friend.

"Princess," shot back with a smirk. "I'm staying at your place today!"

"You are… that's funny I don't remember ever having this conversation." He pulled his shower supply out heading to the showers, "Plus I have homework to do I don't need you distracting me."

"What little old me distracting?" a mock hurt expression on his face following behind Piers. "Oh come on! I'm going to be home all by my lonesome, if you want me to do homework then you owe me at less company." He pause to enter his shower stall that only cover from abdomen on down, "Plus you have all the cool crap at your curb."

"Eww dude curb…really?" Jake ignored him waiting for him to roll over to his demands. He sighs noting Jake satisfied grin breaking across his face, "fine but you can't touch anything until we finish all our homework."

Jake turned to him to show him he's rolling his eyes, "Yes mother."

He snorted, "Well one of us has to be the mature one and it damn sure isn't going to be you anytime soon."

"I hope you aren't looking for a disagreement there," he laughed and Piers couldn't help joining in.

…

"Okay fuck this, I give up!" Jake pouted, "It doesn't make any sense!"

"Dude calm down we barely even started okay, the problem isn't has hard as it seem. Okay so p(q ÷ 3 - p) that's the expression we are solving for, it's all just like 9th grade… well 10th for you. You remember PEMDAS right," he watch Jake nod slightly. "It's still the same just this time fill in the blanks when p = -6 and q = -3, do everything in the right order and keep in mind two negatives make a positive so those a negative times another negative."

He nodding still a little unsure, Jake wasn't dumb but he had little patience when it came to working a problem out. He went back to working his own homework when his phone beeps and he sees Ashley's name pop up. "This better be good?"

"Someone's grumpy," he heard Sherry in the background say so he was on speakerphone.

"I'm trying to get some work finish better I turn in, what's up?" he asked again.

"I came up with an awesome idea!" Ashley cried, "All the girls agreed we should start a drama club!"

Piers rolled his eyes and Jake watches with a puzzled look. He put his phone on speaker before speaking, "You're telling me this because?"

"We need male actors duh…and you'd be a perfect one!" She gushed, "I think Finn should join too."

"This doesn't have anything to do with the cliché that all guy men like acting," acting did seem like it could be fun but he was going to feed their stereotype.

"Maybe, maybe not…does it matter if you do or not?" she questioned

"I'll join," Jake offered.

"Jake?"

"The one and only!" he announced.

"NOO!" Rebecca yelled in into the phone, "He'll turn the whole thing into a joke I just know it!" the girl laughed on the other line.

"No I won't besides sounds like fun," he admitted.

"See Piers there's no cliché her, we're going to talk to Ms. Ingrid tomorrow to see if we can start one. You guys have to leave Taylor high with an impression that will last a lifetime." She prompted, "We want to talk to everyone about it but we might not start until the end of the football season. So no baseball this year guys! We need you to help us, so we all have something we all did together."

"Sure what the hell, how bad could it be huh?" he said mentally kicking himself for using jinxing phases.

"Kay, see you tomorrow!" she hang the phone up before he could reply.

"-30"

"Huh?"

"The answer to the problem dick," Jake smirked at his paper.

"See it isn't that hard…"

…

Piers watched has the classroom for first period started when his mind trailed off to the talk he had with his mother. Ms. Harper younger blonder sister called for the call attention before giving them the story Hamlet to read for an upcoming essay we'd have to do.

He thought about all the teasing he been doing to Chris…it wasn't like he was some sex starving teenager (okay maybe a little), but these kind of games weren't really is thing. Not that he could take this any other way and come out and say 'Hey um Chris I think you're crazy hot and I got a silly crush on you' he probably laugh at him. Even if he did listen to him he knew this could ruin him and his job not to mention his sister who Piers came to like a lot since he had his first two AP classes with her.

"Piers are you okay?" She broke into his train of thought.

"Um yea…why wouldn't I be?" he passed a hair though his hair trying to look back at his book.

"Well it be have something to do with the face you been on the same page for the past 10 minutes and you look like you're trying to bite your lower lip off." She pointed to the teeth marks slightly so embedded under his lower lip he could feel it with his tongue.

"I was just thinking that's all," he smiled slightly.

"Well don't hard yourself there," he has joked. "I don't want to run you to the nurse because your lip is bleeding all over the place."

"I try to remember that." He snorted as she smiled and continued reading Hamlet.

Piers wondered if Chris was like Claire, he knew he was a good guy just by the few run inns they had. Helping him when he hardly even knew the guy but then again Claire let him spend the night on the second day they meet not that it was a big deal. It was clear held their friends as close as their family if you ever got close enough.

First period ending Piers packing and moving in auto pilot walking with Claire who seemed to see he was there but at the same time not. Second period passed and a flash bring Piers out of his auto pilot mode as Claire as her farewells before going to pre-calculus class.

Piers entered the room Chris was sitting at his deck looking into his computer; he noticed the exhausted look on his face before taking his seat quickly.

Didn't take long for Jake to find his seat next to him a minute after he sat. "Sup puppy Nivans," he greeted with a grin.

"Hey Jake" he greeted back lamely.

Jake hears his tone and really looked at his friend, "hey dude you okay?"

"Yep just a little bored," he lied smoothly.

"Story of my life bro…" he deadpanned.

Chris called for class in a tired voice, "Everyone open you textbook and answer quest 1- 25 on page 105. If you finish before class ends you can either start reading the next chapter to yourself or sit quietly until the bell rings." He paused looking at Jake, "It's not multiple choices so try not making it too obvious if you're going to copy."

Some of the student laughed when they saw Chris shooting looks at Jake, "I don't cheat." He grumbled.

Piers finish his read and answer question after the first 25 minutes of class before everyone, getting up from his seat to hand the papers to Chris when he looked up. Piers gave him a sincere smile while Chris' was confused and a little guard and Piers felt a little hurt and guilty seeing it, returning to his seat.

The bell rang and the remaining unfinished students groaned in unison. "Does who haven't finished call to the rest for homework; I suggest the ones ahead should read your home issued textbooks."

Everyone pushed out the door heading for the lunch hall, "Hey Jake save me a seat I want talk to Chris real quick."

Jake looked confused but nodded, "Yea sure dude."

Chris look up when he heard his door click shut with Piers in front it, his tired eyes widen in curiosity and a little in Piers thought was horror. Chris clears his voice, "you need something Piers?"

"Um more or less, I really just want to apologies really." He said scratching the back of his head, "my behavior has been extremely inappropriate."

"I don't know what you're talking about," Chris replied looking back at pc screen.

Piers found the action both annoying and a little confusing, here he was trying to get someone else's attention for once and he's blowing him off. He wasn't big-headed or anything but feeling that he saw Chris admirable out off any girl or guy who ever show him any interest.

"Oh you don't?" Piers bent over his desk right in his face with an accusing. Piers could hear he wasn't breathing; his face was only an inch if not two, "Don't play coy with me Chris you are far from stupid or coy."

Chris let out an audible rough huff, "if you don't have any school related questions or concern, then I please ask that you go to your lunch period."

"Nope" he deadpanned. "I admit I was teasing and I shouldn't have I'm better than that so why don't you stop acting like you didn't know what was happening."

Chris was biting his lip still refusing to look at him, Chris had his seat angle out of the cubby hole his desk made. Piers eyes flicked down at the movement below and gasp low and he felt his mouth go dry, but when he gasp his breath brush Chris ear and cheek again making the movement more evident.

Before he could process what he seen Chris saw what he was staring at and a noise that said like a mix of a growl and a whimper escaped his clenched teeth. He didn't know how or when but the teacher had him pinned to the wall with his hands in knotted in his button down shirt and his face right in front his.

"Is this some kind of game," Chris hiss fury and something else in the glint of his eyes.

Piers looked down with his eyes (hands tight at his side like he was trying not to upset his predator by moving) and saw Chris' libido must be in hyper drive with the raging boner tenting his tight jeans. Piers swiped his tongue across his bottom lip imagining what he'd taste like in his month (a thought that surprised even him) before looking back up to speak. "Um… I'm not sure how I should answer that one…"

Chris pulled him back and slamming Piers back into the wall "Stop that!" he growled.

"Ouch fuck that hurts you dumbass!" he hissed out in pain. "Let me go now or I'll scream" he threaten a little shaken that Chris just did that.

"You started this so tell me what you want!" he growled out again.

"I want you to fucking let go of me," he stood his ground looking Chris in the eyes.

"No" he said a little calmer than before.

"Fine" he thought about really scream but in the mix of yelling he could feel Chris' cock bump the right side of his hip. Piers took his hip and pressed right into Chris flush on; the action gained him a moan/growl coming from his teacher but his hands stayed firm.

"Don't…play with me Piers," feeling Chris press his erection harder into his hip.

Chris turned his plan of distraction back at him, feeling it press against him turned his own breathing uneven and rough with it sending his on blood pooling to his groin. Chris must have come to his senses and started to pull back but Piers hands awake from his side gripping Chris collar. "Don't stop," Piers whispered almost sound like a desperate plead.

Chris breathing stop again making Piers look up from where Chris length was still press into his hip and now his grabbing fiction inner thigh. Chris eyes were only full of guilt, "This is wrong… I shouldn't be hard for a child."

"A child… I'm far from a child Chris, and it's not wrong if we both want it… I want this so don't stop." He watched Chris adam's apple jump as he swallowed the words he just heard. Piers patience was anything but long but not today, he took one hand from the back of Chris' collar to grab his ass firmly rocking his hips into Chris. He watches his teachers eyes flutter and place one hand on the wall and the other on Piers' shoulder for support, "see you want this too."

Chris eyes fix themselves and he looked Piers in the eyes, "I can't." Chris said one thing but leant his head forward his lips brush but not smashing Piers full ones.

"Then tell me to stop," Piers close the space smashing their lips together both felt the lust, angry, confusion, and the frustration has their lips found each other.

Chris grunted and parted his lips and Piers used the opening to invade his mouth with his tongue tasting coffee, mint, and cigarettes in one go; Piers felt like heaven when the older man moan when his tongue attack the roof of his month not stopping until they had to breathe but Piers kept his mouth on Chris neck biting and sucking lightly.

"You can't leave marks, people will start asking questions," Chris warned him licking the lobe of his ear making Piers shudder.

Piers groaned and stopped at his neck kissing up his stubble chin and back to his mouth their tongues fight to invade the other month until Chris won that battle, so Piers focused on the 'lower' problems at hand. He took Chris by surprise when he snake a hand passed all his clothes and into his boxers in one swift motion and took his cock in hand.

Piers was lightly pecking Chris neck when he throw his head back and moan when Piers pump his length feeling the size. "That's one huge weapon you got theirs." It looked like Chris was trying to give a witty comeback but Piers started a mind-blowing pace pump him repeatedly, making Chris hips rock literally fucking Piers' hand.

" Piers…I'm close," was all he could stumble out before he his hips shuddered with his orgasm resting his head into Piers' shoulder while one of his stoke the hairs at the back of his head coming down from his high. Piers pull his hand free from Chris pants and examined the white fluid on his hand. "Sorry" was all Chris said pulling back and sitting on his desk looking flushed.

"Don't be…you're the one who going to have to walk around with hard sperm in your boxers for the rest of the day." Piers mood chirpy like he didn't get throw into a wall just 10 minutes ago.

Chris was lost for words; Piers could see he was maybe still in shock or something.

Piers noticed his gaze and followed looking at his now semi hard on, "don't worry about it I'll um fix that… err later." He watched Chris nodded slowly now looking at the floor until Piers spoke again, "look I have to go but… are we okay?"

He waited looking at Chris, waiting for him to reply. "Yeah," Chris said with a small smile on his face. Piers instantly wanted to kick himself, as he turned around in auto pilot moving to the door he reached for the door knob only to have Chris suddenly behind him grabbing his wrist. Turning him around and kissing him senseless as he melted into the kiss because this one was different (like he was showing they were okay), Chris hand found the back of Piers head while the other arched the small of his back to curve into him.

He pulled back kissing him softly again before stepping back leaving, "I'll see you tomorrow."

**To be continued…**

* * *

**A/N**: Sorry this took so long the first 2k word were just eww… then when I got to 3k I couldn't stop even though I said I wasn't going to put anything in this chapter, not to mention my new ship Sterek aka Stiles and Derek (I find them annoying-ly cute even if I don't see the huff over the small bully scenes they get together!) have kept me busy. So you're welcome for the extra 2k words I shouldn't have written xD!

Anyhow reviews are always loved and if they are any typo I'll fix at later time I'm tired but I tried to clean some up with ABC checking.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N**: I want to thanks those who are reading and showing that they like the story they know who they are…So thank you. Here another one for those who having been reading from the beginning ^.^ R&R hope you enjoy! ( P.S. someone asked me if there were and major character deaths… my reply hell no lol when I put tragedies I **DIDN'T **mean deaths! That's all I'm going to give you guys.)

* * *

**Why do I keep running from the truth?**

**All I ever think about is you**

**You got me hypnotized**

**So mesmerized**

**And I've just got to know**

**Crush by David Archuleta**

Chris watched Piers retreat from his classroom and into the school halls; he took into account what just happen. '_My 17 year old student and neighbor just gave me a killer hand job!_' Right now he knew he should feel regret and shame, but he couldn't find the energy to care about that because he never felt so light on his feet (considering his size and all.) when Piers had his hand on him like that.

All those sleepless night because he always find himself dreaming about him, they started Monday but it was mostly innocent just a nice walk in some park he didn't know holding hands or laying together in his bed talking. The dreams progress into wet dreams with the passing days he spent watching the teenager secretly cock teased him, if it wasn't for his desk he'd have to explain to the class why he was rock hard in the middle of a session.

He couldn't find out what Piers end game was, if it was just for fun or if he wanted him to read into it. Until today when Piers pleaded with him and tell him he wanted Chris just as much as he wanted him. Just thinking about it might his cock try to spring back to life for another round with that very same teenager.

The lust flooding in him was something that caught him off guard; Chris was far from inexperience when it came to regarding other people even with the short relationships he had in college and the ones he got into on the road but long distance relationships were always bond to fail. Even those were never like this! His hormones were jumping all over the place like he was a teenager himself when he was around Piers.

Not that he didn't think from the start he was a looker but it was all innocent at the start; now everything was different when he looked at the teen. His hazel eyes that looked like they never missed a thing, the small smile his pouty lips when he's happy or amused…or his really tight ass in those jeans he normally wears.

He took his seat back at his desk feeling his come start to dry and chafe; he'd have to bring wet wipes next time. He groaned "god there's a next time?" Now he had two inner problems he was turning into a sexual predator and now he's talking to himself. He was burying himself in a hole; he just hoped he had the right tools to dig himself out of it.

His door opened he half expect it was Piers returning only to be surprised by Carlos Olivera the 11th and 12th mathematics teacher one of Jill friends and Leon close behind coming into his classroom with grins on their faces.

"Just the guy I was looking for," Leon grinned walking up to his desk.

"That might not have been obvious if it wasn't for the fact you came into this classroom." Chris wasn't a spiritual but he was thanking fate they hadn't decided to come five minutes earlier or he'd be in deep shit.

"Come on Chris you know it's only cool when I tell the jokes," Carlos coughed down a snicker while shaking his head.

Chris rolled his eyes moving his gaze to the math teacher "Is there some reason he's here." Carlos lost hold of laughter when Leon pulled out a mock hurt expression. "I'm only asking you because Leon here would take forever getting to the point." Chris let out an exasperated sigh.

Before he could answer Leon spoke up, "Someone's in a mood… look are you free after school today?"

"I think so why?" Leon switch his weight between his two feet (a habit Chris noticed he did when he was nervous or uneasy) which instantly made Chris a little concerned. "It must be bad?"

"No… not bad," Leon assured him with huff of breath. "I got a call from Ada and she said she's late."

Chris blinked inwardly sighing it was anything bad, "you mean late '_late_'?" he quoted with a small smile.

"It looks that way… she told me she was 4 days late to be exact. We might be having us a baby Kennedy or baby Wong, and she wants to go to the doctor and I want to be there for her." Leon said seriously, Chris smile soften impressed with the man he's grown into. He noted to secretly remembering to thank Ada for making Leon grow up a little more.

"Okay but what was it you needed me to do?" bringing Leon back to the topic at hand.

"Well…" he started with a grin. "You know how I'm the football coach right, well we have practice today and as you can see I can't go but I don't want to cancel and have my girls slacking off now."

Chris eyes tensed a little, "why can't you just let Barry coach alone today?"

"Barry's in the dog house with his wife, today is his little girl's 5th birthday. She'll have his head if he misses this since he was late for the last one." Carlos intervened and added, "I would have done it if you weren't free but seeing has you aren't… I can grade some tests."

"Shit" he groaned under his breath. "Look I don't think-"

"Pfft look I already know what you're thinking, no one cares that you're gay man. It's not like you have to go out there and tell them 'hey guys I'm going to be coaching you today… oh and hey I'm gay' just make sure they run the drills with little to no incidents."

Leon waited for the sigh of defeat, "Fine."

"Thanks and don't worry you'll be fine… as long as you don't sport wood in front of them no one will sue." Both men laughed at Chris dark scowl, "I'm just kidding live a little Redfield. I'll take you out for drinks next weekend has a thanks so stop with the frowns."

Chris sighed; he knew Piers would most likely be out there, just thinking about him all covered in sweat made his cock twitch at the image. "Whatever, you're just lucky I got a soft spot for you Kennedy or you'd be kissing the floor right now."

He snorted, "I catch you out on the field before I head out late'."

"Adios my main man," Carlos jested towing after Leon.

Chris let out an audible groan sinking into his desk chair; now he wasn't sure if he should curse fate or praise her name because this evening was sure to be eventful.

…

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Piers had messed his whole lunch period but he even know he didn't care, to wrapped up in his own fantasy to hear Professor Luis Sera give out today's assignment in Spanish or reply to the texts his friends were sending no doubt asking about his skipping out on lunch.

All he could think about was Chris, the way he smelled, the way he tasted, and the way he felt… oh god did he feel so good to the touch. His hand tingled remembering how Chris' member felt in it, all the noises he was pulling from the older man was like music to his ears.

Piers could forget all of that to remember the kiss Chris pulled him into before they parted ways, it left him feeling confused, elated, scared, and a little lightheaded (what could he say…the man could sure as hell kiss). What he wasn't sure of is when he'd get a chance to really talk this out with the older man, which he still was iffy on.

Even the negative side of this situation couldn't keep the smile off his for long, giggling at light he felt. He forgot all the titles that were labeled on him, Piers the hotty, the genius, the jock, the bi, and all the other meaningless names and things that was high school. He was just Piers Edmund Nivans and he liked that a lot… that feeling.

He was so caught up he didn't notice when Mr. Sera walk up to his desk. "¿Hay algo que gustaría compartir con la clase?"

"Lo siento... no profesor Sera no," he blushed despite himself. He didn't even see the dirty look Jack was throwing his way.

"Entonces sugiero que abres tu libro, class is for learning not daydreaming young Piers." Luis gave him smile before heading back to his desk.

…

The bell rang as Piers took his chosen seat at the round table of four in Fine Arts; the other three chairs already seated Sherry, Rebecca, and Finn. Luckily electives just like lunch weren't separated depending on grade level so this was his only class with his sophomore and junior friends.

"Hey guys," Piers greeted them with a smile.

Finn returned the smile easily from across him, while Sherry gave him a glare that was five times darker than the one Rebecca was giving him.

"Hey yourself," Sherry retorted. "Where were you at lunch and don't say you were talking to Chris the whole time because Claire texted him and he said you left a long time ago." Hearing that Piers noted that he'd have to get Chris' number later or tomorrow whichever came first.

"I just needed some time to think that's all," that was only a half lie which is why Sherry didn't caught it. True he was walking around but only because he was trying to avoid running into anyone looking for a vacant restroom to still his boner and wash Chris' essences from his hand.

"Why? Is there something we should know?" Finn asked with concern in his puppy dog eyes.

"Nah I'm okay… maybe even more than okay," Piers assured him with a smile making Finn blush and nodded.

"Well we wanted to talk to you about the drama classes," Rebecca started when Mrs. Lockwood called for the class attention.

Everyone was assigned to pick 5 colors that represent the emotions you feel on an everyday basis, once she told everyone the assignment she left them to their own devices.

"Like I was saying we still need to talk about it…not today obviously since you three have football practice…tomorrow after school maybe we could got talk to Ms. Ingrid." She offered with a perky smile.

"Yes sure that works for me," he said.

"Um…we won't be out pass 6 right?" he asked.

"Err we shouldn't be…at less I don't think so." Rebecca said looking up from her painting with a smirk, "why?"

"Nothing I just-"

Sherry interceded with a smirk of her own, "Oh my god you got a date right? You slut, who is he?"

Finn face colored in a light shade of pink, "I… I don't have a date! I just started watching this show and… I didn't want to miss it."

"Yeah Sherry shame on you," Rebecca mocked then looked at Finn. "Besides we all know Finn is pining on Piers to swipe his V-card any day now."

"Becky!" Finn hissed. His face turned red in embarrassment looking anywhere but at Piers, Sherry tried to stop the sudden loud outburst her laugh would have made and ended up choking her laugh out earning her some annoyed looks, while Rebecca laughed at them both and Piers chuckled at their friendly banter.

Ignoring Rebecca's virtue joke Piers prompt, "What's the show?"

"Um it's err Teen Wolf…I've been catch in the confusion that is that show." He laughed lightly.

"Eww Finn, first Twilight then Vampire Diaries, and now this Teen Wolf stuff. At less with vampire diaries you shipped a male on male couple and not that horrible couple that his Bella and Edward. Though we both ship Klaroline because Jyler was just too good to pass up; so what are we shipping this time?" Rebecca rambled with a smile, even if she didn't talk too much when she did it was mouthful.

Finn blushed, "umm Sterek is my current OTP." Rebecca picked her phone up moving her fingers over the padded has he talked.

"I thought it was that Jyler couple," Piers said with a puzzle look.

"It was, until they killed Jeremy off the show sadly… so I'm over them" he said with a mild pout.

"Oh this one is cute!" Rebecca gushed over her phone.

As Sherry attempted to question her she show her phone faced up with a photo with two guys on a ship cuddling, "God Finn you're shipping two guys on a ship." Sherry rolled her eyes, "who's the twink he's cute?"

Piers shook his head at the slang while Finn blushed, "the little one is Stiles and the big one is Derek… together it's Sterek."

"Where the hell do these people come out with this stuff," Piers chided in amusement looking back down to his art.

"You can't really say people; most of that stuff comes from 85% fan girls and you're left with a few cases like our baby Finn." Rebecca said over her phone again.

"I'm not even going to try to make sense of that sentence."

The girls started a two way conversation about their own ships and other things Piers could focus on long enough to listen to.

"What colors did you use?" Finn asked timidly bringing Piers out of his painting.

"Um… well I used yellow, purple, red, blue, and black," Piers looked over his small painting. Finn face was masked in a cute confused frown trying to unravel what the emotions were. Piers chuckled at him, "I'm guessing you want to know which is which?" Finn nodded slowly, "first I have to explain how it works each star has its own size to show which I feel the most in one day."

"Smallest to biggest" Finn concurred.

"Yeah" he started. "Red would be angry, blue is worry or fear, yellow is joy/happiness, purple is proud, and black is um…" Finn looked at the biggest star, "well that one is…lost."

Finn scowled deeply at his friend, "Why?"

Piers smiled at the confusion and concern in his voice, "That's a lesson for another day rookie."

Finn blushed taking the hint reluctantly to leave the subject alone for now, so he went back to painting his own work. Piers looked at the classroom window that show the parking lot of Taylor high, Piers was wondering what the black star truly did mean to him and why he felt like it was the biggest part of him. Even if he wanted to he couldn't tell Finn why if he wanted to.

Thinking about Finn's concerned expression made him think about the day Finn asked him out when he was the new freshmen Rebecca and Ashley brought into these close knit of friends his junior year. Finn was sweet, one of the nicest people Piers knows, and the kid was one hell of a running back aside from his timid disposition.

Piers knew what Finn needed and he knew what he needed; Finn deserves someone who could be patient and push him out of the shell and hear what he had to say and not abuse his shy nature. While Piers needed someone who could call him out on his shit just like he'd do to them. He wondered if Chris was that someone but quickly stop himself; this thing whatever it is between them wasn't serious and it wouldn't last that long even if it was to prolong the rest of the school year, he'd be leaving here soon.

The girls pulled him out of his musing with a court ball argument over why Wincest is creepy, Piers smiled warmly thinking about the friends he has and the family at home. Even if he didn't have another half or his soul mate, he had them… but why does he still lost?

…

The last bell rang as Piers gathered his pre-calculus books when a blond with a sickly smile stopped him at the door.

"Oh darling Piers mind if I have a word?" Alexia asked with a fake innocent smile.

"Yea I kind of do…" he deadpanned moving around her but she followed.

"Don't be rude, that's no way to treat a lady," she said expressing mock hurt.

Piers snorted, "Well when you start acting like one I will."

"Ouch that almost stung a little."

He sighed stopping and turning around; he knew she'd keep following around and he really needed to get to the locker room to change for practice. "What do you want?" he asked curtly

"How do you know I wasn't just stop to see how you were?" she asked and Piers gave her his best 'cut the bullshit look'. "Fine, fine… I was just wondering if any of you are running for school president this year."

Piers rolled his eyes, "and why who I tell you that?"

"Come on dear keep up with me here. I plan to win this year so the students have something to look forward to in events." She said matter of fact.

"You do know people have to like you to vote for you?" he said with a smug smile.

"Everyone likes me," she flipped her hair.

"That queen bee statue you try to hold up is really sad, and I really don't know or care if one of my friends is running for rep. Just know if they are I'll do my best to make sure they win." He smiled at her tensed glare and started for the locker room.

Piers walked in to see Jake and Finn already dressed for practice, chatting on the locker benches when he walked to his locker by them.

"No heavy gear today?" Piers asked putting on his light gear.

"No we aren't doing anything to excessive today," Jake answered. "Hurry up; we'll meet you on the field."

Piers fastened his shorts and shoes before following everyone out onto the track field, where everyone was warming up for whatever task Jake (being the team captain) came up with the couches.

Jake was watching over the other players when Piers spotted him, "yo Muller where's Coach Kennedy?"

"Don't know… he just told me to get everyone ready for light drills today. Probably off somewhere assing around for all I know," he finished with a shrug.

"I heard Mr. Olivera was supposed to substitute for him today, he had something important to take care of." Finn supplied with a nod.

"I can't see Coach Kennedy doing anything seriously important that doesn't involve drinking or some sort of party." Piers joked

Jack was in hearing distance and turned to sneer, "Hey fags could you two shut up and just do your warm ups."

Before Piers could spit back a witty comment Jake spoke, "Krauser mind shutting the fuck up before I have you doing push-ups until practice." Jake said in a calm warning voice that made it sound even more threating.

He must have taken the warning serious because he only glares darkly at Piers smug expression, not wanting to get suspended or kicked from the team for disobeying the captain.

Finn face looked a little hurt by the comment when Piers turned back to his friend, "Don't let him bug you man, he's a dick."

"Seriously though," Jake added. "Not that you two don't like that kind of stuff." He grinned at both of them wiggling he's eyes suggestively.

They both laughed and Piers elbowed him playfully, "Fuck you Muller."

"Ladies!" Leon called walking down the track to them. Piers followed the voice but his eyes instantly went to the man following close behind with his hands in his pocket.

'_Chris… Oh this is just too good_.'

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Chris followed Leon through the locker room to get to the track field where all the students were. First thing he saw was students dress down in jogging clothes and doing warm ups. Even turned away Chris could tell which was Piers by his slightly tousle that pointed up at the end just right, and his body that was well muscled but lean that show he took pride in his temple of a body. Seeing less of his lower half was new to him, he zoned in on his bow shaped toned legs were a defined plus since his backside nice and bubbly in his loose gym shots.

"Ladies," Leon bellowed making all the students turn to their coach. Chris had his eyes on the hazel eyed teen when he turned around his eyes falling on him, his eyes showed shock before it slipped into an easy grin. "Long story short fellows there are some loose ends I have to tie up so Redfield here is going to make sure none of you fool around."

"Yes coach," they said in unison.

Piers had yet to break the stare down they were having even as he spoke, Leon turn to him making concentrate something other than the teen. "Look I got to go, just keep an eye out until 3:50 then you're home free. Jake, make sure the boys stay in line!"

"Sure thing coach," he called as Leon went to the parking lot. "Alright 5 minute warm up then 30 minute cone plant and then 15 minute dot drill boys." They all spread out to do a stretch of their own choice, Chris returned his gaze to Piers who had his back to him again.

Piers started with the normal arm stretches, he watched the muscles move under Piers' tight black sweat shirt before Piers bent over to touch his toes. His shirt rode up making his shirt cling to his hips dangerously low with repeat of the moves; Chris had to look away but that only last 2 seconds until his eyes found the teen again.

Jake called for the first drill start up line when Piers straightened up turning to look at him with a knowing grin and wink before filing in line to start the drill. Now that Piers had to focus there won't anymore flirtatious moves asides from Piers smiling when they made eye contact or winked when he caught Chris staring at his rear-end.

Before he knew it, it was 3:45 and Jake was telling everyone they could wrap it up for the day. "I have to say Jake; I didn't know you were the leader type." He kidded when they walked up to the bench he was watching from.

"Well old man if you must know, I make a damn good leader… I am don't you see how Finny and Piercy here follow my lead." He waved his hands from Finn to Piers to himself.

"Oh yea… I guess we can follow your lead while you're walking to work right?" Piers retorted with a smug smile.

"No! I was only kidding… you know we're roll dogs," Jake grinned. Chris chuckled at them, "Anyhow as you hear I got to go to work and I don't have a sweet ride yet so we have to go." Jake started heading for the parking lot.

Piers followed behind, he watched them stop to turn to him. He was too far to hear when he told them but they nodded and round the corner into the parking lot. Piers turned around and motioned went his hands to follow him into the locker room.

Chris hesitated before getting up to move into the locker rooms, as soon as he entered he was grab into a hard kiss by the teen. He broke the kiss glancing around swiftly, "relax no one's here… I doubled check." Chris sighed bringing his lips to the teen in a short chaste kiss.

Piers chuckled as they parted, "well hey to you too." Chris grunted his hello making Piers laugh, "Come walk with me." He pulled his hand leading them back halls, dropping Chris' hand when they entered the hall.

Most of the teachers and student gone and only the janitor was inside the building who was cleaning the gym when they went pass it.

"Sorry," Piers said with a small smile on his lips.

Chris was shock by the sudden apology and a little confused, "For what?"

"I kind of did it again… the teasing I mean," he added with a shrug.

He snorted "I had a feeling that's what you were doing. What I don't get is why…you already have my full attention." Piers stumbled a little but Chris caught him by the arm straightening him up, "Careful there."

Piers blushed slightly, "umm… thanks. You kind of caught me off guard… I wasn't aware I had your 'full' attention."

Chris felt his own face color a little hearing his own words replay for him and how they sound but they were the truth none the less. Piers started walking to a row of lockers, "umm yea… you don't see me shacking up with any of my other teenage students."

He chuckled opening up one of the lockers, "well I would hope not because then I wouldn't feel special." He mocked with a small smile, "Look I think we should really like… you know talk about this." He gestured between the two of them.

"Isn't that what we're doing," he asked confused.

"Not really," he closed the locker turning fully to him. "That conversation requires more time than this and I still have to drop Jake and Finn off before I head home."

"I guess you're right then."

Piers reach into his gym bag and pull out his phone handing it to him, "Put your number in."

"You want my number?" he asked amused.

He rolled his eyes, "well that would make 'this' a lot more easier and safer…besides we kind of passed the first base up so you owe me some form of contact."

"Yeah because my home address isn't enough," he smirked at Piers frown. "I'm just kidding," he said in a soft voice taking Piers phone and putting his number in.

Piers took his phone with a genuine smile, "thanks I'll text you or something."

"You better," Piers waved running out the front door.

He started walking for his jeep, shaking his head while replayed the conversation in his head twice when his phone buzzed with an unknown number.

'_Chris?' _

'**Yeah?' **he replied with a grin.

'_Just makin sure u didn't give me the run around __ ttyl'_

'**ttyl?'**

'_talk 2 u later lol'_

'**Oh lol good ttyl ;)'** He started his jeep up to head home but he could find the off switch to the goofy grin plastered on his face. This was going to either end really bad or it could end really good but at that moment he decided he really didn't care this feeling was starting to get addicting already and he needed his fix.

**To be continued…**

* * *

**A/N:** Again I made this longer then I meant to but whatever :D I hope you guys like the chapter it took me two days to write but I got caught up in a Resident Evil ORC tournament but it done so yay.

Reviews are always loved ^.^


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N**: I'm going to try to make this as much fluff or smut Nivanfield as possible so R&R and enjoy ^.^ (No Beta so all mistakes are my own .)

* * *

**Maybe this could be the line**

**That starts the whole story**

**Maybe you could be the one**

**The one who's meant for me**

**I know that I should wait**

**But what if you're my soulmate?**

**I Know You Know by Big Time Rush**

Flopping down on his bed, hair still damp from the shower he just got out of and now he was resting on his pillow in nothing but his dark green briefs. He'd finally got the peace and quiet his mind has begged for to sort out today's events. He finally got Chris number but he wasn't sure exactly sure what to send him.

He sighed throwing arm over his eyes when his phone vibrated with a beep making him yelp in surprise. Half expecting it to be Sherry reminding him yet again about her upcoming birthday only having his heart freeze in his chest when he saw it was from Chris.

'**Hey' **He half snorted at Chris one syllable greeting.

'_Itz 10 at nite and thts all u can cum up wit?'_

Before he could even sit his phone back down it beeps, **'Thts all I have on a short notice take it or leave it.'**

'_I guess thts ok 4 nw, so wat r u up 2?'_

'**Grading sum papers be4 watchin 1 of my favorite movies' **

'_Wat movie would tht b?'_

'**Titanic, don't laugh at me. I'm a sucker 4 romance.'**

'_LOL omg'_

'**Come on I said don't laugh'**

'_I'm only laughing becuz tht happens 2 be a movie I liked. Is Claire watchin with u?'_

'**Nah she went over 2 Sher's place 4 tonite so it's just lil old me'**

He tried to remember if Sherry mentioned anything about that, when an idea hit him but he wasn't sure if Chris would be okay with it or not.

'_Well I could change tht'_

Chris took longer to reply making Piers backtrack with a twist in his stomach, _'Srry tht was dumb I wasn't tryin 2 make uncomfortable I was just goin 2 watch the movie nothing else'_

"**No no I knew wat u were askin u just surprised me by askin… won't u get in trouble it's pretty late'** Piers stomach loosened with relief that he wouldn't mind them doing something together.

'_Who said they have 2 know? ;)_'

'**Fine but hurry up I don't like having u out there alone'**

It didn't surprise him Chris cared about his general safely (even if he barely knew that person) but the show of concern still made him feel a little warmer inside.

'_Nothin bad really happens in Shadow Creek, I'll b over in 2 shakes'_

He dashed off the bed half remembering he was still in his underwear thinking how embarrassing and maybe a little sexy if he showed up in nothing but them on. He grabbed some jeans, shoes, a sweat shirt and a hoodie before leaving his room and descending silently down the stairs and into the kitchen grabbing a bag of popcorn.

When he reached the door he heard a door upstairs open and he cursed inwardly, he froze but relax when he hear another door which might have been the bathroom door him and Nat shared before he slipped out the front door locking it behind him.

He walked down the dark streets slowing when he saw a bulky figure of what could only be another male walking his way a little too fast but before he could panic the man called his name. When he got close he breathes a breath of relief seeing it was Chris.

"Fuck dude don't do that you scared the crap out of me," he hissed pushing Chris in the shoulder.

"I thought you said nothing happens in here?" he asked and Piers rolled his eyes at the smirk on his face. "You were taking too long I was just making sure nothing happened," the glint of his eyes filled with worry.

"No I had to grab a few things, what's a movie without popcorn?"

"I think it would still be a movie." he stated

"That was a rhetorical question." He sighed trying to hide his amusement with Chris grinning at his own joke, "Come on I don't want freeze out here."

Chris leaded the way back to his, letting the silence fill the air until they were inside the house. "Claire isn't going come back anytime soon right?"

Chris took the popcorn from him moving into the kitchen, "nah she's normally sleep at this time for school days; make yourself at home."

Piers watched him move about in the kitchen while he lounged, "You're such gent when you want to be."

"Huh?"

"When I had that hangover remember, are you that nice to all of Claire friends?"

"I probably would have helped you even if you weren't her friend," he was smirking with two drinks and a bowl of popcorn. "Let's pretend that didn't sound like something a pedophile would say."

"Well your track record with kids isn't looking to good from where I'm standing." He grinned when Chris' grin turned into a scowl.

"Smartass… If my memory is correct it was your hand on my cock, if anything I'm the victim here." Chris handed him a drink and nodded his head for him to follow.

"It takes two to tango you know?" he asked a step in tow.

He could see Chris face but if he listened hard enough he could hear Chris sigh, "I'm too much aware of that." Chris led the way to the back room in the hallway which he knew was Chris' room, he only really remembered this room from his dream which didn't help that his palms started to feel slick with sweat.

"The way you say that makes it sound…" he paused. "Was it…you know?" he swallowed passing his tongue over his lips.

Chris didn't seem to catch on so till Piers clumsy indicated what he meant with his hands. "Oh… oh! No god no… I mean it was good. I mean better than good...I mean." He watched the color of Chris' neck flush when he stop talking abruptly taking slow deep breaths. "It wasn't that it didn't feel good or even wrong," he said each word slowly. "I can't pretend that what…whatever this isn't a bad idea. This… this could ruin both of us the minute we get caught; I'd loss my job and end up in jail… I can't just leave Claire here by herself; I'm all she has left."

"Then why not turn me away it's not like I'm forcing this on you or anything, I know exactly what could happen. My dad would probably throw me out on my ass and have the rest of my family shun me for the rest of my existence and maybe even longer." He watched Chris fumble over his messy desk where he placed the popcorn and his drink

"Isn't that enough reason for you to want out?" retorted

"Maybe but someone told me once that if someone didn't love me for who I am then they never did to begin with," Piers smirks as Chris softened remembering the first day they met.

"Who gave you that awful advice?" He snorted sitting on the bed with his drink in hand.

"Just some hot guy I live by," the room fell quiet for a beat before Piers spoke. "So what exactly is 'this' anyway? Like what… friends with benefits, though I wouldn't mind the benefits."

Chortling as he grabbed his drink, "I think if we're going to be doing anything we might want to start over, and I think this movie can be our little first date since I can't do a proper wooing." Patting the spot next to him while Piers fought off the blush creeping up his neck, "I promise to behave if you do the same."

"When do I ever misbehave?"

…

"What!? No it's not…okay maybe it is a little but I think that's what made this movie so great!" Chris tried to get is argument across as the last of the movie played.

"Yea but this was only two ratings too high to be a Disney movie, but that might only be because he got some right before the boat ran into the iceberg. I like the movie… I just think it was really cruel to make two people fall in love, then kill one off a few days later." Piers grinning around a well place popcorn while Chris stares at him "What?"

"Nothing… Tell me something...about you. Something I don't already know." Chris voice was soft and probably huskier than he was going for.

"What do you want to know?" he popped popcorn into his mouth.

"Hmm, what do you plan on doing when you finish school? Surly someone as smart as you has some plans for some major colleges."

"I think if I don't my mom would bite my head off but if I'm going to college; I told some friends I wouldn't up and leave for something like Stanford, because I really rather not deal with more rich assholes than I need to." Piers looked over when Chris grew quiet; he was staring at the tv with a pondering face.

"Is that your choice or did your 'friends' ask you to do that?" he finally said still not looking at him.

He could hear the quotes around friends not that he tried to hide it, "No, if you hadn't noticed the only ones who have the grades not to mention the money is the girls. We can't all be trust fund babies like most of us. This is as much for me as it is them, so don't make assumption Chris." Chris turned to meet his glare with honest eyes.

"I'm not trying to pick a fight, sorry." He took one of Piers hands in his, instantly dropping his glare with wide eyes. "Just think of it as me being a little protective over you."

Piers tried to grimace to keep the smile off his face but the blush he couldn't find a handle on. "Well you don't have to worry about my friends."

He felt Chris used his thumb to draw little circles on the back of his hand he had captured, "Like I said sorry."

Piers leaned into the touch, "Your turn to answer some question."

"Sure" he said easily.

"What happen to your parents?" he watched Chris' shoulder tense and look down at their hands. "Sorry I-"

"No it's fine, It still kind of hard to talk about but I want to tell you." He paused inhaling deeply and blew out, "Our dad was a soldier, and that's how he died…a soldier. You never think about it happening until it does; I use to think my father was someone kind, strong, stubborn… un-killable you know? I remember it… they day they came to knock on this very door I was just 11 and Claire was 1. It killed me to watch my mother cry so much, so days it got so bad she wouldn't get out the bed so I took care of my sister when I had to."

Piers interlock their joined hands and Chris looked up with a grateful smile, "I would say sorry but I'm sure nothing I can say that you haven't heard before." He was just impressed at how much Chris was actually letting him know it explained Claire avoidance and Chris defensiveness on the subject.

"What would you be sorry for, you were still a developing fetus across the states when this happen. It got better for a little while; two years after all that my mother found someone. Paul was some gym owner on Parkway Street, I didn't think much of him really but Claire adored him so I tolerated him. It seem like everything was coming at me from at all ends when I turned 16, I was finding out who I was on top of my mother getting sick from cancer. We went to visit her every day, but…" He broke off with a jagged breath.

Piers could see the hurt in his eyes like retelling the story caused physical pain; he hated seeing the look of defeat that the older man couldn't seem to shake off. He promised himself he'd never let him go through something like that alone, squeezing his hand for to let him know he was there.

"…I told her a week before she left us. You wouldn't believe what you said; she said she already knew, that someone like me went years without a one girlfriend to show." He snorted smiling to himself, "Her only regret was that she was sad she wouldn't be here to see the lucky guy who'd make me forget all of this. I got so angry; it was like she was just giving up. I couldn't bear losing both my parents, but it was like I was some sick fucking pun to god punch. In the end I couldn't stay mad or sad; I knew that's not what she would have wanted and I had a sister to look after…She's all I have left."

"Your mother sounds like an all-around good person," Piers concluded. It was like looking at this man in a new light; he wasn't this 28 year old caring for his younger sister, he was still the same 16 year old who loss both his parents.

"Yea…she would have like you."

"You think?"

"You're both free spirits, never afraid to let people know what they think and feel. I think that's where Claire gets her attitude from." He chuckled letting the silence fill the room as they sat on the bed.

"Is that why you left?" Piers asked quietly.

"Not really… it turns out was your everyday meathead homophobic. He found out when I was just finishing my senior year at Taylor; said something about not being able to support the fag population." He snorted shaking his head.

"You don't sound that upset about that." Piers summed up looking at the amused glint in his eyes.

"That might be more because Claire ended up kicking him in his family maker, that day I don't think I laughed so hard before in my life." They share a laugh before Chris looked at the clock (2am) and sighed, "I think you better get home…we're both already going to be tired we don't both want to be the walking dead at school in a few hours."

"Are you walking me back?" he questioned.

"Is that even really a question?" he asked. "Just leave everything I'll clean it up later." He nodded grabbing his hoodie, following Chris back to the living room and out the door. The walk was quiet only the sounds of shoes and pavement till they were four houses down from Piers'. He opened his mouth to say something when Chris arms embraced him around the waist, his face on his arm while Chris burrowed his face in neck. It took him a minute to throw his arms around his neck and trying not to feel like the teenage girl in this moment; they just held each other.

"Thanks for today" Piers didn't need to ask to know what he was thanking him for. "You're the first person I've told who didn't already know from being noisy neighbor."

Snorting into his shoulder, "Then I'm glad you could tell. I'm always a phone call away if you ever do need to talk."

He shook both of them with his laughter, "you trying to offer me a shoulder to cry on?" he was teasing but Piers could tell it was a real question.

"If you want to put it that fine…but yea I kind of am." He finishes quietly, Chris pulled back enough with a far off look. "What?"

Instead he freed one arm to bring a hand to cup his cheek, touching the bluff on his cheek. "I know it's kind of mean less at this point, can I?" he used the thumb on his cheek to brush it against Piers bottom lip.

It was hard to tell how long he was just standing there, the blood pumping so hard in his ears. Chris was just stared waiting, before he nodded not caring that they were pretty much out in the open and anyone could walk out and see them.

Not that he could think about anything else but the heat from Chris' hand and his lips when he brought their lips together in a passionate slow build kiss, Chris moan into the kiss when he felt Piers hands move to his bicep with firm fingers. Before Piers could deepen the kiss Chris pulled back and Piers almost whimpered at the loss, "I did say I was going to behave."

"I don't think I can if you tease me like that," he groans hiding his to heat face into the older man's shoulder.

"I think we've push our luck for today, beside you look like you could use the rest more than I do." He could feel his mouth in his hair when he inhales. "Your hair smells fruity." He commented

He laughed stepping back out of the embrace, "thanks I guess…I'll see you tomorrow or later which ever gets my point across." He nodded with a smile turning back to his but he could still feel his eyes on him not looking back until he was in front his yard to see Chris smile before turning around to walk back home.

He touched his lip grinning to himself, glad that whatever they have isn't just on the sexual level but he still wasn't sure what he should call Chris yet. His is what… boyfriend? Not that he wouldn't mind staking a claim and it was something he could do if he wanted to…right?

Chris was definite someone he wouldn't mind trying for if things were a lot more simple…yea he definite would.

* * *

**A/N**: Haha! Sorry it's so late but you're looking at a freshly high school grad! Yay for me huh? Anyways I hope you guys like this 100% Nivansfield chapter even if there was no smut… Let me know what you thought since I'm trying to keep some of them in character but this is a HS/AU so yea!


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N**: Want to thank all my favorites and follows. Nothing big I want to say besides read review and enjoy. (**5-25-13 4:32pm US/CT** sorry guys a lot of rereading to fix my errors!)

* * *

**Oh, tell me tell me tell me how to turn your love on**

**You can get, get anything that you want**

**Baby just shout it out, shout it out**

**Baby just shout it out, yeah**

**Kiss You by One Direction**

"Rough night?" Jill asked as she handed him a coffee and sat on the teacher's lounge couch with Leon watch under the cup of coffee he was nursing.

"Is it that obvious?" Leon and Jill shared a look before nodding in unison. "Wasn't so much as rough night as much of I lost track of time." He smiled into his coffee and it didn't go unnoticed by his friends.

"Okay" Leon started, "who's the guy you player?" Leon grinned.

Chris scowled at him, "why do you think it has something to do with a guy?"

"Because we all know it isn't a girl right?" he mocked taking a long drag of his coffee.

" Yea right... I was grading paper," it was only half a lie so neither questioned it at first.

Jill put her coffee down and causing him to mentally sigh he knew what was coming the ongoing questions until she caught him in his lie. "So you were grading physic papers all night?"

"Yes" not missing a beat.

"You're lying…" she stated.

"What I'm not!" he argued.

"Yes you do that thing with your eyes every time you lie." She smiled and look to Leon who stop to set his coffee down.

"What thing?" he countered

"If I told you that you'd stop doing it; plus then Leon would know your telltale sign for lying." She said matter of fact before picking her cup up with a satisfied smile.

"I really was grading papers…" he sulked into his cup.

"No one said you weren't, I just have a feeling that's not what you were doing all night with that cheesy smile you put on when you do your off in thought face." Chris cursed Jill for being such an observant person when she wanted to be.

"I don't know what you're talking about… so Leon how was the doctor's appointment?" Leon too excited to not get a chance to brag about his and Ada's growing child and how the doctor was telling them all they should know about caring for a unborn and born baby. Jill on the other hand wasn't fooled on the subject and throws him a few firm looks before having to pay attention to Leon boasting.

Thanking the gods Helena came in to request Jill's assistants and she left with her 'this isn't over' glare that made him want hide under a rock. Jill was his friend but she was also his boss and Piers' principle and if she found out it wouldn't be something she could over look and he couldn't ask her to risk her job doing something like that.

They'd end up like other schools, these days it not even that uncommon. All around the world students and teachers were having sexual relations and things didn't always end in a light dismissal. Hell it hardly ever did; he remember when he was still in high school himself, reading that one teacher got 10 years max because the girl parents were so piss about how the teacher confused her into thinking she was in love with him.

Not that this was the same…god he knew better then to mess with 15 year olds, but where is the line that really makes it a big difference between 17 and 15. No even so he knew he wasn't trying to confuse Piers any more than he was fucking confused.

"What are you thinking about so hard over there," he gasped almost dropping the coffee he was holding almost too tightly in his hands. "Sorry wasn't trying to scare you but you must have been deep in thought there." A blond-headed woman was leaning over the couch with cleavage almost right in his face which made him a little uncomfortable.

"It's okay no one got scorched by coffee or anything," he said leaning away slowly.

"Aww" she said with a sudden pout. "Jill wasn't kidding when she said you were gay huh?" Shock by her straight forwardness but she continued before he could speak. "You can't blame a girl for trying… all the sexy men or either taking, gay or assholes." She sighs flopping down on the couch next to him, "no worry I'm hundred percent okay with gays but it great to finally meet you. Jill brags all about her college days with you to me and my sister."

Chris remembered Jill mention them at the restaurant but thinking about that place remind him of the hazel eyed boy all over again but he fought it off to pay attention to the hyper active women in front him. "I heard about you too… you're the younger Harper. Debra right?" he extended his hand.

"It's actual Deborah but most of my friends call me that," she took his hand shaking it. "Nice to meet you Chris Redfield." She greeted with a warm smile.

"Same… she told me you both work here. I know Helena's the AP so you are…?"

"Guilty, I teach English 12 and 10 but I might have to switch I have about as much trouble sitting at that desk all day just reading as much as the students." She joked giggling, "How's physics been going for you?"

"It was the closest to math I'm going to get but I was thinking of asking Jill for permission to take a few students on a field trip in two weeks." He paused, "yea… but for the most it's been really fun working with these kids."

She giggled, "I see you still have that new teacher feeling. It doesn't last long because there's always one student who will want to test you patients before the end of this school year."

"Well lets cross our fingers and hope I'm not on any one's hit list," he mocked and she laughed getting up from her seat.

"Glad luck with that, I'll see you around Mr. Redfield"

…

Chris was sitting at his desk watching his 3rd period class walk in stopping when Piers walked in looking a little sleepy himself but not enough to not give him a smile of his own when Chris smiled. His smile quickly died when Sarah Buford throw her arms around his neck from behind pecking him on the cheek.

It was kind of pleasing to see Piers grimace and wipe his cheek and even more pleasing when Jake said something about get off him you clingy bitch but he pretend he didn't hear for the fact of not having to write a slip for profanity (his way of thanking him).

He felt his phone vibrate and he went to check it to see it was sent from P. Chris looked up to see Piers giving him a secret smile still sitting by the girl who was now pouting and still trying to get his attention to no availed.

'_Srry bout her'_

'**I'm nt mad its ok'**

_'U sure didn't luk ok a sec ago'_

**'O and how did I look?'**

_'Like u were 2 seconds from getting up 2 throw her off'_

Chris felt let a silent chuckle rock him not look up to meet the gaze that was no doubt Piers watching his reaction. Piers text again before he could reply.

_'Don't wrry tho I kind of find that smexy bout u'_

**'Oh really… is that it?'**

_'No bt a I'm nt goin 2 sit here and boost ur ego, so get ur sexy bubble ass up and teach the class'_ Chris read the text three more times before laughing and putting his phone back in his pocket. He wasn't going to lie, he kind of like that Piers found his butt sexy and bubbly.

He push those thoughts aside to start class as usual announcing that him and the AP Helena might be letting students with a paid permission slip and 88% up average could go on the nature field trip if Jill give the okay.

"Nature field trip?" Jack complained. "That's so lame can't we go somewhere else."

"You know you could always stay home…it's a choice." Piers said from his seat.

"Did I ask you fag?" Chris blinked in surprised he knew from what Leon and Jill said Piers and the rest of his close-knit friends bump head with the so call Ashford bunch but he had no idea it was a homophobic thing.

"You didn't have to, but you seem to be hard at hearing when he said a 'few selected' could go. The way you talk I'd be surprised if you'd be anything close to 88% average." Piers smirked at Jacks' deepened scoff when the class giggled.

"Enough" Chris bark drawing the class attention to him. "Jack go to the front office I'll send someone up with your slip."

"What but!" he started but Chris cut him off with a firm voice.

"I don't allow discrimination of any kind in my class now you can get the hell out or I can throw you out." Chris watched the teen hesitate for a minute before he muttered something about how it was bullshit before trudging out the classroom. "Let that be a lesson to the rest of you, I don't want to hear anyone talk about someone's race, religion, sexuality or gender. You guys are almost adult and this is your last year, if you're going to pick a time to grow up this year should be a start." He glanced at Piers who had an unintelligible expression on his face.

He sighed getting up to finish his lesson for today.

…

Piers didn't really text him when he left the class but he was sure if it was because he almost lost it over Jack comment or the fact Jake was tackling him out the door to go to lunch, so he text him first this time.

'**R u ok?'**

'_Yea y wouldn't I b?'_

'**You just looked upset wen I sent Jack 2 the office I didn't upset u right?'**

'_LOL why the hell would dat upset me?'_

Chris tried to remember the look Piers made, **'well ur face told me otherwise'**

'My_ face… well I was trying hard nt cheer and say sumthin like *yea babe* but no I'm nt mad.'_

'**Good im glad so… I'm ur babe?'**

'_Y do I feel like ur always fishing 4 sumthin wen we talk?'_

'**Maybe I am?'**

'_ok then no'_

He tried to shake off the irrational feeling sadness before texting but again Piers sent another before he could.

'_I don't know wat a babe is bt u can b my boyfriend I guess if ur ok with it that is'_

Chris felt his lip over his teeth so far if anyone else saw that they might think he was having some kind of stroke. **'I better b and btw I think I'll call u my babe'**

'_Endearments lol really Chris'_

'**Babe no good? Umm wat about honey, sweetie, love muffin or my personal favorite boo-boo'** He smirked to himself waiting for Piers' reply.

Frowning after one didn't come even when the bell rung he didn't get a reply. Instead of pestering Piers he let himself focus on getting through todays lesson at less until his last class where he had Sherry and Sheva one of her friends he didn't much about.

"Chrisy-poo" Sherry teased twisting her hair with one finger.

"Oh god Sher-bear what did you do this time." He said in a mock horror tone.

"Well not so much as what I've done but what we're going to do?" she look to Sheva with a smile.

"I can smell the trouble and paper I'll have to fill out already." He stated looking her up and down with a worry glance.

"Stop being so paranoid it's nothing bad I swear, we were talking to Ms. Hunnigan and she said the school had funds to do a drama club but we need enough people join on start and a teacher to run the club. We all were in favor of making you a liable candidate!" She made pleading puppy dog eyes

"Why me?" he countered

"Well you're the only one who is fun like Mr. Kennedy minus the dumb jokes but can take it serious when we need you to. So please help start team drama club Superb Total Acting Recreationally Students." Sherry used her hand to draw an air rainbow over her head.

"Those are acronyms right?" he guessed

"Yep, Piers, Claire and I came up with it," Sheva gave her a look that had her backtracking. "Okay so maybe I only came up with total but I still helped. Those two have English-AP, you try keeping with that."

"So drama club S.T.A.R.S? I like it, it's simple at first look but has meaning behind it." Both girls could hear the pride in his tone what they didn't know was that it wasn't just for Claire. "I'll think about it okay… give me a till next week kay?"

"I'll do you one better, you got till the end of football season since we can't really start until Finn, Jake, and Piers are free from football but we'll still have some scripts written out by then you'll just have to read over them to make sure they are 'appropriate' for all students and teachers and blah blah blah."

"Sounds good," he smiled packing worksheets up to leave.

"Great! You're awesome Chris I'll see you later," she grabbed her friend dashing for the door.

"Thank you Mr. Redfield!" Sheva called back before she was pulled out of earshot.

He chuckled to himself, "Kids."

…

It was around 7:30 pm when he sat at the dinner table to watch Claire mindlessly chat on the phone while moving around the kitchen cooking and cleaning where ever her hands could reach. It looked like he wasn't the only one who had someone making him smile.

Chris watched her laugh before saying here goodbyes and putting up her phone with a constant smile. "Someone's happy" he stated.

Claire turned to him gasping, "How long were you sitting there?"

"Long enough to see you spinning around the kitchen like you're Cinderella and I'm guessing that was you're prince?" he chuckled at her scowl.

"That's a terrible analogy to use… besides he's more of a Cindefella than a prince." Her eyes had a soft sadness at the end.

"Why what's wrong?" Chris put his big brother/father pants on and got up to stand close by his sister.

Claire looked like she wasn't sure if she going to tell the truth or a lie. "Steve's dad is a big drinker… and sometimes it gets so bad… he turns on Steve. It's awful all those scars and bruises on his back I'm just scared for him, I mean I understand that he's upset about losing Steve's mom but-"

"No, losing someone is no excuse to hit your child or anyone for that matter of fact." Chris began pulling his phone out but Claire stopped him.

"Wait no Chris you can't call the cops!" she pleaded; before he ask why she continued. "He still love him Chris, he's all he has left if you do this the state will take him from us and his father. He's in no better position than us; I understand what he wants because I'd never want them to take me from you."

"Yes but I don't hit you to solve my problems!" he spat seething rage.

"I know I know," she hugged him burying her face in his chest. "That's why I love you, I couldn't ask for a better brother and you know that but…" she pulled back to look him in the face again. "This is something I promised I'd let him handle… at less for now. I just hope we can find something out before something really bad happens to him."

"Fine I won't interfere…yet but I don't want you anyway near his father you got me?" She nodded as they embraced each other shortly again before she start finish up dinner. "I think I need a cigarette now…"

She laughed pilling two plates up with spaghetti, "you must be really pissed then."

"Well you know the only things I hate more than homophobic pricks are rapist and abusers. My heart goes out for him; let him know he always has a place here to crash if it's just to get away for a little while." He puts a smoke between his lips before igniting it and taking a long drag.

Claire put the plate on the table smiling at her brother with pure admiration, "how did I get such an awesome brother?" she teased half-heartedly.

"I don't know but don't you damn forget it." He returned her smile.

They started small talk at the dinner table like always before they finished and he clean the dishes while Claire took a shower so she could get some homework in before going to bed so he was going to see her until the next morning. It was 9 when he got to his room to strip all his clothes off to his boxers for a shower; when his phone buzz with a phone call he smiled when he saw the P on the caller id.

"Nice to get a call for once instead of a text" he teased as soon as he pick the phone up.

"Well if I called I think that might kill the whole point of having to keep this on the down low... sorry I couldn't answer your text earlier and to answer your question I'll happily take babe the rest are deal breakers."

"Fine babe it is… so when's the next time I can see you?" he asked softly into the phone.

Chris could almost picture Piers smile when he chuckled into the phone, "Yea I miss you too but I'm at work right now and won't be free for another 2 hours since I'm closing with Dee-Ay and Jake. I'll most likely be busy all this week with practice, work and Saturday we're supposed to be doing something as a group; not sure about Sunday."

He sighed into the phone, "well that sucks. I didn't think this would be that hard."

"Me either, but it doesn't mean it can't work right?"

"I guess not babe," Chris grinned at his endearment when Piers chuckled again.

"About that babe/boyfriend situation," he could here tease seeping into his tone. "What if someone like asks me out, do I say I have a boyfriend or no?"

"I would love if you did," Chris wondered where he was going with this.

"Okay but what if they ask who? I can't just say my high school teacher is currently bumping uglies with me." He had a point but he didn't like what Piers was implying about more complications.

He paused picking each word carefully, "You can say you have a boyfriend. If they ask who then you just tell him…It's none of their goddamn business you're taken." He growled in the phone when he ended his statement.

Piers full laughter blast though the phone, "I'm just kidding. I'm all yours for the time being so no worries."

The older man groaned into the phone feeling his boxers tighten, "you have no idea what you do to me sometimes do you?"

"Hmm maybe, look I got to go. My 15 minute break is up… I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Yea… I'll see you." He listened to Piers still on the other line for a minute breathing softly before the line went dead.

Chris stood groaned when his erection was pushed up against his boxer, he decided he deserved some good out fashion me time in the shower. He entered his bathroom turning on the shower to let the water turn warm while he took off his last piece of clothing. He tested the water before stepping into the hot spray feeling pound against his slightly colder skin.

Breathing calmly he reached down to drop his semi hard member to stroke it experimentally a few times to get the blood running. Licking his lips he closed his eyes and tried to remember how it felt when it was Piers' hand on him instead of his own, trying to mimic Piers firm and steady pumps.

"Fuck" he pumped a few turn giving the head of his penis a once over with his thumb. Chris imagined the hot water to be Piers lips moving hungrily over his body lick where ever they could reach. Leaning his back on the wall opposite of the, taking his free to slip it behind his balls to poke at his hole. Using the hot water slip one finger in hissing at the burning pleasure sensation, stroking himself repeatedly as he add his middle digit scissoring himself open.

"God" he moaned thinking with it would be like having Piers inside him (knowing Piers would be a lot bigger than his two fingers) thrusting and panting over him with those hazel eyes start down at him as he thrust onto his fingers. He shudder his hand seizing over his cock when he hit the sweet spot inside, he bite down on his lip to keep from moaning too loud. Measuring each pull while brushing his prostate, he felt heat pooling in his abdomen before he spill over with a groan.

The water cool as he came down from his orgasm he clean up before the water got to cold and hop out the shower grabbing a towel before exiting his master bathroom. He grabbed his phone that now read 10.

Deciding he'd send Piers one last message before he hit the hay. **'I'm goin 2 bed nite babes'**

He smiled when he got a reply after only a minute. _'Sleep well 3'_ he smiled at the goofy heart but put the phone down to get some much needed sleep.

…

The week passed by slowly and sadly he didn't get to see Piers much asides from in school. They kept in contract with text message or calls before they went to bad telling other small details of their day or just talking about random things. Chris love how conversation between them was so easy both keep each other on edge with jokes and serious question that made him want to open up more but always get to know what made Piers tick.

It was Sunday afternoon when Chris stood in his sister's bedroom doorway watching her look at her frame in the mirror where she was looking over the tight jeans and bright red shirt that cut off to show her lean abdomen. "Hey" she said looking at him from the mirror.

"Do I have to ask?" he countered with a puzzle face.

"Nope, Jake came up with an awesome idea yesterday when we were eating. He found out they're throwing raid down at Pacific Beat and he thought it be cool if we all went today." She was nearly vibrating with excitement.

The news wasn't all that new since Piers had already told him last night (which was disappointing since he still hasn't had a chance to have some alone time with the teen) but he tried to look a little shock. "Oh really… should I be worry or not?"

"Nope it's pretty much just a secret dance everyone who brought tickets could go… Jake brought everyone a ticket which would have been sweet if the only one he didn't force to reimburse him was Sherry." She laughs checking her backside before turning to face her big brother. "What about you? You can't possibly be spending both Saturday and Sunday doing nothing."

"I'm fine" he protested. "We moved but so you could have a normal teenage life and that's what you're doing, so don't worry about me."

"You sure?" she asked pausing for her bag to look at him nod. "Fine… just try to have some fun. This is your hometown too you know? I'll be back late so don't wait up."

"You're going now isn't it a little early for a raid party?" he questioned moving out of the doorway so she could pass.

"Yea but we need to go buy some cute glow in the dark wear and sticks… you know the whole nine yards." She flipped her hand in a circle motion trying to rush her words. "Beside all the guys aside from Steve are still at football practice." That Chris was already too aware of but he didn't comment on that.

"Well please have fun and be safe," he added was she waved at him before shutting the front door.

Sighing Chris lumbered onto the couch to watch TV since he didn't have anything to do since he was hoping he be seeing Piers today. There was a knock after 15 minutes of watching MTV cribs (he wonders when they stop being Music Television). He trudged over to the door grumbling about how he couldn't even get a quiet day since he didn't get his way.

Throwing the door open half expecting it to be some annoying door sells men or something only to freeze when he show his hazel eyed teen looking at him with a hooded look. Piers push him back shutting the door with his foot as he hungrily caught the older man head into a heat kiss.

Piers taking full on control as his tongue past his lips with no resistance Chris moan into the kiss when Piers attack the roof of his mouth. They broke when they both needed air and Chris used that chance.

"Not that I'm not glad you're here but why are you here?" he groan feeling Piers tongue flick and suck on his neck.

"I only have 2 like two hours do you really want to spend it talking?" he said nibbling onto Chris' bottom lip.

"Point taken let's take this to my bed," he grabbed his hand pulling him to his bedroom.

"Aye aye captain!"

* * *

**A/N**: Yay another one done, I hope people like that I made this on all Chris POV. I want everyone to know I see both Chris and Piers as strong guys and take as much as they can give out…most Nivansfield writer makes Piers this bottom bitch and I just hate it so I hope you like my change from those kinds.

I liked this chapter more than my last one so let me know what you thought guys and I'll s


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N**: Hmm someone reviewed not understanding what AU (**Alternative Universe**) means, I think it would be strange to have 20 and 30 something year olds high school students… 'Anyhow' this is a small sex scene one but you'd know if you read the last one; I apologize if it's not as sexy as you'd hope. (Everything probably sounded hotter in my head!)

I'd like to correct myself in this chapter since I'm not going back to do it, to think I've been saying it wrong all this time xD **Raid = Rave** sorry guys my mistake.

This will have some written in my beautiful Claire bears POV why I chose her for the outside/inside eye party… well she's nicely set in the middle so I hopeyou like and **enjoy!**

* * *

**I was wondering maybe **

**Could I make you my baby? **

**If we do the unthinkable would it make us look crazy? **

**Or would it be so beautiful either way I'm sayin' **

**If you ask me I'm ready**

**Unthinkable by Alicia Keys **

It was a frenzy of hands grabbing at shirts and loose hairs as Piers backs Chris into his bedroom while never breaking their heated kiss until they stumbled over the bed when the back of Chris knees hit the edge with a loud grunt. Piers stopped to stare at the older man under him looking at his dark blue eyes dilated in lust and want; he slowly brought hand up to cup his slightly flush cheek his eyes holding Chris'.

Chris shudder slightly under his gaze, "What?"

He heard the question as his eyes moved to his scuffed covered red lips that tingled his when they shared kisses to his muscled jaw his hand brushing over each hair up to his slightly too big ears. Bringing attention back to his curious eyes "You're kind of beautiful you know?" He took in Chris shocked expression before adding, "In a manly godlike kind of way."

Chris snorted his face smoothing into a smirk, "says the guy who looks like he could be a model for Abercrombie & Fitch monthly issue."

Piers nuzzled his stubble jaw with his nose, "can't you just take a compliment?"

"Thanks?"

Using the hand that wasn't cupping Chris' face to snake it under his t-shirt feeling the warm firm muscles while his shirt tugging it up; Chris propped up to allow his shirt to be pulled over his head. After removing his own shirt he sat up still saddling Chris' hips he took the chance to appraise his body, "umm how err…" Sex wasn't new to Piers by any means but his hands froze near Chris belt buckle, he knew Chris was talking but he couldn't hear over the loud beating in his ears (Is that his own heartbeat… probably is.)

Piers didn't know when or how but he was on his back with Chris over him, "are you okay… you look a little out of it."

"Yeah… it's just I've only just had casual sex before, so that makes this kind of different." He averted looking into the older man's eyes trying to find a hold on his blushing.

Chris hushed him and latched his mouth on Piers' exposed neck, "I get it… so let me take care of you." Piers was going to protest until Chris kissed him hungrily while pressing his palm into his half hard cock; he moan right into the kiss thrusting up into Chris' palm for more friction. Chris used Piers' thigh that was trapped between his legs to gain some friction of his own.

Piers could feel just how hard Chris was through is jeans "Someone's impatient?"

"Shut up" Chris mouth playfully against his neck and began teasing his way down to his naval. He tugged at flap of his briefs waistband before making quick work of jeans taking his under wear and shoes off with experienced hands exposing his now hard cock slick with pre-come.

"Jesus Piers" Piers looked down to see Chris staring at his thick member standing proudly with dark lust filled eyes. Not wasting time he wrapped a solid hand around the shaft, making Piers moan when his thumb trace up the vein to the slit of his penis smearing pre-come over the head.

"Wait I ahh- fuck Chris," Piers moaned fisting the sheets to keep him grounded when Chris took the tip of his cock in his mouth swirling his tongue around sampling the salty taste around the head. Slowly feeling warm wet heat surround his member in Chris' mouth using his other hand to reach where his mouth couldn't; placing a firm hand on hip to keep Piers from gagging him when he began bobbing teasing rhythm. Piers whimpered Chris' name at speed letting go of the sheets in favor of Chris' tousled hair, "if you keep doing that I'll have a complex."

He gasp when Chris hummed around him but kept his pace only coming off to breathe but his mouth never fully leaving his cock. Piers looked down to see Chris dark eyes on his, sweat building around the nape of his neck; he watched Chris removed the hand from his hip to palm his own throbbing hard cock that left little to imagine with the potent bulge there.

Piers bite his lip to fight the mewl that crawled up his throat at the picture, the whole time Chris eyes never leaving his which should make him feel uncomfortable but it only made his body feel flushed and more exposed. Chris let up to run his tongue from the shaft to the head making Piers shudder coming more undone just by the looks and touches of the older man over him. "Shit Piers you really are a mess huh?" Chris voice so husky it push another yearning shudder from his teenage body.

He could only throw his head back into the bed moan his reply loudly nodding his head when Chris went down on him again in a faster pace swirling his tongue around his cock swallowing around him; he couldn't hold back thrusting up into that wet heat a few times. Piers knew he was close when the all too familiar heat started to build in his abdomen from the way Chris was sucking even harder he knew he was close.

Pulling a handful of dark brown hair with his toes curling in anticipation, "Chris…" he tried to warn that he was fully on the edge but the teacher only hummed again hollow his throat out on Piers pulsing cock pushing the teen over the climax moaning Chris' name like a prayer with his eyes shut in bliss groaning sideways into the covers. Spewing his hot come into Chris mouth; feeling his tongue and throat milk him through his best orgasm high.

Piers looked in time to see Chris release his softening penis with a line of his come drawing down his chin; he caught it with his thumb before sucking it off his thumb. "Fuck" he winced at how post-climaxed his voice sounded.

Watching Chris grin at him before he notice his still big but little problem; before he took the older man's face in a heated kiss, his tongue made easy access as he tasted himself in every corner Chris' mouth. Still bare he flipped them so he was lumbering between the older man's thighs once again working his jeans belt with new-found confidence, but like on any other good day his phone starts to ring with the dumb ringtone he let Jake set for himself (Eye of the Tiger).

"Dammit that's Jake probably wondering why I skipped practice." He bites his lip thinking for a minute.

"Just let-" Chris starts.

Piers was already getting up reaching for his jeans still huddled with the rest of his, exposing his toned ass and back. When he came back up with his phone in hand Chris was halfway unbuckled when he returned to his spot over him; slapping Chris' hand away with one hand and holding his phone with the right one.

"If you can't be quiet this won't work." Chris looked up with ravenous eyes nodding when he finally freed his now painfully hard cock. To no surprise he was as big as he felt that day in school, he would have made some smart remark like 'you can actually fit that in someone?' but instead he hits the answer button.

"Yea Jake?" he grimaced at how wrecked he still sounded but hoped his whispering helped.

"What the fuck dude are you sleeping?" from the sound of Jake's voice he could tell he was pissed but couldn't find it in himself to care at the moment.

Piers grinned into the phone, fingers playing through the trimmed happy trail and pubes before wrapping his 5 digits around Chris; watching him bite his lip to stop from groaning but whimpered at Piers' stilled hand.

"Yeah I was sleeping," he grinned down at Chris when he lost his patience and started thrusting his dick hard and slow up into his hand.

"I'm glad you got your beauty sleep princess while Finn and I had to cover for your ass… too bad you still have clean up the gym Tuesday for not calling in. Get your pretty ass up and come get us!" Not that Piers got in trouble a lot but he had helped Finn with gym duty one time and it was a time-consuming ordeal.

"Can't Steve pick you guys up?" Piers was only half listen when Jake answered too preoccupied with how Chris eyes were rolling into back into his head when he met his thrust with a slight twist to the head of his cock.

"Piers you bastard, did you fall asleep on me?"

"Oh sorry what did you say?" Chris groaned in frustration when he stills his hand again to focus on Jake's words.

"Jesus I said Steve has to keep his truck at home so he can lock his room and sneak out without his dad knowing he's gone, so you need to pick him up too. So get up!"

"Fine I'll be there in 15." Piers sighed into the phone

"Fine just hurry it up." Not waiting he hits the end call button before throwing his phone back.

Now that both hands were free he cupped Chris balls, working his hand back to pulling Chris into an orgasm and he was more than happy to fuck his hand. It didn't take much more before he heard Chris groan and tense up inside his hand finally releasing his warm seed into Piers' hand.

"Fuck… that was better than last time," Chris says gulping in air still panting from his orgasm.

"Concerning we had about 800 people in the same building it wasn't all bad." He says removing himself from off the older man trying to be careful not to get Chris come on the floor or his clothes.

"I guess not… here use this to clean up." Chris answers tossing him the shirt he was wearing.

"Thanks, sorry about having to ditch you like this." He apologized whilst he cleaned himself up, "you know I wouldn't if I didn't have to."

Chris smiled still trying to fix his belt and zipper before looking up to meet Piers' eyes. "Save the apologizes for someone who needs them, I knew what I was getting into when I let you in my house."

"Yea but this has to seem way to… too high school I guess." He told Chris handing him his shirt back so he could finish dressing.

"Well I probably would have went with 'too much like a soap opera' but let's go with yours." Chris teased getting up from the bed to stand in front him. "Stop worrying so much, I'm not one to hold my tongue so if it was something I couldn't deal with you'll know…okay?" Chris placed his hand on the back Piers' head so their foreheads rest against each other so they were eye to eye.

"Okay" Piers could feel a knot in his stomach; it wasn't painful but it was different… almost like it should be there but, he pushed that into the back of his mind.

"Okay" Chris repeated softly placing a kiss on his forehead.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-**

**Claire**

…

"No I already decided everyone's color if you don't like yours then tuff tits." Sherry scolds Ashley as she pouted from her seat.

"Sher stop bullying her" Sherry only stuck her tongue out at Claire before turning to Sheva.

"Purple is definitely your color," Sherry told her looking at the different neon glowing sticks, glow rings, and spray paint. They just got finished buying a load of V-neck white t-shirts and they were now at a small dinner call Dots letting the boys get cleaned up.

"I guess I should be grateful you didn't say brown." Sheva replied before going back to eating her salad.

"I would never," she started in mock horror. "Brown doesn't make a good shirt color anyways."

"That's because it would look like someone sprayed glowing dog poo on your shirt."

"Ugh Sheva I'm eating here!" Rebecca complained swatting at her playfully, "The last thing someone wants to hear while trying to wolf down food."

"By the looks of it you don't seem to be having much trouble there," Ashley mocked looking at her plate of burger and fries in horror.

"Bitch! That's breaking girl code you can't talk about your girlfriends eating habits… girl code!" she yelped flicking a fry at her when she only giggled at her.

"Girl code?" Claire repeated nursing her smoothie. They all turned to look at her in disbelief making her blush feeling self-conscious, "What!?"

"You don't know?" Sherry asks her voice sounding just as shock as her expression.

"If I did I wouldn't be asking now would I?" She replies looking at the small swirls she was making in her smoothie.

"It's a show that any and every girl should watch duh, how do you not know about it?" Ashley questioned

"Well when you're always on the move you tend to sight see more than watch TV." She deadpanned

"I know what we're doing next Saturday, which is a perfect day." Sherry continued as the she waved the waiter over.

"Why is next Saturday a perfect for watching a show about what girl code is?" She asked rolling her bright blue eyes at her best friend

"Can't be around Jake when I'm on my cycle," unconcern by the grimace the male waiter had over hearing Sherry. "It doesn't help me be more responsible if I'm just as horny as he is."

"Sorry about her," Claire took the check from the waiter who nodded and quickly retreated. "Sherry I think you gave that guy a few things to have nightmares over."

"I'm a healthy young woman with fully operational reproductive ovaries, besides what guy doesn't run at the mention of a woman period." She pointed out

"Finn and Piers?" Ashley added giggling with Rebecca

"Gay people don't count! I don't think any are afraid to talk about lady biscuits."

Claire laughed, "Tell that to my brother then. Normally feelings and 'my lady biscuits' are subjects we don't talk about, Chris would catch angina pectoris just trying to listen."

"That's because he's to butch to understand the arts of a woman in growing." Sheva held around the last of her salad.

"Amen," Ashley and Rebecca song in unison loudly earning some glares and other looks at their table that had them all laughing. They all put money down on the table Claire left the waiter a nice tip as an apology before joining the rest of the girls in Sherry's car. She was riding shotgun while Rebecca sat in the middle of Sheva and Ashley talking about what male celeb they could totally see themselves marrying.

"The boys should be cleaned up by now right?" Claire interrupted after a while.

"They should be but knowing them… they'd find way to make us later than we planned." Ashley complains.

"It's only 4, I think we could spare an hour if we have to," Rebecca amends not looking up from her phone. Claire looks at her wondering who exactly she could be texting like that when most of her friends were always with her.

"As long as we make it back before 1 I'm fine with whatever time we leave. The mess I got into when my parents found out I was drunk at our back to school party, I'd like to graduate this year and still have my freedom to come and go out of my house." Sheva said frowning at her mental imagine.

"You think you were in trouble, you should have seen my mom when she found me and Jake that day. One she give me 'the talk'" Sherry grimaces mortified. "Then told me if it happened again I'd have to find a job to start paying for my car note."

"Sucks for you at less you guys have your own cars," Claire tells her rolling her eyes at her friends pout.

"I guess we can't all be rich," she teased.

"Oh harhar just shut up and drive."

It was 10 minutes later when they pulled into Piers driveway just a few blocks down from her and Sherry's house. The girls hop out of the car to a two-story house with a glass door and rang the doorbell when a little girl maybe 11 or 12 opens the door. She had big round green eyes with golden brown curls that flowed down the sides of her face right next to her dimples.

She smiled when she saw Sherry, "hey Sherry!"

"Hey Natty, is your fat head brother ready?" Sherry smiled down at her.

"I didn't know you were going somewhere…can I come?" she asks rounding her eyes in a puppy face.

"I would but we will be out late and I don't think your brother would approve of me corrupting his baby sister."

"Aww" she frowned. "Fine… Jake and company are already here but you might want to keep it down my daddy's here and he isn't in a very good mood today."

"When is he ever?" Ashley whispered to Rebecca making her giggle.

The little girl sidesteps to let them come in when she noticed the extra girl, "who are you?" she questioned tilting her head like an adorable owl.

Claire smiled at the girl before answering, "I'm Claire and you must be the famous Natalie."

"I didn't know I was famous," Natty says frowning at the rest of the girls giggle at her face.

"Of course you're famous," Jake started coming into view from the living room sofa. "Anyone who could eat cookies like you is a champ in my book."

She blush glaring at him, "mommy blames you!" she pouted.

"What did I do?" Jake demanded in innocence.

"If I recall you were the one who give my 11-year-old daughter a giant bag of cookies and give her an upset stomach that I had to clean up after. Not to mention the other troubles you 3 seem to get into when I leave the house; sometimes I feel like I gave birth to twins instead of just Piers." A woman with curls a lot like Natalie but more blonde came into the living room giving Jake playful scorn look before turning to Claire. "It's nice to finally meet the young woman Annette talks about like you were her second daughter."

"Nice to meet you too Mrs. Nivans, you have a very beautiful home." She looked around the well place furniture room; all the boys were seated around a coffee table with brownies you could still smell in the air.

"I would take credit for it but I let my two babies pick the colors and furniture but I will take credit for keeping it clean." Mrs. Nivans said with a look of pride and fondness Claire seen in a lot of the mothers eyes and couldn't help the feeling of being sad over her own.

"Mommy, Emmett isn't a baby anymore" Natty grinned around a mouthful of brownies.

"Maybe not to the state, the military, and everyone else but to be he'll always be my baby just like you and Piers; there is nothing stronger than the love between a mother and her cubs."

"Mom stop, you're embarrassing me!" Natty pouted blushing heavily when she only chuckled at her daughter.

"You guys enjoy the brownies I got some paperwork that needs signing so behave," she gave all the teens a once over as the mumbled their okay and yes ma'am before stopping on Claire. "Make yourself at home; as long as you treat my home well, then you're more than welcome here." She gave Claire a smile she could only describe as sympathy or understanding from the sadness in her smile before she disappeared into room down the hall.

"You know these brownies would be awesome if it had some kick." Jake says as soon as he was sure she was gone.

Steve nearly choked on his brownie when Natty question, "What would give it more it? You know too much sugar in these will make you sick."

"Not sugar we-"

"Jake…" Sherry groans slapping at his head.

"Ouch what I was just going to say-" He scratched the back of his head where she popped him.

"Everyone in this room is fully aware of what **you** were going to say. I don't think Piers wants her hearing that…"

"I second that she's like 10," Steve smirks cleaning the mess from his face.

"I'm 12 for one not to say that has anything to do with anything. Piers doesn't care about stuff like that." She stuck on tongue out at Ashley when she giggled at her rant.

"What doesn't Piers care about?" Piers appeared on the stairs, his hair was still damp from what looked like a shower he was in shorts with the towel around his neck. He rolls his eyes when Sherry and Rebecca started cat calling, "Nothing you guys haven't seen before." He deadpan

"Move the towel I can't see your nipples," Ashley chants when she saw Finn blushing and looking away.

He ignored them looking back at his sister, "They won't tell me what makes a brownie better." She pouted crossing her arms in a stubborn jester.

They watch Piers freeze in shock before relaxing throwing a worried glance at Jake, "All man don't look at me. This is all on Sherry this time."

"What! Jake you liar, I'm not your scapegoat." She complained smacking at his arm.

"Yeah but he's never that mad with you, you could have taken this for me babe," he said snorting at her smug face.

"Jake just stop talking, if you keep teaching her stuff like that you're just giving my old man another reason to hate my friends."

"Plus we should be getting ready for the rave," Finn said before Jake could reply.

"Oh that reminds me… weirdly, I overheard daddy and mommy talking and they said big brother Em might be coming to visit us" Natty jumped in excitement looking at her second older brother.

Claire hadn't heard much of Piers family outside him and his little sister but he did tell her he had one older sibling named after his father who was currently in the military like his father use to. From what she could tell his dad was the traditional military man, which made her think about the father she could hardly even remember. She only the one picture of her mom hugging a 10-year-old Chris while her waist was trapped by a dark brown hair man with light blue eyes like hers. He held a 6 month old baby in a bright pink dress and she was tucked under his neck looking bashfully at the camera.

Piers smiled hearing news about his brother, "That's great Em needs to come around more than every 8 months. At less I know dad's more than ecstatic about him coming back." That was something she couldn't help but feel unnerved by, Piers wasn't much different from Chris and it made her wonder if their dad would have been as accepting as their mom.

It made her sad to think she lost a great parent she didn't even get a chance to know, she could never ask Chris about him because she could see just how much it hurt to talk about their father… she knew just like when their mom died. The loss of a parent is hard all around and it wasn't something she felt she could ever get over but each day she found it was just easier to deal with; but it give her a lot to be thankful for. Chris worked his hardest to keep them together even when she could tell he just wanted to give up the only thing keeping his head above water was her.

She always felt guilty for how Chris had to grow up to fast to take care of her, he couldn't go out in party in college or find love in someone else. It only increased her guilt when she felt slightly relieved about his life; the last thing she wanted was him leaving her behind to enjoy some kind honeymoon or something, because as much as she was his anchor he was hers and Claire didn't think she could deal with another person she loved to die or leave like they normally did.

It made opening up to Steve harder but she slowly found herself caring more about him each day and teaching him that relaying on other people could be good again.

"Yep, I better get a late birthday present from him or I'm going to be pretty mad." She pouted stealing the last brownie as Jake started to reach for it. She ducked out the back patio before he could even mutter his 'hey!'

Claire remembered the military was something Chris had wanted to look into ever since he was small but when there mom died he had to be her full-time caretaker taking yet something else from him.

Chris never resented her or wishes any bad things onto her; she could see and sometimes still see how sad it makes him. He never cried or showed how much this it was affecting him, at less until he started to pick up drinking.

That had to be the worst year when he turned 24; it was hard to find any work as it was Chris got laid off his job as a shooting instructor. Things turned for the worst when the drinking started to be a normal thing for and they found out he was an angry drunk and it scare worried her how he'd come home battered with black eyes and split lips. She was coming home from school to the little apartment they had, she had dinner ready for Chris it was the most she could do.

She got a call from the hospital that nearly scared her out of her mind; she rushed over on the bus running at top speeding finding the room her brother was in. The doctor told her it looked like he got into some trouble and got a heavy beating. He had been given four broken rips along with his left arm being broken, 9 stitches to the side of his head that they found broken shards of glass in.

She remembered not feeling anything watching her brother just rested in the hospital bed sleeping. She had stayed there for 13 hours until Chris finally opened his eyes looking straight at her with a dead expression and she could tell the way thanks were going he end up killing himself he was losing himself. She wanted to be angry and ask him '_what the hell he was thinking'_ but when she open her mouth the only thing to come out of her it was this pain sound making her vision blurry. The look on Chris face was horror and guilt and it took her a while to realize the sound coming from her was crying; she could find a handle on it to stop every word she said turn to another painful cry.

Chris reached for her hand with his good arm and she let him; letting him pull her into the bed with him just to hold her in his one arm while she cried. He didn't talk for a while just held her letting her cry herself tried, he only one word uttered it was broken and he was shaking. It repeated it over and over like and it hurt for her to see the strongest person she knew crying along with her.

'_Sorry'_

Looking at Piers she couldn't understand why his father thought any less of him; she always thought family is family because no matter what they couldn't not love you.

"Come on guys lets do this." Piers says making all the teens get up to following him up stairs she made her way up until she felt someone grabbed her wrist stopping her.

Turning she saw Steve with a concern look on his face, "you okay?"

"Yea… why?" she felt her heart hum at Steve's concern.

"You just seemed out of it down stairs… I'm just making sure you're okay." Steve warm hand covered her; his eyes never leaving hers as he talked.

"It's just this family makes me think about how… my life might have been if things were different. I don't know maybe I'm just being silly huh?" she moved her fingers to interlink their hand.

"Yep totally," Steve smirked mockingly at her earning him a playful glare from Claire. "I kind of think about it too… Mrs. Nivans reminds me of how it was when my mom was still around."

"Hey we're supposed to be having a fun day so no reminiscing on things that aren't fun mkay?" Claire always knew she wasn't one to stay in the negatives, there was to many things to be sad about in her life so it was best not to let the sadness own her life.

"I think I can do that for one night" Steve nods letting his smile return.

"Hey love birds Sherry wants you to come try on your colors," Ashley smiled when she saw their hands together as they came into the room.

Jake, Finn, Sheva, and Ashley were seated on a giant bed alone the wall in the middle; while Piers and Sherry were standing in front an 8 foot mirror on a door which most of been a closet. Ashley took back on seat next to Rebecca at a desk.

"This is going too much fun," some grimace and then some smiled at Sherry excitement.

…

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

"Come on ladies it's already 7:21," Everybody was now back in his living room waiting for Sherry and Ashley to make their way down stairs. Sherry took it upon herself to bully people into what color she thought look best on them; which is why he's standing along the wall with a V-neck t-shirt all the boys were sporting. Sherry wrote everyone's initials in their color, so he had sky baby blue glowing neon paint that had P on the front and N on the back.

Sheva got to wear light purple on the t-shirt that didn't all her stomach like the other girls, Steve graciously took orange that only matched Claire blood-red color. Finn had a light green where Jake had dark green, Rebecca still adding more yellow to her R.

"Ugh stop rushing us it doesn't make anything go faster you know?" Sherry made it down stairs with dark blue on her shirt and Ashley was grinning at her pink color.

Sherry opened her mouth but was interrupted by a voice rough tired voice, "boy what the hell is that on your shirt?" Piers watch his father walk out of the hall to look at the teens all collected in his home.

Piers could feel his back tighten in defense, "It's just paint." He squares his expression so it was blank; Piers really didn't want to fight with his father today or any other day for that matter.

"That shirt looks new. Why in the world would you kids put paint on brand new shirts?" His dad shook his head looking again at the teens.

"It's a rave dance theme sir," Claire spoke before Piers could answer him. She must have known he was going to ask more because she spoke again. "The paint glows and helps you see since it mostly dark."

"You're going to this dance?" Emmett Sr. turned with a level brow to look at his son.

"Yes?"

"Isn't it a little late to be going to any dance, not to mention you'll probably be drinking!? Tomorrow is a school day you don't need to be out late doing god knows what." His father cross his arm in a 'no arguments' kind of way that had Piers biting his tongue on yelling back.

Piers inhaled deeply, "Mom already knows and she didn't object. Besides even if there were drinks I wouldn't be drinking, I happen to be driving."

Piers watched his father huff in displeasure, "Alice!"

Everyone's head turned patiently at the door down the hall when his mom come out the room hair tied up with her reading glasses on; she noticed her two boys with their 'please make him listen' faces. She turned to her husband with a frown, "dear what's this about? I still have a lot of files to look through." Piers could hear the slight tiredness in her voice.

"What's this about you being okay with Piers going out to some rave whatever?"

"As long as he's up for school tomorrow on time," she added looking at her son firmly. "Then I'm okay with it."

"Okay with it? Alice you know very well what these kids do at those kinds of party… gyrating all over the place touching each other." Jake snickered at the word gyrate, but quickly stops when Piers' father glared at him. "You want our son to be like Marie's daughter?" he demanded his green eyes darkened with outrage.

"Emmett dear calm down and just think for a minute. Honey you can hardly compare them for starters Marie's a rebel because her parents are always trying to trap her inside that house; we never did that to Em so stop trying to do it to Piers." She took her glasses off to look at Pier and back at her husband, "I said yes because I'd rather have my son talk to me than have him trying to sneak around my back and he's 17… not 12 anymore have a little trust here. At less until he gives us a reason not to."

Piers could see she won the battle when his father dropped his arms to put them in his pockets. He glanced at his son, "Fine."

Piers heard his mother sigh once her husband was back in their room, "Thanks mom."

She smiled lovingly at her son, "I'm glad you let me handle it this time. I know he can be a little stubborn sometimes but he's still you father and this is just his way of trying to keep you safe."

"Yea I know"

"Good, well these papers aren't going to read themselves, make sure you get home at a reasonable time." He nodded letting her follow his father into their bedroom.

"Well that was fascinating and all but we might want to start booking it." Sheva says making the tension disappear since everyone laughed at how her accent made booking sound wrong to the ear.

…

"So Piers mind telling us who's Maria is?" Jake asks glancing at him from the driver seat.

"No one important and stop looking at me while you're driving '**my**'," He sighs at how Jake seem to refuse to look back at the road.

"Dude stop playing with our lives, save that for when it's just you in the car." Steve words seem to make Jake turn back to the road.

It was quite until Jake groans, "Nivans come on tell us already!"

Piers was on the edge of telling Jake to kick rocks when Finn started, "She was just some girl who liked to party."

"Sounds like my kind of chick… how come you know her. You aren't the real social type kind of guy."

Finn huffed in offense making Jake grin in the rearview mirror. "I didn't know her. She was sixteen and my umm brother kind of knew her."

"Which one Neal or Liam," Steve was the only one who knew and met Finn's now college age brothers since they been friends since elementary.

"My oldest brother Liam… he was one of the guys in the video." Finn blushed playing with the beanie on his head.

"Video?" Jake says turning to eye Piers.

"Marie has a sex video and Finn's brother plus 2 other guys were on it. She didn't even know she was on it until it went viral on the internet and that's all I know." Pies says remembering how the town ended up finding out about what neighbors' daughter did behind closed doors.

It hurt Piers knowing that deeper than that care of him getting hurt it was waking up in the morning to hear that his son was in some freaky orgy with guys or something close to that nature. He couldn't shake the feeling that if him and a few girls his dad wouldn't be too heartbroken.

"Jesus fucking Christ… that sounds like some heavy stuff." Jake patted Piers on the shoulder, "Don't worry buddy we won't let you whore yourself out or anything." Laughing when Piers slapped the hand that was place on him.

The look Steve gave Finn was a mix of curiosity and disbelief, "Man Finn how long I have known you and you've never told me that story."

"I was like 10 and the last thing I want to talk about with my friends is my brothers having some kind of kinky sex." Unlike most of their friends Rebecca, Finn, and Piers were the only ones with more than one sibling. Finn was the complete opposite of his older brothers who had moved out to live on campus at some college of their own; which left Finn by himself with his mother who had divorced their father 3 years ago.

Piers could understand why Finn didn't like talking to much about his older brothers, they were like an A B combo you can't have one without the other. Finn loved his oldest brother Liam because well he was just that a big brother but dealing with Liam meant dealing with Neal who was still on the fence about having a gay little brother.

"Yeah I don't think I'd feel too much fun in talking about Em's sex life either." He winces just at the thought.

"Speaking of your bro you think he'll bring back any awesome guns?" Jake always had a thing for handguns since he seen the Beretta Px4 Storm Inox, 9mm Em brought with him last year he came to visit.

"Your fascination with deadly things never seem to surprise me Muller," though he happen to have a thing for guns himself. Like when his dad took him and Em to a local shooting range for Piers 14 birthday. The feel of a rifle was just something you couldn't get from the paintball guns that the fellas plus Sheva and Sherry who were weirdly good at shooting the small handgun clip paint guns.

"Damn that gives me an idea! Jake you still know where those paintball guns are at right?" Jake nodded curious of where his friend was going, even Steve and Finn seem to lean forward in interest. "I was thinking we could have a paintball war like old times."

"Awe hell yea dude you think Claire would want to play?" Steve said grinning at the thought of his girl being even cooler.

"I wouldn't be surprised if she knew her way around a gun… I mean her brother was an armed PI right?" Jake asked looking expectantly.

"Yea he was for a little while," Piers answered on beat.

"Yea that what Claire told me…" Steve agreed giving Piers a look that made him feel dumb for opening his mouth at the mention of Chris' name.

"Sweet we totally need to have a game soon," Piers sometimes loved how oblivious he could be when something fun was involved.

…

"This is so awesome!" Ashley and Rebecca were actually jumping in place like little girls when they entered the large building. They had already stood in the line to give their tickets to the bouncers at the door; Piers was surprise they could even make it to the door with all the people crowding the door and other people trying to pass to go to another nightclub.

"Damn this place is packed," everyone was in silent agreement with Steve. The building was full of people most shirtless with glowing paint on them, bodies all swaying and twirling to the techno music that sounded like something La Roux would sing.

"Now this is what I'm talking about! Jerry wasn't fucking lying; there are hot babes everywhere?" Jake backtracked when Sherry gave him a glare that was similar to the one her mom gives Mr. Birkin when they had a little fallout. "Just kidding Sher, you know you're the only one for me."

"Mhm careful Jake you're swimming in some deep water. Now let's go dance before I change my mind and we end up one less person going back." She was still glaring even when he took her hand heading out to the dance floor.

Ashley wasted no time following behind them with Rebecca and Sheva's arm in each hand. Steve lends over to whisper something to Claire before offering her his hand and the made their way to the dance floor. "And then there were two."

"I guess that's what happens when you're single in a group of mostly girls," Finn knew he could have easily followed Ashley and them to the dance floor.

Piers nodded going over to bar table; they were selling alcoholic and non-alcoholic beverage but as promised he wasn't going to drinking… not that he could since the only one good with computers was Finn but even he was to young-looking to pull the whole 21 fake I.D. thing.

"You could go dance you know that right?" Finn took the one stool to his right that was available.

Piers orders two cokes from the bartender who looked like she was in her early twenties, "yea but there aren't many people here I'd like to dance with."

Piers wasn't one to look between the lines but he always seem to understand them and blurring the lines with Finn. Dancing with Finn would give him something to look into and false hope wasn't something you did to a friend. "Come on Finn you're a good-looking guy and aren't the tiniest bit interesting in looking around to find someone to dance the night away."

"What's your excuse?" Finn's attempt at deflection might have been a little keyed on bringng him up short.

"Umm you know I was never much for those kinds of things but if you want I'll happily be your wingman." Even he flinched at how lame that sounded.

"It's not like you're looking for a relationship Piers. So why not take your own advice." Piers could tell from his face he wasn't being mean or spiteful but he could feel his back tighten in defense.

"Maybe but the reason you won't try is because you won't drop that stupid crush on me." The words were out of his mouth before he could really think. The hurt on Finn's face was almost as hard to look at as a puppy who's been hit. The last thing he was trying to do was make Finn feel bad, "Look sorry I didn't mean that it just came out."

"It's fine… you weren't wrong but like most crushes you normally get crushed in the end." Finn gave him a meek smile drinking his coke.

"No it isn't fine. You can't help who you feel for." These words didn't feel like they were for Finn, so much as himself.

Finn only nodded not looking up from his cup letting the music and loud people fill the silence. Finn looked like he was in a thought trance over what he had just told him and it made Piers feel like shit talking to his youngest friend like that. He turned to Finn to apologize again when he felt someone tap his shoulder.

Piers hadn't notice someone else had taken the other seat next to him, it looked like one of those guys who could be either 18 or 21 but you wouldn't know unless you asked. "What's a guy like you doing sitting alone?"

Piers grimace when the smell of strong mint like scent that attacked his nose when he first spoke. "Umm I'm not really alone…"

As if he hadn't noticed before just now he looked around Piers noticing Finn staring at him with an uncaring face. "Is that your boyfriend or something?" his tone sound like there was a 'are you kidding me?' at the end of his sentence.

"No I'm just his friend," Finn voiced before the stranger gaze returned to Piers as if Finn hadn't even spoken.

"So you're single?" He grinned and Piers only barely resisted rolling his eyes at his blunt cockiness. He took a second to take the stranger; he had blonde hair that look like it was spiked up with too much gel, he was shirtless so he could show off his slim toned build that was assorted with green yellow and orange rings and glow sticks. Looking at the rest felt like a waste of time because Piers last thought of the guy was just plain or just average in his eyes.

"No I'm not," Piers ignored the look he could feel Finn burning into the back of his skull with confusion. "Not that it's really any of your god damn business." He almost bursts into laughs remembering Chris words and thinking he'd never actually get to use them. "Now if you don't mind me and my buddy here need to catch a dance."

Piers yanked Finn out of his chair so fast he could hear him yelp; leaving the stranger in shock before he could compose himself. The closer he got to the center of the dance floor the more dark it got and he tried 'and failed' not to frown at how the glow rings made him feel like TRON.

Piers finally stop when he found what he was looking for, Ashley and Sheva were both talking to some guy he knew he never seen before. He was going to take them over there until he turn noticing Finn laughing expression; the music was so loud he wouldn't have known he was laughing if the light from the green rings around his neck and the occasion when the strobe lights hit his face just right.

"What's so funny?" Piers had to shout in Finn ear over the music.

"You and that guy, not your type I'm guessing?" Finn smile was full of mockery.

Piers snorted looking at Finn's smirk "God I think I hate that word more than fag, what's a type and what's anyone's type?"

Finn started laughing so hard if Piers' listened hard enough he could faintly hear him over the music. When he could finally stop laughing he says, "You know what I mean… everyone knows what they're looking for in love."

"If that was true I think a lot of people would be single. Two people who hate each other could end up being the love of one another's life… some people don't know what truly want until it's plainly laid out in front from them." Piers thought maybe he should ask his mom for advice more often.

"Maybe…" Even with the low light Finn couldn't hide the blush claiming his cheeks. "Can we dance or are we going to just going to stand here?" Finn grabbed his hand when he went to protest, "I promise you it's just two friends having fun." Even if he wanted to protest who could denied anyone who could do a puppy face like Finn?

…

'**Was the party any fun?'**

'_Yea up into the part where they started playing Psy Gangnam Style anyway'_

'**U got sumthin on Asians and dumb dancing?'** it was around that time where he curled up in his bed with his phone texting Chris before calling it a night. Even if it was to hear some of his lame jokes that he thought no normal person would laugh at.

'_I just don't get the whole point of the song and I probably would have called it a night anyway'_ they had left at 11 which was an hour before they planned to since no one wanted Steve to get caught not at home; plus it give him bonus points with his parents when they saw him come in before they went to bed.

'**As long as u had fun right'**

'_Oh yea I had lots of fun the first 30 min in there'_

'**Wats tht suppose 2 mean?'**

'_Sum dickhead was flirting me up. I think Finn was laughing so hard he almost spit up a lung._' Just thinking about Finn's face made him want to laugh.

'**Wat did u tell him?'**

'_Dat I have a boyfriend and tht it's really not any of his god damn business'_

Piers started to frown when Chris didn't reply quickly like normal but luckily his phone beeped before he could have a full on panic attack. 'Sorry I was laughing so loud Claire woke up and came in my room. I can't believe u really did tht and did Finn ask u about tht?'

'_He didn't leave me much room and Finn didn't ask but I think he thought I was just lying'_ it was a good thing Chris had only left hickeys collarbone and not his neck not that he could say the same for Chris.

**'I guess tht's good. Look u better catch some sleep or u'll b fallin asleep in class'**

_'Agh ur just using dat as an excuse 2 get away from me'_

**'Sure babe if thts wat it takes 4 you to go to bed'**

_'lol fine but only becuz I really am tired, nite Chris'_

**'Nite babe'**

…

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

September 2, 2010 Tuesday

"God shit- your mouth Piers," Chris could hardly concentrate on the road or on anything else for that matter that wasn't the heat around his dick. Piers humming his reply only made the effort to drive that much hard, "Maybe I should pull over… ah fuck- yep I probably should."

Piers come off him with a heavy breathe, "Maybe."

It was Tuesday so Piers had to clean the gym for skipping out on practice as part of coach Burton's punishment. Thankfully for that Piers had let Jake take his car so he could drop Finn and Sheva off before he went to work and would return the car when he came to sleepover tonight.

"I didn't say to have to stop," his voice was more of a growl than he intended.

"Bossy today," Piers smirked at him before taking him back into his mouth making his word incomprehensible and for a first he was ever more thankful his truck had tinted windows because of his latter jobs. It wasn't long before he was growling out his orgasm and Piers lapped up ever bit before tucking him back into his slacks. "See we didn't crash… but you missed our turn like 3 intersects ago."

"You don't sound too upset about that…" Piers was trying not to smile when he glanced over at him.

"I'm not, it means I must be doing something right if you can't think straight." Piers says smugly

"It's that right huh? Hey my memories a little dry remind me again who was the guy who was moaning my name on my bed not to mention his toes were curling while I had his dick in my mouth? Wasn't that you?"

"You might have the right guy but then again, I hear I'm a good actor when I want to be."

"Yea, well maybe it takes the right person to look behind the actor." He countered

Piers chuckled using his pants to wipe mess from his hands, "and you think that's you?"

"I'd like to try…" He gave Piers a worried glance when he didn't answer after a while. Piers had a far off look on his face that Chris could only describe as cute (manly cute might he add) as he looked out the window.

"Where are we going? Home is the other way." Piers commented not looking from the window.

"You don't mind catching a quick bite with me right?" He asked driving off a familiar road he hadn't been on since he was 17.

"No but the whole 'me and you having to be a secret' might? Where is this anyway, I've never been out here."

"Some place I know no one from my work or your school would hang out." It wasn't a big bet but he knew the person who owns this restaurant; it was known well because that was just how the family who ran it liked it. "This place is special to me…"

Piers only nodded in acceptance as if just knowing that's all he could say now; it was little things like that made Chris wonder how much Piers really understood him…even the unspoken things. "Here this might make that err umm clean your… you know what I mean." He tossed Piers a bottle of mouthwash he had in his dashboard.

"Mouthwash huh, do I want to know why you have mouthwash in your truck?"

"Coffee," Piers hums seeming to like his answer. He used an empty water bottle to spit out the mouthwash before handing it back to go back to looking at his window.

"Walker's" Piers read the small glowing sign hovering over the lone small building among the large ones surrounding it when they stopped the truck.

Chris silently got out of the truck and Piers did the same, the building was old with old-fashion windows that opened down the middle. The street was a very busy one but still had some folks passing here and there. "She isn't much to look at, so sorry if it wasn't what you're expecting." Chris stops beside Piers to look over Walker's diner.

"Chris, I'm hardly going to complain about not being at some 5 star restaurants now… but I will complain if I see a rat running around in the building, that's just fucking unhealthy." Piers shuddered in mock horror before bumping shoulders with him letting that smile he could see himself in show.

"Well lets not sit here with our fingers up our ass," He said taking Piers' hand in his.

Piers only reacted in shock for a second before tightening his grip as they walked in. The place was just the same as it was the last time he had been here minus the few faces he didn't know; which kind of made him more cautious about who could be here and see him holding his 17-year-old student's hand.

"Is that Chris fucking Redfield?!" the voice was familiar which almost makes him almost jump out of his skin. His eyes moved to the voice before he made a conscious to… Chris recognized his face only it was different more mature with age.

"Andy Walker, you son of a bitch?" he felt the grin stretch across his face.

"Careful Fields, she's always listening… come here you old bastard!" Andy embraced him in a full hug which would have been less awkward if he had let go of Piers' hand; which was brought to his attention when he didn't feel both arms. "How do we have here?"

"Umm Piers Nivans," Piers replied extending a hand to Andy who took it, shake it firmly.

"Damn Chris, I knew you liked guys but this one still looks wet around the ears." Andy examined Piers as if he was a new gun he was thinking of buying.

"Yea but he's starting to grow on me," Chris grinned at Piers when he only rolled his eyes. "Can we get a table or are you going to just let us stand and eat?"

"Hmm tempting… there's one over there I'll be with you fellows in a sec," with that Andy disappeared into the back of the building. They took the 2 seat table in the far corner of the diner where it was hard to see them from the windows.

"Old friend I'm guessing?" Piers asked when they were seated.

"Yea… my dad and his were brothers in arms. When I was young he and I use to come here to visit Mr. Walker; becoming friends with his son only made their friendship that match stronger." Piers put his hand over his as a sign of comfort letting Chris know he didn't have to keep talking if he didn't want to.

"I wonder why I've never heard of this place. It doesn't seem all that bad… it's kind of nice like… I don't know, just familiar."

"You can imagine how this feels to me then."

"Don't you want to catch up with your friend while we're here?" Piers asked playing with the hand his was still touching.

"I can do that anytime, this the most time I get out of you so I'll just talk to Andy later."

"If you say so… are you going to make it home before Claire starts worrying?"

"I honestly doubt she'll be worried unless I don't show up before midnight, and I know that as we speak the Burnside kid is at my house no doubt… he's lucky I like the him." Chris had to admit Steve was a strong kid, he's coped with losing a mother and dealing with his asshole of a father but he never lets that destroy his world. It made Chris proud to see that his baby sister seems to be helping him; he just hope she gave him enough reason to leave his father before he seriously got hurt.

"Piers?"

"Hmm?" Piers had turned his hand over to have his palm facing up while his other draw circles in it.

"Do you know about Steve?" Piers hands froze over his one.

"What do you mean 'know' about Steve?" Piers refused to meet his eyes.

"Piers, babe look at me," Piers lifted his head his eyes guard with well-kept secrets. "You know exactly what I'm talking about. The bruises, cuts, and scars all over that boy's back… how long have you known?"

"We all know and we've known for a while now…" Piers eyes were fill with guilt and concern for his younger friend.

"You guys never thought to call for help?" Chris couldn't help but feel frustrated for the abused teen.

Piers glare was one of annoyance, "and then what Chris, have him shipped off to a foster home where it could be 10 times worst. So instead of him just getting beat, he's sodomized by people he doesn't even know. Jake has been to those foster homes and seen it happen and you want me to throw him in there, at less here he has somewhere to run… besides he doesn't want his father behind bars. So don't sit here and accuse me of not caring." Piers had let go of his hands in his rant his fist were balled up over the table.

"I wasn't accusing you of anything," Piers anger seemed to die out at his soft words. "I'm just worried that there might be a time he won't be able to run… no one can take that amount of punishment for so long." Piers took a relaxing breath when he felt Chris hand now cover his balled up one in security. "If you're too upset to eat we can go home?"

Piers sighed frowning at their hands, "no I'm fine sorry about that. I probably should be happier that someone besides just us cares this is going on. Let's just eat and hit the road."

Chris nodded in silent agreement calling Andy over so they could order their food so they could eat. They ate in silence which wasn't that awkward maybe I should say something silence it was like they were giving each other a moment to space their conversation.

When they were finish he gave Piers his keys, "go wait in the car I'll follow in a sec."

Piers only nodded going out the door, "You guys having some trouble in paradise?" Andy was wiping down the bar table when he approached him; he pull a shot glass out pouring some whisky.

"Nothing I can't handle," he took the small drink Andy gave him.

"I hear you brother; so we haven't seen you in years what brought you back today?" Andy pours him another.

"I moved back into my parents old house, was planning on moving again once Claire finish school and got into college."

"But now?" Andy finished with knowing grin. "I mean he must mean a lot if you brought him here of all places, I hope he knows that."

"I think he does… I better get going. We should when you're not working and I'm not working, catch up."

Andy sighs embracing Chris one more time, "you be careful out there Fields."

Chris broke the hug patting him on the shoulder, "I'll keep that in mind."

* * *

**A/N**: Eww 10k words like promised… I don't think I'm going to do that again anytime soon way too much time for me anyway. I hoped you liked the minor smut I put in here, there will be smut here and there but don't look for it every chapter because you'll be highly disappointed ;)

Want to thank all my readers for staying with me so far, your patient is greatly loved and I hope you keep showing love to my second sloppy fanfic xD!

Reviewing helps me want to write and if anyone who says they don't care about them are liars… So leave your thoughts in the reviews so I can speed start 10!


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N**: Well I'd like to start off by saying eat it Ransomware you lose xD, It took me a while (a lot of YouTube searching) but I got it off with a little YouTube help. Apparently my strain of ransomware virus wouldn't let me do safe mode so I had to do a system restore to set my computer to a date where it never had the virus and it worked!

Don't listen to the computer technicians ($200 my ass) they are only trying to get money out of you, this way was free and my pc runs a bit smoother.

Anyways, I'd like to say thanks for you guys support & patience and enjoy chappy 10!

* * *

**When you walk away**

**You don't hear me say,**

**"Please, oh baby, don't go."**

**Simple and clean is the way that you're making me feel tonight**

**It's hard to let it go**

**Simple and Clean by Hikaru Utada**

September 2, 2010 Tuesday 8:45pm

"Are you sure you have to go?" she whispered again, for the fifth. They had start with just fooling around while waiting for Chris and found herself saddling his hips while he's reclined on the sofa.

Steve's reply was muffled as he pepper her neck with kiss, only grunting his reply and Claire had a feeling if he wasn't so busy with her neck; he'd be more annoyed than he let on. She allowed herself to get lost in his hands as one travels from her hips to thighs and the other to her ass. She placed one hand on his shoulder whilst the other was supporting her on his chest.

Claire couldn't hold back the moan that probably should be mortifying – when Steve licks over her neck where her pulse was strongest. "Claire, maybe we should stop. Your brother could walk in on us at any time."

She kissed his already kissed-swollen lips, "Maybe I don't care if he sees us."

"If who sees you?" she was so blissed out, that when a voice breaks the silence – she yelped like only a girl could.

"Jesus Chris, don't do that! You scared the shit out of me." sending him a glare as he chuckled at her.

"Sorry, but you knew I was on my way home." He said, not saying one bit apologetic

"You're about three hours late," she gave Chris a questioning eyebrow.

"Doesn't look like you were 'too' lonely," he mirrors her concerned look.

As if just realizing she was still in the same position she was in before Chris spooked her. She blushes scarlet red. She removes herself in favor of sitting beside Steve, who kept his eyes on his shoes. "So, maybe next time you'll knock!" she defended

Chris tilted his head in mock confusion and an amused smirk, "knock on the front door of my house…that I have a key to, right?"

Claire covered her face with her hands, trying to hide her embarrassment. When she uncovers her face; Steve looked as if he was fighting off a smile himself, while Chris lounged in the lazyboy.

"Where have you been?" she deflected.

"Went to see an old friend of mine…I hadn't seen him since I was 9, so I decided to pay him a visit." Chris eyes were far away, as if he wasn't seeing what was in front of him at the moment.

"Oh, I'm glad you're doing something besides moping around here all day." Going for a rib was normally the best way to bring her brother back out of a funk.

As plan it works when he snorts, "I don't mope. Steve, you sure know how to pick them."

Claire gasped in offense, "Hey!"

"I think she's worth the effort." Steve amended with a smile.

"Hmm, I can see just how much effort you put into her," the innuendo Chris dropped had both her and Steve choking on their next breath.

"Chr-riss, please don't feel the need to embarrass me since I don't have anyone else to take that role." She gave him the best pleading look she could manage.

"Duly noted Claire-bear," he turned his attention back to her boyfriend. "Are you staying over tonight?"

That seem to sober Steve up, "No we… well Claire thought it would be nice if we had…." Steve cautiously glanced at Claire, looking for the okay. She barely stilled eyes from rolling at Steve's nervous tics, but she knew that wouldn't help – she nodded in encouragement. "We had gone out for dinner together, just us three."

"Which we would have done if you weren't late," She teased getting up from the couch. Steve copied her movement, getting up to follow her.

"You could have called," Chris sighed unbuttoning his shirt a little.

"No it's fine, I'm glad you got to do something you wanted to." She looked at her brother who was fumbling with his button. Something was on his mind; that much she could tell, but she wasn't going to call him on it with Steve still here. "I'm going see Steve off."

"Yea, sure." he mumbled

Steve led the way out the door which she shut behind her. "Is your brother cool?" Steve asked when they both stood by the hood of his Chevy.

"Yea, he gets like that when he's tired." She lied

Steve didn't look like he believed that for one second but decided to drop it. He put his hands on her hips, kissing her softly. She wrapped her arms around his neck when he arched her back so they were flush against each other. When he pulled back, she could swear she was seeing double from the lack of air.

"I'll see you tomorrow then," he breathe

"Yeah" she agreed, watching him get in his truck and disappear from view.

When she reentered the house, Chris wasn't in the chair anymore – or the kitchen when she checked. Claire walked down the hall to her brother's bedroom door; she went to knock but the door was cracked opened already. She peeped in (which she really knew she probably shouldn't be) to see Chris sitting at his desk, looking intensely at his phone. She hadn't noticed lately but now she could see that without his shirt; Chris had bruises layered from his collarbone up to his lower neck. Something you could easily hide with a nice dress shirt like a polo or the recent turtle necks she had got him last Christmas.

"What's that?" she asked

Chris head snapped up so fast that the unmoved bones made a nice snap of their own. He stared at his sister wide eyed before saying, "What?"

Claire only rolled her eyes repeating, "What is that?" she dragged each word out slowly.

Chris followed he gaze slowly, he grimaced when he saw where her gaze was. "What do you think they are?"

"Well I think they are hickeys… and not ones you can give yourself." She matched his frown, "I didn't know you were seeing someone…. Is that the friend you were with?"

"Yes and no, look I really don't feel like talking about this now. I'm worn-out; I just want to take a shower and go to sleep." He sighed running a hand through his messy hair.

"Fine," she scrutinized his hickeys; they looked fresh but there were slightly faded ones near them, which lead her to believe who ever left those there… it wasn't the first time. He noticed her still looking over his love bites, making him toss the closest shirt on. "So when do I get to meet him?" she asked softly

The look of panic covered her older brother face when he met her gaze again, "What?"

Claire sighed at Chris' theatrics, "Stop saying what, for one and I've seen how you've walking around with that… what was it you called it? The dreamy-love gaze; I knew it was something and this has to be it."

"I'm not," he started, but Claire gave him bullshit face that he always said made her look a lot like their father. "Look, I don't want to do this today."

"Chris, every time you tell me something like that. It's always maybe later, or tomorrow." Her words came out more exasperated than what she was going for.

Chris huffed out another loud sigh, and she could see the guilt in his dark blue eyes again. "Look, it's really complicated between me and him right now. This is all new and I can't just… Claire, can you just trust me for now? That's all I'm asking." The desperate in her brothers eyes, suddenly made her uncomfortable looking him in the eyes.

"Okay, I can do that." When his phone began ringing, she took that as her cue to exit the room.

Claire ignore the urgent hushed voice coming from Chris room – trying to keep to her word not to interfere and mess whatever it is Chris has got himself into, but she couldn't blame a girl for being curious of who his mystery guy could be.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

'**I hate lying 2 her'** A text from C came out of the blue while him and Jake were getting some homework done.

'_Call me in 2 min ok?'_ he texted back before slipping his phone in his pocket. "Jake, want anything from the kitchen?"

"Nah, I'm good." He returned not looking up from his work.

Descending down the stairs, Piers could hear his mother and father in the kitchen – he slipped outside to the patio. After checking to make sure no one was going to come out or eavesdrop, he waiting for Chris' phone call.

It was almost 10 minutes since his text to Chris was sent but his phone stayed silent. Piers started to get an uneasy feeling in his gut; he dialed Chris up himself, trying to see what was wrong.

Chris picked up on the fourth ring, but his tone didn't help that feeling. "Fuck…dammit"

"Chris, what's wrong?"

"Claire saw 'your' little territorial marks, and now she knows I'm seeing someone." Chris' groan of frustration could be heard, even with the phone away from his ear. "Now she wants to meet the guy who's making me have dreamy-eyes." He snorted at the last bit.

"That would have been awesome, if we didn't already know each other." He joke halfheartedly

"Piers, this is hardly the best time for jokes. God fuck, I should have known something like this was going to happen – just one mistake after another."

Piers huff out a breath of disbelief, like he'd been punch. He could feel a lot of emotions but hurt seem to speak the loudest to him. "Is that what this is?"

"What?" Chris voice was shocked, like he'd forgotten Piers was even listening on the other side.

"What this is, is a mistake… or better yet I'm a mistake right?" Piers wasn't sure which was more frighten, the hurt he was feeling or the way his voice stayed calm despite his feelings.

"That's not what… Piers, I didn't say that."

"You didn't have to; I'm a big boy, it's not that hard to read between the lines." Piers took a deep breath to reel in the chaotic thoughts in his head.

Chris growl into the phone, "Stop putting fucking words into my mouth."

"Then what are you saying?" He snapped back

"Dammit, I don't know! I… fuck – I don't know, okay?"

Piers snorted harshly into the phone "Call me back when you figure it out then."

"Piers wait-"

He hit the end button with a little more force than needed; quickly turning it off when it began to ring right after. "Fucking jerk" Piers tried to think outside the betrayal, hurt, and rage he was feeling. When Piers came back inside his parents were in the den, both their faces frowning in sync when they saw him; he hurried for the stairs before they could address it.

Piers stop at his door – squaring his expression. The last thing he needed was asking Jake 100 questions.

…

Piers woke to his alarm clock echoing off his bedroom walls but what broke his sleepy haze was uncomfortable heat on his side, making it unnaturally hot. He turned to see Jake's back flush against his side; he couldn't see his face but his breathing remained even with the small snores that accompanied them.

Any other day he'd let him sleep but today was another uneventful day of school. Piers felt his stomach tighten, remembering the spat that he had with Chris. It all seemed tenuous and tedious in hindsight now but it didn't make that fact that he kind of is this lie; Chris' lie, his potential mistake, his dirty little secret.

He sighed rolling out of bed – snorting when Jake whined at the loss of heat, rolling onto his back for the missing heat had him laid out like a starfish. Piers' pulled at his sweatpants covered leg. "Rise n' shine Jake, it's 6:30. Time to get up buddy," he opened the blinds letting in the early morning sunlight.

Jake moaned throwing the covers over his head, "just five more minutes, please."

"Fine, but you better be up when I come back in here." He said exiting with a pair of jeans and his baby blue long-sleeved shirt. The youngest Nivans could be heard fussing in her room trying to get ready for school, as he passed to get to the bathroom. Natalie only spares Piers a morning smile before returning to the task of covering the floor like a spider-monkey, mumbling about buying herself a personal shoe finder.

He entered the bathroom, finding his toothbrush. He brushed his teeth thinking about how simple thanks were when he was twelve. Piers' only worries then were having fun while trying not to break his neck in the process. There wasn't anything that needed to be thought about or said, no one needed to find themselves or worry about who they like and didn't like. Piers missed the days when he could come home from school and watch _Malcolm in the Middle _with Emmett Jr. while they made fun of the video _In Too Deep_.

Piers felt a deep melancholy grab him, remembering how it had been before now. His dad didn't avoid him like the plague, like he was waiting for him to shame his own family. Em was only a bedroom away and not somewhere half around the world. He missed helping his mom in the kitchen; she'd sneak him a piece of the dessert first when no one was looking and call him one of her embarrassing endearments. Natty was only 5 but she had the obsession with his and Em's hair. Dressing their hair with things like glitter, – that end badly – bows, and barrettes.

Jake knocking on the door softly broke him out of his reverie, before opening it slowly. "You better not be naked."

Piers snorted, still looking vacantly at the mirror, "God forbid that I'd be naked in my own bathroom."

Jake stood next to him in the mirror grinning. His smirk turn to a full blown scowl, "Dude, are you crying?" Jake touched the wet end on his cheek using his index finger.

Piers really looked at his reflection in the mirror; Jake finger was place in the middle of a single streak tear. He wiped the tear away, "Shit sorry."

There was a beat of silence until Jake mumbled, "Who the hell says sorry for crying?" Jake asked mostly to himself, drying his hand on his sweats.

"Don't know where that came from."

"My best bet is your eye," He didn't know why, but he suddenly couldn't stop laughing. Piers sudden find Jake's inability to face emotional problems with a serious solution. "Go get dress in your room, I need to shower."

"You're lucky I'm too tired to deal with your crap," he grabbed his clothes under one arm.

"Yeah, whatever helps you sleep at night bud." Jake called, before shutting the door.

Once safely behind his bedroom door; Piers stripped out his shorts and quickly put on his clothes. He found his phone in his dresser where he left it, not wanting to be reminded of Chris at that time. He contemplated whether he should turn it back on or not, but knowing Sherry, Ashley or Rebecca would most likely be texting to make sure he was up.

When he turns on his phone, 11 missed calls, 2 voicemails, and 9 texts unread. He took a breather deciding what he was going to open first; he opened the voicemails since they were only 2. It wasn't much of a surprise they were both were from Chris.

He opened the first one, '**Piers, answer your phone please.** *beep*' Chris' tone left something to be desired. He was starting to think angry was one of his default mood for anything emotionally stressful. He half expected the next one to be another irate tone message, '**Look, just promise me you'll call or text me before you make any permanent decisions…okay?** *beep*' Chris voice sounded tried and beat; Piers checked both voicemails time. The first one was sent at 9:03 pm while the other was 3:14 am.

He opened his text messages; 2 were sent from Sherry's, 3 were from Sarah – which he deleted without even looking at them – 1 from a guy he work with in Pre-calculus and the other 3 were from Chris. The first two were a mixture of the same he got from the first voicemail.

'**Dammit Piers let me explain be4 you just hang up on me!'**

'**Ignoring me won't make this go away'**

'**Look I'm sorry; call me if you get the chance.'**

He didn't bother with checking his missed calls, after deleting all the messages from Chris. Knowing he wouldn't be able to talk on the phone, since Jake could get out the shower at any moment. He sent Chris a simple '_okay_' then slipped his phone in his pocket heading down stairs.

His mother was standing in the kitchen, one hand with a newspaper and the other with her morning coffee. She looked up when she heard him, "Morning sweetie, you all set for the field trip?"

Piers looked at her uncomprehending, "Field trip?"

"Oh dear," she mumbled to herself rolling her deep green eyes. "Piers, I signed the permission slip two days ago. You're going to Sheldon Lake State Park and Environmental Learning Center, that's a mouthful." She giggled to herself

"Damn… I mean geez," he corrected when his mother scowled at him. "I forgot that was today. Today's the third?" She nodded amused with her son's rare forgetfulness.

"Make sure you take a coat, I swear it's seems to gets hotter every summer and colder every winter. It's almost a two hour drive from here to there." She made a clicking noise with her tongue frowning, "they should really put better heating on those buses. Only god knows, you'll come home with a cold in early autumn."

Piers could feel his face heat up in embarrassment "Mom, I'll make sure I have a coat."

She smiled warmly, "All my boys seem to have a weak spot for the cold. Just be grateful you don't have it as bad as your brother and father." Piers couldn't help chuckling with his mom, remember when he was 5 and Em came home with so much dry snot on his face and clothes. The next day mom put so many layers of clothes on him that people started calling him snotty the clothes-man.

"Yeah, I wouldn't want you killing me with kindness," he joked easily

"Be nice," she reprimand half-heartedly. "Oh, that reminds me. Emmett's coming to stay with us for a while."

"That's awesome, when is he coming?" Piers tried to put as much surprise as he could into his tone, but the look on his mothers' face meant his pretense wasn't winning him any points.

"Well he couldn't give me an exact date, but he was hoping late September. I do know he'll be staying all November and December."

"That's awesome." Piers didn't have to pretend to be excited.

"Agreed," she sighed happily. "It would be nice to have all my children under the same roof one more time before another one takes off." She smiled sadly at him

"I'm not going anywhere for another year," he reassured her. No one likes seeing their mother sad.

"You of all people should know how time flies when you're holding on to something." She ran a hand through his hair passing him to get to her room.

Piers returned to his room, seeing Jake was already dressed reclined on the bed taking things out his backpack.

"Muller, what are you doing." Jake only looked up grinning, jumping off the bed he rushes down stairs. Piers grabbed his wallet and keys before following Jake back down stairs. "You know you don't need a backpack for today, right?"

"Shut up, I know what I'm doing," Piers watched Jake put a jar of peanut butter in his backpack. Choosing to ignore whatever it is Jake was doing, he headed out to his car. "HEY, wait for me will ya!"

…

"Geez, I forgot how dirty buses were," Claire was inspecting their chosen mood of transportation with a sour look.

Sherry giggled as she threw her arms around Claire's' neck from behind. "Well look at it like this, no work all day. It's not fair, where's my field trip?"

All the seniors were outside – except Sheva who chose to stay inside where she wouldn't freeze – waiting for Principal Valentine to call the bus on goers. She was calling by last names so they were going to have to wait; though the only ones going were him, Claire, and Jake.

"I'm surprised, really." Piers says with a small smile.

"What about?" Claire asked, not turning her sour look from the bus.

"I'm just surprised that, Jake's' grades are higher than Sherry's."

"Hey!" Jake gave him a dirty look.

"I'm not, he's actually really smart but the playing dumb gets him cute points." Sherry eyed him knowingly

"What! I don't play dumb." Piers chuckled when he saw Jake flush red, earning him another dirty look.

Piers raised his hands surrendering motion, "Hey I didn't say you were…but you blushing like a school girl did."

"Fuck you, I'm not blushing…. It's just really damn cold out here." He growled at them when they snickered.

Jill called their attention over a remote intercom, "Jake Muller, Courtney Neilson, and Piers Nivans; please get on the bus." Principal Valentine ushered them onto the bus. They took the seat in the middle that was only a few seats from the very back.

Jake reminds quiet as Jill shepherds the rest on the bus and made the remaining school return to their home room. Claire took the second to last seat that was 3 seats behind them.

"Okay," she looks at her watch. "We could get this bus on the road but we seem to be missing a physics teacher." Piers was sure he seen Mrs. Griffin, who was following by car because god bless that old woman ride on a bus full of rambunctious teenagers. "Okay, has anyone seen Mr. Redfield?"

She sighed when she was only met with blank or confused expressions. Jill looked to Claire with expectancy, "He's normally gone before I am. I didn't bother to check his room today." She said guilty

It was all but 5 minutes when Principal Valentine stepped off the bus with her phone in hand. Some of the other kids took that as a chance start moving around the bus. Piers started to worry that Chris' absents might be his fault. He didn't think their argument was that bad, that he'd take off. Not without Claire he was sure, but he wouldn't have been able to leave without her knowing. That he was sure of.

"Nivans, your boyfriend's late," Piers nearly fought the urge to not yelp. The voice was one he'd been really tired of hearing lately. Turning in his seat confirmed his suspicions; he hadn't noticed Jack and Ramon had chosen to join this trip. Piers twist his face in a glower staring Jack down – who only sneered at him. "I mean he is your boyfriend right?" Jack's sardonic tone matched his grin.

"I mean the way he defended you." He continued, "Who could blame him, I bet anyone would do anything to have those pretty little lips on their dick."

Piers could feel a bile taste building on his tongue, but fought it down. He wasn't going to let Krauser get a big rise out of him – which he knew, that's all he was after. "Are you insinuating that you want me to give you a blowjob? Sorry, but you aren't really my type."

Jack faces was a mixture of shock and anger, "As if fag. You couldn't handle me on a good day."

"Really? I'd hate to see what bad day looks then and we share a locker-room… I think it's you who couldn't handle me." Piers kept his voice calm and uncaring knowing it'd piss Jack off.

Just like a ticking bomb, you could almost feel the heat off his eyes as Krauser stared daggers at him. "You think you're better than everybody don't you? You little shit." Jack growled each word

"No I really don't, but I know I'm better than you." Piers leered with a poker face.

"Yea, so sit your ass down before I do it for you." Jake added grinning to his friend.

"You don't scare me little boy." Ramon looked on with nothing but a frown on his too young looking body.

"That's great, you know I don't like an easy fights." Jake started to get up from his seat but Piers stopped him with a firm hand on his forearm.

"Leave it Jake, Krauser doesn't have anything better to do but troll and annoy others. Besides you'll be pissed if you did all that work to just have to stay." Piers reminded him; Jake reluctantly eased back into his seat.

"Yeah that's right, listen to your boyfriend." Piers was starting to think Krauser labeled whoever he talked to – who happen to be the same sex – as his boyfriend.

"Hey asshole, could you shut up. That insult wasn't funny the first time." Claire voice only leak a tiny bit of anger; she might have been overhearing that conversation.

"You're just upset because your brother's a fag and the whole school knows it." Piers could feel his blood pumping red hot. Then it happened so fast that if you blinked you'd have missed it; everyone stares wide eyed as Jack was holding his nose while leaning against the window.

Claire stood next to his seat with a stern look. "For one, learn some respect. That word is offensive to more than just the homosexual community. I'm not '_upset_'" she stressed the word as if it was the craziest thing to think of. "About who my brother is. It's none of yours or anyone else's business who my brother may or may not lay with." Piers watch her eyes harden with the double-edge of her own words.

Everyone watch as she stalked back to her own seat with an angry huff. Jack looked as if he was in a state of shock, which Piers wasn't sure if it was because he was hit or if it was because a girl did it. Jill got back on the bus unaware of the event that just passed or maybe just to piss to care… he really couldn't tell.

"Okay, this isn't looking to-"

"I'm here, I made it." Chris entered the bus looking out of breath and tired. Piers could feel relief that he was at less here and okay. Jill didn't feel the same way he did. Her eyes showed concern but her stances and job said different.

"Chris," she start but he stop her with a pleading hand.

"I know I'm late and I didn't call. You can penalize me when I get back no complains." He ran a tired hand through his unkempt hair.

"Fine," she got off speaking to the bus driver before she headed back inside.

"You take the back seat. I'll keep an eye the kids in the front." The old driver told Chris; he nodded half-heartedly.

Chris made his way to the back, when the older man met his gaze. They share a short but meaningful look. One he took as they'll talk but only when he was sure they were audience free. Piers was already over being upset but they probably should still talk. The last thing he wanted was misunderstandings ruining something that was starting to be the highlight of his day.

"You okay?" Piers could hear Claire mumble her worries from his and Jakes' seat. Piers glanced over at Jake. He seemed to be eavesdropping on the Redfield's moment, just as he was.

"I'm fine, I just forgot to set my alarm and overslept." Piers could just picture the soft smile on Chris face as he tried to soothe her.

"Chris…" she sighed.

"Leave it for now." Piers could no longer hear them over the roaring of the bus as it came to life bring them to their destination.

Jake turn to him with a curious eyebrow, "What was that all about?" he asked the question more in rhetorical then expecting an answer.

"Your guess is about as good as mine." Piers groan inwardly at his own lie, only reminding him how much of a secret he is.

…

The bus stop outside a burger king after a 30 minute drive so that anyone hungry or had to use the bathroom could get off. Piers couldn't help looking back during the drive, feeling the older man's eyes. Each time he looked back Chris eyes never went astray from him. The man's stare made his palms sweaty and his frame shudder. It was a good thing it was cold, because that was the only excuse he could give Jake when he questioned it.

Jake got up hand out for something, "You want anything? I know how you like breakfast food. I mean who doesn't like to eat breakfast food."

"I can get it myself," Piers protested.

"We both know the cold isn't your cup a tea… plus, we don't need two people for one order. Now give me your damn money Nivans." Jake didn't look like he was going to back down.

He conceded reluctantly, handing over a 5 dollar bill. "As long as it has bacon, it's okay with me."

Jake nodded while chuckling. Claire got up, coming behind him. "You guys getting off too?"

"Nah, just me. Shall we m`lady?" Jake imitated the act of bowing with his hand offered.

"Hmm cute," she rolled her eyes with a smile before playing along.

Most of the other kids were off using the bathroom, getting food or just getting off that smelly ass bus; only handful stay on, some sleep and others staying for unknown reasons. Piers checked on Chris again, he was staring blankly outside. Piers move with cautious, making sure his sleeping peers stayed sleep.

Chris must have seen him out of his peripheral vision because he remained unmoved when he sat next him. "You okay?" Piers kept his soft and low in case someone here was a light sleeper.

Chris turned to him slightly. The sleep rings around his eyes were deep; he had to be running on nothing but caffeine and fuels. "I've been better." He smiled halfheartedly.

"Well you look like shit," he commented.

He chuckled lightly, "Well I was up with some paperwork… and I didn't want to sleep through your phone call."

Piers felt guilt take him, "That phone call could have waited."

"I know but I thought I should apologize for-"

"Stop," Piers place a hand on Chris' knee. "I totally overrated. I knew what you meant and even if it wasn't. That doesn't make it any less true."

Chris rested his hand over the one place on his knee, squeezing it faintly. "No one thinks that."

"That's because no one knows. They'll try crucifying you if anyone finds out, mainly my old man. We can't say no one will ever find out." He started to panic thinking about the end results. Chris clutched his hand more firmly, asking him to calm down. "I'm not really worried about myself too much. They'll think I'm just some dumb child who let some older man confuse me."

""Would they be wrong?" he challenged dark blue staring deeply into his eyes.

"Yes they would, it'll get twisted into something it's not. I didn't wake up one day and loss the ability to make my own decision." Piers laughed humorlessly, "I think you know. I knew exactly what I was doing."

Chris grinned beside himself, "If I could kiss you right now, I would." Piers laughed trying to cover it by coughing, feeling his neck flush. "I'm serious, now go back to your seat before I do something we both regret," he nodded to the window.

Claire and Jake were just coming out with bags and cups. "I call you later…after work okay?" Chris mumbled his agreement, intertwining their hands before he returned to his own seat.

Claire and Jake came on the bus laughing, "Well next time he'll learn to be patient." He heard Jake say between laughs, earning him some dirty looks from their sleeping peers.

When they stop by his seat, he raised a questioning eyebrow. "Do I want to know?"

"Nope," Claire answered moving to sit with Chris.

"Here, just what the doc ordered."

…

The rest of the ride was quiet for the most part. When Piers turned back, Chris was leaning against the window sleep. Piers couldn't help but feel like he needed a closer look at this version of Chris; the one who didn't have so many walls up around his heart. Piers could learn to count his blessings from him. Compared to him, Chris had almost nothing. He wanted to be someone who gave him something – even if it was just the small moments they had in secret.

If anyone deserved happiness it was Chris, but he couldn't help the bad feeling he was doing more harm than good. His birthday wasn't until next year and even then he'd be leaving for college a few months after that. Would Chris just wait- was this even that serious? He never quiet thought pass the present and he didn't much want to think about the future.

Piers felt sick just thinking about it; he pushed that thought away, locking it away, to deal with it on a later date. They both agreed not to think about what ever this was, and that's what he was going to do. He couldn't help but feel like that made him a coward. Piers thought he was many things but a coward was never one of them.

"You okay there Nivans," Jake shook his shoulder lightly.

"Those avoiding something that hurts make you a coward?" Piers blurted before he could think.

Jake eyes harden with a guard expression, and Piers felt like an insensitive jerk. Of course there was a lot Jake tried to smile through – the guy never even got to know his father and he didn't return even when his mom passed. Jake was another kid who had lost a parent at a young age. It must be like a big middle finger when Jake was around a mother, but it only strengthens his dislike of a father figure.

Finn had separate parents and his father clearly wanted nothing to do with him. Steve father had to be the worst; sometimes he couldn't help but feel for his young friend. His own father was having trouble getting over his set in ways. Sherry's dad was rarely home; sure he brought her nice things when she asked but even they can tell all she really wants is her dad's attention sometimes.

Jake lips were tight in a grim line, "I think everyone has a time when they can deal with something bad that's happened in their life. Choosing to do it when you feel ready doesn't make you a coward it makes you smart." His eyes were full of sadness he fought off every day.

"What if you're never ready?" he pushed.

Jake snorted, "Everyone has their day. That's the awesome thing about being human dude. We're never truly broken… just damaged."

"Until you find someone who can fix it," he added helpfully. Jake face was unreadable as Piers smiled at him in sympathy.

Jake starts smirking while pushing his shoulder playfully, "Yea and why would mister perfect need to be fixed?"

He complained grabbing Jake's wrist in annoyance, "No one is perfect. Haven't you ever heard the saying before?"

"Yeah," Jake continued in a soft mumble. "You got to admit it. Some people would kill to have a life like yours, shit Ashley and Becky too."

"True but most of those people don't really even know us. The only ones who have the privilege to say that are the homeless and the poor. Not the assholes we go to school with." He protested strongly

"You know any homeless people?" Jake questioned sarcastically.

"Not personally no, but you knew what I meant." He laughed finally releasing Jake's trapped arm.

"Yeah I guess I do," he agreed

The bus stopped shortly after; they were park in a large parking lot with trees that bordered the whole area. The bus driver mumbled his complains before opening the doors and getting off. Claire must of woken Chris when she seen the bus getting close to the big glass like building. He got up passing the kids, stopping at the front row.

He sighed and Piers almost wanted to laugh at him when he attempted to halt his yawn "This should go without saying but let's all try to behave and don't separated from your teacher. We'll mostly all be together but if not, so there's no confusion. You'll be follow the teacher who teaches your physics class. There are 28 of you; I'm only saying this so you know we know it's 14 in a group, so save me the trouble of having to find your right group."

He paused looking over the group of teenagers, "any question?" The sounds of clearing throats and coughing filled the air. "I guess not. Okay everybody off the bus without trumping each other would be nice."

Once everyone cleared the bus; Mrs. Griffin came around the bus from her busty smart car. They followed Chris who was herding the front end of the kids to the giant glass building. Piers was sure they could house a whole generation of people into there. Outside waiting was a young woman dressed in a green top, jacket with a khaki skirt and a fanny pack on; she smile brightly at them as they approached.

Once they were in speaking distances she reached a smooth hand out, "Chris Redfield I presume?"

He took her hand shaking it easily with a polite smile, "Chris is just fine, thanks for taking time out to show my students around. Mrs. Griffin is my senior for this class; she'll be joining us too."

She laughed a little bit with too much delight in Piers' liking, "Cindy and the honors all mine. It looks like I could have gotten worse." Cindy was so obviously ogling him with eyes Piers would describe only as a predator. She finally trained her eyes to the group, "Hello everyone and welcome to our little home for the wild and beautiful. You'll be viewing all types of animals and plants in their imitated niches from the wild."

As the woman proceeded with her welcome speech; Claire snorted from her spot between him and Jake. "Looks like my brother has another fan," She commented giggling as the woman kept eyeing Chris.

"Yea I noticed," Piers tried not to sound bitter because even if the woman was interested; Chris wasn't.

It didn't go unnoticed by her. Jake saved him with a sneered comment, "well she's messing a few things. Like for instances a penis and balls, maybe some muscle too."

They had to stifle their laughs when the guided looked over at them. "I guess that's one way of looking at it." Claire said between another fit of giggles. They all stopped when Chris turned to them with a suspicious glare.

They followed her into the building, there were people of all ages crowding lobby. It looked a lot similar to a museum entry with the single booth there. "I'm glad I paid online," Chris looked surprised at the line of people.

"Big and smart," Piers frowned uncharacteristically. He wasn't sure if Chris was unaware or just chose not to look into the woman's flirting. Chris was so dutifully not looking in his direction for not more than a few seconds for him to tell. "Harry should be joining us soon. He'll be taking Mrs. Griffin group to examine the greenhouse. While I'll be taking Mr. Redfield," Jake giggled at that. "Through the animal cases, we'll meet up at the lake to switch guides."

"Big shocker," Claire mumbled.

A middle aged man with long blonde hippy hair with a beard to match, she didn't let him introduce himself before asking Chris to follow with his class in tow.

The class with through a double set of doors labeled animal exhibit. The first case looked warm but vacant, "Why is this one empty?" one of the classmates asked.

"It's not," their guide walked up to the glass. There was a small slot she bent down with something that looked like beef jerky. Throwing into the slot she stood waiting easily, "Just a little patience now."

After what felt like 10 minutes there was a movement in the far back of the case. A tiny headed canine poked its head out, sniffing the air with its little black nose. Almost everyone started cooing when the baby pup suddenly became pups as they start to burrow out of the cave like hole in the ground.

"So we're looking at dogs? I could have done that at home." Krauser scowled at the pups in boredom.

Jake kneeled down by one of the pups who seem to be more interested in him than the bait his siblings were eating. "Jack, you ever get tired of sounding like an idiot. These are clearly foxes; just because they're in the canine family doesn't make them all dogs. Dogs are domesticated animals whiles foxes aren't."

Jack looked on in embarrassment when some of the class started snickering.

"That's right," Cindy puckered here lip-glossed lips. "They may be cute but there's a reason we don't allow petting."

"Why not?" one girl asked.

Piers could see a slight bigger and slimmer build fox exit the den. "I'm guessing that's why." Everybody watch the adult fox that was likely the mother. She moved with quick graceful steps; Piers was in awed by her movement, almost like dancing and walking.

She eyed the spectators with bright eyes, its bushy tail up in alert. "Wow, I've seen pictures but they don't really do them justice," Piers mumbled to himself.

He didn't notice Chris came to take his place at his side, "I didn't take you for an animal person."

"Yea but I think I'll stick with puppies. Having my hand cut open on their teeth are less likely to happen," He started to chuckle when the pup started to paw and whine at the glass between him and Jake.

"Looks like your friend made a new one," Chris watched in amusement.

"Maybe it can sense that he needs a friend. They say animals can smell emotions more often than not." He watch Jake press his palm along the glass.

The pup tried to lick its way to his hand, looking adorable when it was confused that its action was wasted. "Well aren't you cute little man," Jake cooed. Some of the other kids circled around him to watch and coo at the baby fox.

"Have you ever had a pet?" Chris asked

"I had a gold fish once, does that count?" Piers replied not taking his eyes off the case.

Chris shook with silent laughter, "I guess it does, doesn't it?"

"Okay young ladies and gentlemen, lets keep moving." Cindy motioned for the group to follow.

"Bye little buddy," Jake tapped the glass before joining the group.

Moving down the long corridor, there were a range of animals from raccoons, echidnas, and the one that made Piers crawl out of his skin was the one filled with opossums.

"Not a fan?" Chris teased.

"They look like giant rats. Can you really blame me?" Piers grimaced at the one hanging upside down sleep by its tail.

"Possums are actually pretty timid animals. They only attack when cornered." Cindy slipped in between them, giving Chris one of her glossy smiles. Piers could feel his frown deepen and decided to move to the next cage where Jake was.

They look over armadillos, snakes, hawks, and other small birds. Once they made it to the back there were another set of doors; they opened to a trail lined of trees and bushes. "We're almost to the lake. Please refrain from touching the trees; some have poison ivy attach to them."

The more timid animals made their home outside, like the rabbits and woodpeckers. Piers felt something was off; he looked around at his peers. Jake wasn't there or at less he was walking too far behind for anyone to notice.

Chris seemed to have noticed too, "Jake, keep up with the class."

"Okie dokie," He came back walking by Piers right. Jake was wearing his mischievous grin; that both puzzles and frightens him.

"What did you do," Piers probed.

"Why when I'm smiling it has to be because I did something," he stated rolling his blue eyes.

"Because I know you," he deadpanned.

Yells and screams were heard at the back end of the group. "What the hell," Chris plowed through the teens – finding Jack and Ramon to be the source of the panic.

They had ants all over their legs, jumping around trying to kill or shake off the ones on them. Cindy made her way to her, "Keep still," She directed.

Jack was the first to still but everyone could tell it took a lot of will to keep still. She pulled some kind of bug repellent out; spraying both his legs as he pulled each pants leg up. Cindy repeated the same thing on Ramon until they were both calm.

"You guys don't have fire ants do you?" Chris asked.

"No, just your normal ones but they normally only attack people who come off the trail," she seemed confused about it all the same.

Chris looked over the boys. He spotted what looked like peanut butter on a sheet of small sticky note. "I think we have a suspect," he held it up.

He turned to Jake, "Hey why are you looking at me? I don't know how that got there; maybe the animals just don't like them."

"You son of a-" Krauser charged at Jake but was caught by a quick hand as Chris grabbed his arm.

"Relax, we're not having any of that. When we get back to the school, we'll look into this incident properly." Piers knew Jack didn't deserve any kind of justice out of this; especially not from Chris. "Are we close to the lake, I'm sure everyone could use a break."

"Yep, let's continue on then." Cindy said getting back to the trail.

They walked out of the trail, Chris made sure to keep Jake and Krauser separated. The lake was a large green view, Piers spotted Claire's class already there sitting at the docks. When they reached the dock the guide went to explain why her group was late.

"How was the animal exhibit? Better than the greenhouse I hope," Claire asked when they joined her in leaning on the wood rail.

"It's was nice for the most part," Piers summed up.

"That wasn't the best part though," Jake snickered.

"Oh god, what did you do?" Claire may be new to the circle but even she knew what kind of kid Jake was.

"I didn't do anything. Captain Idiot and midget Mac over there were doing a dance for us." Jake chortled, no doubt red flagging the bull.

Krauser let out an outrage roar, almost like some crazed animal. He charged again, but this time Chris was distracted with talking to Mrs. Griffin to intercept it. Jake easily jumped out of the way, putting Piers and Claire in the line of fire. Jack momentum prevented him from stopping and he was to close for him to move without Claire being the target. Piers easily pushed her at arm length, that's when Krauser made full on contact.

The wood rail broke under both their weight; Piers found himself plunged in murky green water. The water was deeper than he predicted because his feet couldn't seem to find the bottom and he was still stuck to Krauser. His rage quickly turned to panic, his limbs waving around and Piers realized Jack didn't know how to swim.

Piers may not like the guy, even if it was more on Chris' behalf than his own; he couldn't let him drown. He wrapped one arm around Jack's midsection and started swimming to the top but Jack would stop waving his big limps around. In his panic he kicked away from Piers but the kick was aim right at Piers gut knocking the breath he was holding out of him. Darkness was all Piers could see as he sinks back to the bottom of the lake.

He thought it was funny how he was so worried about the future when he's about to die beforehand. The last thing Piers remember was feeling really hot around his chest and his name…someone or something was calling for him.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Claire watched in shock as Piers was tackle like a ragdoll right into the lake, "No!" Chris bellowed.

"Shit," Jake cursed.

Chris was the first to move to where they both tumbled in; Claire only seen Chris look this panic was when she fell off her bike at 8 and nearly broke her arm.

The water was still and it looked as if Chris patience was wire thin; someone finally broke the surface. Even covered in a blanket of plankton it was clearly Jacks bigger form we were looking at; with the help of some other students, Chris pulled him out. "Where's Piers?" Chris said his name in question.

"He tried to help me. I can't swim… I panicked and- he… I think he drowned." Jack showed guilt Claire wasn't sure he ever had.

Chris torn off his jacket shoes and socks in one motion before diving into the water. "I think this is a field trip I could have live without," Claire felt sick thinking Piers might actually die here.

Only moments later Chris broke surface hair covered in plankton; Piers in his arm but his eyes were closed and his head was drooped into the gap where Chris' shoulder met his neck. Claire and Jake helped them out of the water. Piers still wasn't moving, his lips were started to lose color.

Chris was at his side again as soon as he was on the dock; he checked his pulse. "He's alive but he isn't breathing." Chris cleaned the plankton off Piers' face.

"Do CPR or something," Claire couldn't tell who was more panicked as Jake hover next to her.

Without hesitation Chris place one hand under his jaw to open his mouth while he stopped up Piers' nose with the other. He blew air harshly into him, his chest expanded easily – Claire learned that meant nothing was blocking his airways.

"Come on Piers breathe," The desperation in his voice was real. She place one hand on his shoulder for support, "come on don't do this." He pushed against his lungs, trying to pump water out. "Piers, wake up dammit."

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

'It's so dark… so am I dead?'

'I always thought there was nothing to be afraid of in the afterlife, but this darkness alone was more horrifying than any hell.'

"Come on Piers breathe," Piers could hear Chris' voice. He tried to follow his command but he couldn't seem to find his way back to his body. "Come on don't do this."

Piers could hear a swooshing sound and then a pressure that sent him back into his body. He felt something warm over him trying to expel water out his lungs. "Piers, wake up dammit."

He became fully aware of his body as cold water pours its way out of his lungs. His version was full of black spots as he started to remember what just happen. "Chris?"

"Yea, I'm here. You're okay, just keep taking deep breaths." Chris hand was rubbing small circles into his neck as he tried to draw air in and out. His vision started to clear after a few inhales; Claire, Jake, and Chris were kneeled down over him. Piers had his hand in Chris' white dress shirt; the position would look more intimate if he didn't feel like crap. "Can you move?" he asked

"Yea," he winced at how raw he sounded. Chris helped him up pulling one arm around his waist for support, he wanted to complain but almost drowning made him too tired and he really didn't want to move from the heat rolling of Chris bigger body.

"Mrs. Griffin, can you watch the class while I take care of Piers." She nodded her head calling for the students. Jake started following them, "Jake I'll take care of him. You go wait with the other."

Piers saw he was going to protest and added, "I'm fine. We'll be right back."

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean for this to happen," Jake rushed his words out.

"I know buddy," Chris started walking him back down the trail they came from.

"You scared the shit out of me, you know that right." Chris said once they were out of sight from the class.

He chuckled halfheartedly, "It's not like I planned it." He turned pressing his faces into the warm heat of Chris neck, "Sorry."

"None of that now; I'm just glad the worst in that lake were turtles." Chris ran a hand through Piers wet hair to push back the clamp hairs sticking to his forehead.

"Lucky me then," he inhaled where his nose nuzzled Chris stubble chin. He could still smell his aftershave and coffee with the glassy smell of the lake on him.

"Are you smelling me?" he asked teasing the hem of Piers' shirt with the arm wrapped around his torso.

"You smell good," Piers stated simply. He inhaled deeply feeling Chris shudder next to him, but he broke away aiming his sneeze away from Chris.

"Whoa, you okay there?" Chris tried to steady him.

"Yea, it's just the cold weather mixed with my wet clothes." He pulled at his ruining clothes now layered in green.

Chris held him even closer, "Well we better get you inside."

He opened the set of doors letting Piers go so he could go first. He grabbed Piers again, when the doors opened again right behind them.

At first he thought it was Jake being stubborn and following anyway. "Hold up a second fellas," Piers frown when he heard the perky lip gross voice. Chris turns them to face her, "I was thinking you guys might need some towels and clothes…since well you know. Plus someone is showing a little more than he might want to." Piers followed the ladies' gaze to Chris white shirt. He could see every plane of built muscle, even his nipples could be seen as if he wasn't wearing a shirt at all.

"That'd be nice, thanks." Chris said politely.

"Yeah thanks," Piers echoed dryly.

"Follow me," Piers didn't miss how she took another look at Chris before hurrying ahead. She leaded them to what looked like the employee single bathroom. "I wasn't sure you guys wanted to change in the public restroom with all those people." Cindy went into some sort of storage room; she came out with a box of clothes label lost and found. "Hopefully there are some in there that fit you both, and don't worry we wash everything we find."

"Thanks," Chris said again taking the box off her hands.

"Mhm, I'll go found the other boy while you're dressing." She walked off without another word.

Once they were alone again Chris cleared his throat, "You want to go first?"

Piers grabbed his free arm and pulled them both into the restroom. He took the box from Chris placing it onto the counter, to look through it. "I'm guessing you want something simple."

"None of those tourist shirts," Chris scowled at the bundles of tourist shirts.

He pulled some Jeans that looked around his size with a purple turtle neck sweater. "Here try this on," Piers threw him his clothes.

Chris started unbuttoning his shirt slowly, his hands stopped right at the button over the navel. It took Piers a moment to realize Chris was watching him stare before he flushed looking away making Chris chuckle. "You know you're cute when you're jealous." Chris said undoing the rest of his shirt.

"Who's jealous?" Piers asked not looking at him.

"You do remember me saying '_I'm gay?_' right?" Chris laughed, "She gave it her best shot anyway."

"I know… I was there," Piers pouted still not looking at him. He heard the click of the door; when he looked up Chris was locking the door and moving to him, still shirtless at that.

Chris crowded him against the counter, with both hands on his hips. Chris caught his lips in an open mouth kiss; Piers returned the kiss eagerly throwing both arms around him to pull Chris deeper into the kiss. Chris' hot tongue invaded every corner of his mouth, licking whimpers from him. He could taste the strong coffee and mint, Chris' hands slid into his waistband down to his ass. He squeezed his ass making Piers gasp into the kiss.

Piers whined in protest when he broke the kiss, "You really don't have anything to be jealous about."

"I know that," he said earnestly. "It just sucks because I can't say anything."

"Babe, we're going to run into a lot of situation like that. I don't want you getting upset for nothing." Blue eyes stared into his hazel ones in honesty.

"Fine," he sighed. He let his arms fall back to his side, letting Chris step back out of his space. "Let's get dress; I think I'm ready to go home." Chris stared at him those unreadable dark eyes; it was like watching something change in him on the outside.

He smiled softly, "sure but I get to watch this time."

* * *

**A/N**: This one was late because I just would stop adding more and more. So it's actually about 6k words longer than I intended UGH! Plus I took an unreasonable time rereading it, so hopefully I didn't overlook to many grammar problems.

Follow, fav, and reviews are always loved.


	11. Review Page

**I was told people couldn't review 10 so I'm making this one for Reviews incase people wanted to leave one.**

**Sorry if this alert wasn't what you expected xD. I'd like to thanks everyone for their support :P**


End file.
